The Dark Knight Rises: The Legend of Seto Kaiba
by BatmanGenesis
Summary: The third and final story of The Dark Knight Saga, Yu-Gi-Oh style. Penultimate and Final Chapters Added: "Endgame" and "Epilogue."
1. Prologue

The Dark Knight Rises: The Legend of Seto Kaiba

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

Dear Diary,

It's me, Mokuba, again. It's been a while since my last entry, I know. I've lost track of how long I've been away from Domino, my home. But ever since I left my brother so that I can find my own purpose in life, I feel as if I should've stayed home instead. My reason for this is despite that I may be traveling around the world, I still keep myself updated on what's going on back home. I've heard what happened... in Domino. What happened to Téa. To that DA, Marik. And of course, my brother, Seto. How all of Domino suffered from that... terrorist, that madman, who calls himself the Joker. How can someone so... evil exist in this world? This Joker was apparently not from Japan, or any other part of Asia, as far as anyone knows about him, if anything. On a somewhat related note, I think Hobson may have told Seto the story about that bandit in Burma, to compare with this Joker guy, just like he did with me when there was this high-school bully who gave me trouble for no reason other than to make me suffer.

But before I get too side-tracked, I just can't believe what I see and hear in the news. From what I've heard, Domino's White Knight was killed by none other than the Dark Knight during a heated confrontation over some killings. But I think, no, I know that's just the media's side of the whole story. Seto may not be the most well-adjusted person in the world, but he's no ruthless murderer. I'm betting that he must have made some proposal, for the city's sake.

I heard that there was a city-wide manhunt issued for Seto, or for rather his alter-ego, that was put into effect a little while ago. I just can't believe that he's on the run from the law, again. I hope that I could help my brother in any way I can. But I know that's impossible for me to do. At least for now. For now I can only hope that the Dark Knight rises. Rises from his fall to the darkness of "evil." Like what Hobson always said, "Why do we fall? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up."

Until next time.

* * *

_Eight Years Ago..._

In front of City Hall, Commissioner Yugi Mutou is seen giving an inspirational eulogy at the late District Attorney's funeral. "Marik Ishtar was a hero. Not the hero we deserved but the hero we needed. He was nothing less than a shining knight. I knew him. He was my friend. Sadly, it will be a very long time before someone inspires us the same way he did."

Mutou looks before the crowd of people, trying his best to maintain his composure. He knows that the city is not yet ready for the truth to be revealed. "I believed in Marik Ishtar." He removes himself quietly off the stage, in order for the funeral to continue onward.

_Now..._

In some remote region of the world, an unmarked jeep drives across a grassy field towards an unmapped air strip. Inside the vehicle are armed soldiers escorting unknown captives (all with bags covering their heads), among them an elderly scientist. A smug CIA veteran and multiple operatives await at the air strip, with a plane behind them. The jeep arrives and drops off its occupants. "Dr. Albert Zweinstein, I presume? I am with the CIA." said Vellian Crowler. One of the militia soldiers informs the agent, "The good doctor wasn't alone." Crowler curtly acknowledges this and said to the German scientist, "I'm afraid you aren't allowed to bring any friends on this plane, Doctor."

"They're not my friends." muttered Zweinstein, as he was escorted onto the plane. The same militia soldier said, "No worries, I will vouch for these men."

"But why would I want them on the plane as well?" asked Crowler. The soldier replied, "These men were after your prize! They work for the mercenary, the masked man known as..."

"Bane?" exclaimed Crowler, his interest piqued. "Get them on board, I'll call it in!" The CIA operative turned around and let his men know that there was a change in plan.

Mere minutes later, the plane begins to soar above the mountains. Unbuckling his seat belt, Crowler stands up, brandishing his handgun at the captive mercenaries. "The flight plan I just filed with my agency includes me, my men, and Dr. Zweinstein here! But only one of you guys!" Crowler nods at one of his men, who promptly opens the plane door, letting some of the strong winds blowing inside. "First guy to talk is allowed to stay on this plane!" loudly shouts the agent, so that his voice is heard despite the sound of the strong blowing winds. Crowler goes right up next to his fellow operative, who's holding onto one of the bagged mercenaries. The held captive is placed slightly outside the plane, with a gun firmly behind his head.

"WHO PAID YOU GUYS TO ABDUCT DR. ZWEINSTEIN?" demanded Crowler. The captive does not answer. "Silent treatment, eh?" remarked the agent, who fired a bullet into the man's head. The other operative lets go of the dead body, which plummets away from the plane. "Well, he didn't fly so well! Who wants to be next?" announced Crowler, pointing his gun at the rest of the bagged captives. He and the operative take another man and hold him precariously at the edge of the plane's opening. "TELL ME ABOUT BANE NOW! WHY DOES HE WEAR A MASK?" Like the man before, this one's not talking either.

"STRANGE! YOU GUYS ARE VERY LOYAL FOR A HIRED GUN!" stated Crowler, curious as to this peculiar situation.

"_Or perhaps he's wondering why someone would shoot a man before throwing him out of a plane...?_" remarked a rather strange, almost muffled voice from one of the remaining captives. Crowler and his colleague stop what they are doing and return the manhandled captive inside the plane. The plane door shut, Crowler replied, "At least one of you talks! Who are you?"

"_It does not matter who we are, for what truly matters is our plan..._" retorted the strange voice. Four armed men surround the figure in question, as Crowler slowly approaches him, reaching for the bag over his head. "_But no one cared who I was until I put on the mask..._" Crowler carefully removed the bag away from the man's head, revealing Bane. A large, strongly built man, in dark clothing, wearing a peculiar apparatus-like mask over his bald head. "If I took off that mask, would you die?" inquired Crowler.

"_No, but it would be extremely painful._"

"You're a big guy!"

"_For you!_"

"Was getting caught a part of your plan, Bane?"

"_Of course! You see, Dr. Zweinstein here refused our offer in favor of yours, so we had to find out what he told you about us!_"

"Nothing! I told them nothing!" fearfully plead the German doctor in his seat. Bane glanced at the doctor, a knowing look. Unbeknownst to the CIA plane pilots and most of the onboard passengers, troubles will soon arise, given that radar readings detect another vessel within the vicinity. "Well, I must congratulate you on getting caught, Bane!" sarcastically commented Crowler, "Now tell me, what is the next step of your so-called master plan?"

"Sir?" inquired one CIA operative, trying to inform his superior about something urgent.

"_Crashing this plane!_" announced the masked man standing up from his seat, breaking his restraints. "_With no survivors!_"

Suddenly, four armed men, all wearing high-altitude equipment, latch themselves in groups of two on both sides of the plane. Now in formation of their version of the skyhook operation, they promptly fire sub-machine guns at the windows, killing most of the armed militia. After the targets have been disposed of, Bane's retrieval team punctures the plane's exterior with skyhook cables. Amidst the confusion inside, Bane makes quick work on his would-be captors. Crowler is taken out by a single punch, and his limp body is forcefully thrown at one of the two remaining militia soldiers. Bane singles out the last soldier and steadies himself into position once the plane tilts, making the nose of the aircraft pointing downward.

The tail and wings of the CIA plane are immediately torn off by the weight of the much bigger and heavier vessel flying above, pulling at the lines of the metal hooks. Inside, the lone militia fumbles to reach his Ingram MAC-10 submachine gun, but by the time he aimed and fired, Bane had already ducked behind the passenger seat. The masked mercenary's men from above quickly fired a burst of bullets into the final soldier, killing him instantly. Bane and his men took advantage of their zero gravity-like environment and "swam" downwards to Zweinstein. Two of the outside retrieval team members do the same as they enter the plane.

One of Bane's men rips open a body bag, revealing a cadaver inside, whose likeness is remarkably a similar match to that of the German scientist. The same man unwraps a bundle of plastic, semi-transparent tubes on the corpse. He gives one end of the tube to Bane, who then applies the syringe-end on the elderly scientist's arm. Another one of Bane's soldiers pumps the blood from Zweinstein to the body, so that it gives the impression that the body left behind was that of the German physicist. Zweinstein cries out in pain and fear, wondering how he got into this current predicament. He weakly protests throughout the blood transfusion process. Once the blood transfusion was complete, Bane and his men begin to leave the CIA plane, with the good old doctor in tow. However, Bane singles out one of his men, a young man in his late twenties, and blocks his path.

"_Not you I'm afraid! They'll be expecting ONE of us in the wreckage, my brother!_" stated Bane.

The man, facing his impending death with dignity, replied to his superior. "So we started a fire then?"

"_The fire rises._" Bane nodded at his young friend, then turned to the rest of his men, who were now about to leave the plane via skyhook balloons. "The fire rises!" proudly proclaimed the soon-to-be dead mercenary. Zweinstein continued his cries as he was being held captive yet again, albeit more forcefully this time around. Bane, calm as ever, assured his hostage as he held strongly held him, "_Please calm down, my good doctor! Now is not the time for fear! For you see, that will come later!_"

The CIA plane suddenly plummets beneath Bane, Zweinstein, and the rest of the mercenary team as the mercenary plane flies off into the distance. Bane and his crew, along with their hostage, are then reeled in to safety within the confines of their aircraft vessel. "Where to now, Bane?" asked one of his men, after Dr. Zweinstein was sedated. "_To Japan, my brother. The City of Domino_."

* * *

_Next chapter _– _Neo Domino City_

As you can see, I have updated the status to include the very much talked about and anticipated prologue, modified of course. I hope you all enjoy. Furthermore...

Here were just some of my thoughts about how Mokuba would feel about leaving Domino, among other things, after I basically put him on a bus in my first story all those years ago. Having wrote this prologue, I could not include any details that would contradict those in Nolan's third film, although I'll do my best to make this fanfic not too close word for word, as I have done for the the past two in-canon stories (however, I can't make any promises...). This will likely be my last story, after I finish Monte Cristo Hakushaku, hopefully within the next 2 years from now. That is all I have to say on the matter. So feel free to leave a comment/review if you want.


	2. Neo Domino City

_Chapter 1: Neo Domino City_

* * *

Neo Domino City. It has come a long way to become what appears to be a modern day utopia. The Marik Ishtar Act, which was enacted in order to combat organized and violent crime, was the major cause of this achievement. It has been eight years since the start of the re-instigated manhunt for the vigilante known as the Batman. To the city and by extension, the world at large, the city's former protector was believed to have gone on a killing spree which ended after he murdered the late District Attorney, Marik Ishtar, in cold blood. Of course, this was the accepted (albeit, at great personal cost) consequence of the secret conspiracy between the Batman and Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou. For if the truth was revealed to the public...

Right now the futuristic-esque city glistens during the onset of dusk. At the center of Neo Domino stands the city's tallest building, Kaibacorp Tower; the building itself has been remodeled along with many other major urban structures a few years ago (as seen in 5D's). The Daedalus bridge, having finished construction barely a year ago, is the city's largest bridge and connects Neo Domino to the rest of Japan. On the outskirts of the city is a rebuilt Kaiba Mansion, where an annual anniversary function of the late District Attorney Marik Ishtar and his legacy is being held outside at night. Mayor Ryuji Otogi is midway in his speech (standing behind a podium) before a crowd of the city's wealthy and influential citizens.

"Marik Ishtar Day... may not be our city's oldest public holiday, but it's one of the most important. Tonight, we celebrate not the untimely passing of a great man, but what this man has done for the people of Neo Domino: his unrelenting stand against organized crime. Which, of course, has made our fair city a much better, safer place than it was eight years ago to this exact day. And I am proud to say that this city has left its mark into the history books, because of this fact. Now, I know what you all must be thinking: that no city is completely devoid of crime. However, for Neo Domino, organized and violent crime is a thing of the past. This is all because of the Ishtar Act, which has finally given law enforcement the power to fight the mafia and psychopaths. Now, I understand that some members in our city's government are considering to repeal the Act, but to them, I say: not on my watch." declared Mayor Otogi, ending the monologue with a smile.

The crowd applauded at the mayor's rhetorical response to the Act's oppposition.

"Now, I would like to thank Kaiba-san and the Kaiba foundation for hosting this event and in their support in maintaining Marik's legacy." continued the mayor. "Unfortunately, I was informed that Kaiba-san would not able to attend tonight's function with us tonight, but we all know he is here in spirit. Now, before I hand over the reins to another prominent citizen..."

As the mayor droned on, Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou, now in his fifties, himself was preparing his speech, as he was shuffling his papers. Nearby his person are Deputy Police Commissioner Tomoya Hanasaki, 48, and Senator of the House of Councillors of the Diet of Japan, Shougo Aoyama, 46. The senator asked, "Who could lay eyes on Kaiba during one of these events?"

Mutou simply shrugged, while the deputy answered, "No one has. Not in years."

"...Ishtar's death was a tragedy, which was made all the more heartrending when a certain masked psychopath ended his life after the murder of five others..." The speech, while moving, loses senator Aoyama's attention, as he eyes the curves of a certain maid.

One of the mansion's maids, a bluish white-haired woman in her late twenties, is seen serving several guests drinks atop a tray. As Senator Aoyama takes a drink from the tray, he lightly flirted with the maid, who is on her way back the mansion's serving quarters. "Care to stay a little longer here, sweetheart?" The maid turns around and playfully retorts, "Sorry, but my shift's not over." She promptly left the guests to receive further instructions from the kitchen.

"...but enough from me. Let's all hear the truth about Marik Ishtar from the man himself, Commissioner Mutou Yugi!" announced Ryuji, shaking hands with the veteran cop who made his way to the podium. The crowd applauded once more.

Mutou slowly walked behind the podium after the heavy eye-lashed politician joined the crowd; he is visibly uncomfortable with what he plans to go through. The senator and deputy police commissioner look on and talk amongst between themselves. "Poor guy's been through a lot since then." said Aoyama. The deputy replied, "Well, it's no news that his family relations have been strained despite his lessened workload. Did you hear his son challenged the current Riding Duel champion, Jack Atlas?"

"Hasn't everybody? Kids these days, playing card games on motorcycles. But back to Mutou, the mayor's probably gonna dump him next year in Spring." asserted the senator.

The deputy, confused, asked, "Why? He's a hero, isn't he?" 

"Yes, a _war _hero. We are in peacetime after all." concluded the senator. The deputy commissioner's eyes widened at this possibility.

A parchment is seen in Mutou's hands as he stands behind the podium, the contents of which is his prepared speech to reveal the truth behind the late Marik Ishtar. "The truth..." he uttered, hesitantly, as painful images ran through his mind.

"_You're not going to hurt my family, Marik."_

"_No, just the person you love most."_

"_God dammit, will you stop pointing that gun at my family!"_

"_Looks like we have a winner!"_

Despite being haunted by the horrifying memories of his family held hostage by the fallen hero, Yugi decided against revealing the truth.

"I-I ha-had prepared a... speech revealing the t-truth about Marik tonight... " announced Yugi, stammering. "But I... do not think it's time just... yet."

The crowd before Mutou went from anxious to slightly perplexed.

After the commissioner stuffed the speech paper in his suit pocket, he resumed with an improvised speech. "I apologize for my choice of words. All you people need to know... is that as a result of the Ishtar Act, more than 1000 inmates have been securely locked up behind bars at the city's Detention Center; these are irredeemable criminals, essential components in both organized and violent crime. As for the man responsible... Marik Ishtar was the hero we all knew and the man who posthumously saved us from the criminal scum that had plagued our city for decades. His death... has not been in vain. That is all."

Meanwhile, a lone figure watched this speech from above and retreated into the mansion, hobbling along the way.

* * *

Inside the Kaiba Mansion's busy serving quarters, some of the catering servants gossiped about the mystery that is Seto Kaiba. Among them, is the same bluish white-haired maid from before, listening but not speaking.

"Did you see the guy who owns this mansion?" inquired one maid.

The other replied, "I heard he never leaves the East Wing."

"You know, I heard he was in some accident." rumored the first maid, "And that he became disfigured. And he has to—"

The idle chitchat was interrupted by the booming voice of Hobson Daimon, Seto Kaiba's butler. "Now, why are one of you people using the main staircase? And do any of you know where is Seiko-kun?" asked Hobson.

The same blue-haired maid from before immediately approached her superior and answered, "Sorry, Daimon-sempai, but Seiko-san is out sick tonight."

"Well, you'll have to do for now, I suppose. Here, take this key and tray and bring it upstairs to the master's dining quarters in the East drawing room. Unlock the door, put the tray on the table, and make sure you lock the door this time unlike Miss Seiko. And do nothing more." instructed the elderly manservant.

"Yes, sir." said the meek young woman, taking both the key and tray. After going through the door that connects the servants' quarters and the main part of the mansion, the maid climbed up the large stairway and headed towards the East Wing. The maid used the key she was given to unlock the East Wing's door. Once inside, she set the tray atop a circular, wooden dining table and made her way into the master's study...

* * *

Outside Kaiba Mansion, some of the guests have decided to retire for the night, while others remain, particularly to discuss the current status of the mansion's owner. Two such guests are prominent shareholders and board members of KaibaCorp, Mai Kujaku and Rex Godwin, both of whom remained indoors. Godwin has been trying to take over KaibaCorp for the past 3 years in order to expand his business empire. Kujaku, however, urged for the Momentum Energy Project, which was ultimately mothballed by Seto Kaiba himself years ago. Tonight, Mai requested to see the mansion's owner, but was rebuffed by the butler as per his master's orders.

Hobson regretfully informed her, "Sumimasen (I'm sorry), Kujaku-san. But Seto-sama will not receive any and all visitors tonight."

"Or any day and night for that matter." rudely remarked Godwin, approaching the butler and the blonde. "You mustn't take it personally, my dear, but everyone knows that Kaiba is holed up in there... with eight-inch nails and peeing in the mason jars. It's very kind of you to allow me this far in the house."

Hobson ignored his master's business rival and departed to attend to the other guests.

"I just don't get why you keep on holding out for Kaiba when the man himself hasn't been seen for years and ran his own company to the ground. Which... has also put down your energy project as well." stated the white-haired, middle-aged businessman, trying to gain the young woman over to his side. "You can't get your money back, but I can. So why don't you just have you and your clean energy project over to my side? I assure you that we can be partners..."

The violet-eyed blonde replied, "I believe that an environmentally-friendly energy project is a worthy investment."

"So do I... Like I said before. My offer still stands." said Godwin.

"However, you are only interested in the power and profit it will undoubtedly give you, Godwin-san." curtly retorted Mai. "I will wait however long it takes until then for the project to reinitialize. Goodnight, Godwin-san." Mai then left the power-hungry businessman to his own devices.

"Damn..." said Rex, staring at the blonde from behind.

* * *

In the master's private study, the maid admired the pearl necklace she is wearing in front of a mirror and takes a look around. Atop a table, she sees two framed photographs. The maid held onto and looked at the salvaged photograph of Seto Kaiba's late parents, Thomas and Martha Kaiba. She then glanced at the other photograph, one of Anzu Mazaki. The servant noticed a bulls-eye target board across the room, with multiple arrows stuck firmly at the center. She approached the target board and lightly grasped the length of one arrow...

_THUP!_

...only to gasp fairly loudly when a new arrow is struck on top of the arrow she had touched. She turned around, covering her mouth in shock, and saw none other than Seto Kaiba himself, wielding a customized bow. The years had not been kind to the blue-eyed, brunette billionaire recluse. Seto, now thirty-six years of age, sports a beard and mustache, walks with a cane (due to chronic deteriorating health), and has a gaunt appearance, which is amplified by a replica of his late father's old robe on his person.

"Moushiwake arimasen (I have no excuse), Seto-sama." profusely apologized the blue-haired maid, trying to recompose herself against the target board. "Moushiwake gozaimasen (I'm terribly sorry), Kaiba-sama. You are, Seto-sama, right?"

The man approached the seemingly timid maid, hobbling on his cane along the way.

"Although you don't have long nails..." commented the maid, trying to save face, as she nervously chuckled. "... or facial scars." Truth be told, the woman had not ever set eyes on Kaiba in person, and felt _nearly_ sorry for the emotional and physical wreck of a billionaire.

"Are those rumors what people say about me?" inquired Seto, a former husk of the person he once was in the past.

The maid whispered, "It's just... that... no one living outside this house... ever sees you anymore."

"You know, that's a very beautiful pearl necklace, young lady. It looks remarkably like the one my mother wore one time. But it can't be... the same one, because... my mother's pearls are inside this safe." The billionaire hobbled towards the drawer nearby, after putting the archery bow down.

These words, however, charming they may be, stunned the maid.

"I was told by the manufacturer himself that this safe was supposed to be uncrackable." stated Kaiba, opening the small safe to reveal nothing inside. He furrowed his brows at the young woman before him, not-so subtly accusing her of stealing the necklace.

The blue-haired maid dropped all pretenses of her meek charade and playfully replied, "Oops. No one told me this was supposed to be uncrackable..."

"I want my mother's necklace back, please. I'll even make an exception and will not press charges if you would be so kind to listen to my request." appealed Seto, giving a stepford smile to the burglar.

"Look, you wouldn't hurt a woman anymore I would hurt a cripple." quipped the thief, approaching Seto, who then kicked away his cane, making him fall on the side.

"Wha~t?!" cried the brunette, taken in by this sly move.

The thief remarked, as she put her hands on her hips before turning to the window to open it. "Of course, exceptions have to be made out of necessity."

She promptly stood on the opened window's bottom whilst facing the felled man. "Oyasuminasai and sayonara (Goodnight and goodbye), Kaiba-san."

The strange young woman, with the grace of a cat, effortlessly leaped backwards out of the now opened window and landed softly on the ground below. After she quickly removed her maid disguise, the thief went inside the nearest limo and found the same politician from before: Senator Shougo Aoyama. "Mind if I get a ride?" asked the thief, having dropped all pretenses.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." replied the senator, enjoying his sudden company. The limo promptly drove off the estate's grounds.

Back at the Kaiba Mansion, Hobson entered his master's chambers to check up on him. "Your guests have missed your attendance yet again, Seto-sama. Particularly, Kujaku-san. You ought to get to know her better other than biblically speaking. She seems to be quite the lovely young woman, don't you think so? What are you doing, sir?"

Kaiba answered. "I'm examining print dust. We've been robbed, Hobson. One of the maids. Perhaps you should stop letting them inside the house." The recluse stood up from his crouched position, cane in hand.

"Perhaps you should start learning to make your own bed." retorted the butler, who then inquired, "What was it exactly that was stolen tonight, Seto-sama?"

The billionaire furrowed his brow. "My mother's necklace."

"I assume that you still have a tracker on that particular piece of jewelry?"

"Yes, I have. But that's not my main concern, Hobson." stated the reclusive billionaire, walking away. "It's the fingerprints."

"Well, I am sure that the police can handle this burglary, sir. After all, you're retired. But why were you dusting for prints?" assumed the butler.

Kaiba stopped and turned around to face his surrogate father. "I wasn't. She was. She took my fingerprints..."

* * *

Later that night, Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou stood alone on the rooftop of police headquarters. The defunct floodlight that was the bat-signal has seen better days; its torn insignia has already fallen apart and the metal has long since rusted. Suddenly another person's presence is made known on the rooftop, twenty-nine-year old, Officer Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother to Seto Kaiba. The hotheaded younger brother had returned from his global journey a little over a year ago and almost on impulse, decided to join the police force. The Kaiba brothers' relationship, however, had been strained due to lost time and the untold secret that would undo Marik Ishtar's legacy.

"Sir, Senator Aoyama's wife called. Apparently the senator never came back home after the Kaiba Foundation event." announced the officer.

The commissioner replied, "Looks like the police finally has work to do again."

"Looks that way, sir. When you and Ishtar cleaned up the streets, you did a damn good job. Soon we'll be after people with overdue library books. And yet here you are, looking like you're still ready for war." stated Mokuba, who then glanced at the floodlight. "This is it, right? The bat-signal, I mean, Commissioner?"

Mutou replied, "Yes... it is. Tell me, what's your name, son? You look a bit familiar..."

The young cop told his superior, "Kaiba, sir. Mokuba Kaiba."

"Oh, so you're the other Kaiba. You have something you want to ask me about, Officer Kaiba?"

Mokuba inquired, "Yes, I do, sir. It's about that night, what happened eight years ago to this very night, when Ishtar died. It was the last confirmed sighting of the vigilante known as the Batman. He murders 5 people, takes down several SWAT teams and that terrorist, the Joker, breaks Ishtar's neck, and then... vanishes into the night, never to be seen again?"

"I'm not sure of what question you're asking, son." said Mutou, trying to dodge a metaphoric bullet.

The young cop wondered, despite the ramifications of revealing his brother's secret. "Don't you want to know who he was, sir?"

"I know exactly who he was." retorted the commissioner, glancing at the torn down bat-signal before walking back down to his office. "He was the Batman. Let's go see about the senator's wife, rookie."

* * *

_Next chapter – Underground Army_


	3. Underground Army

_Chapter 2: Underground Army_

The following morning at the Kaiba Mansion, Hobson Daimon, carrying a silver tray (which had miso soup, along with some side dishes) was on his way to the master bedroom so that he could serve breakfast in bed to his surrogate son. However, when the elderly gentleman's gentleman had entered the room, Seto Kaiba was nowhere to be found; the bed itself was already made. Hobson the butler, still carrying the tray, walked further along the master chambers, looking for Kaiba.

"Seto-sama? Are you here?"

The valet realized that there was one other place where the reclusive billionaire would hole himself in... Hobson went to the parlor in the _southeast _corner of the mansion, put down the breakfast tray on a coffee table, and stood before a marble piano. After the butler pressed 3 certain piano keys, a nearby bookcase slid open, revealing the entrance to a remodeled elevator, which is surrounded by a chrome spiral staircase. Hobson carried the tray with him as he entered the elevator, which gradually descended to the underground cavern unofficially dubbed the batcave. Once the elevator doors opened, the butler walked out and headed into the main part of the cave, where he saw raised metal platforms, and a certain someone at the computer station.

The valet approached the computer station and placed the tray gently on an unoccupied table set nearby. "Well, it has been a while since I found you down here, Seto-sama." said Hobson, breaking the ice. "I noticed that you finally learned how to make your own bed, too. Here, your breakfast, sir."

Seto replied, "Arigato, Hobson." The billionaire took a sip of the soup as he typed away at the computer. "I've been looking into our thief from last night."

"Have you found any leads, Seto-sama?"

"Yes, and no."

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

Kaiba pressed a key, which then prompted a criminal profile and mugshot of a middle-aged man, who obviously is not the same thief in question. "She made a copy of my fingerprints but left behind a copy of someone else to throw me off. Which is why I did some cross-referencing on the database and found this." The former "detective" pressed yet another computer key. This time, images of several newspaper and other media articles are compiled on the monitor screen, all of which refer to a jewel thief dubbed "The Cat" and her exploits over the years. "Last name, Shiroi, first name, Kisara." (A/N: Get it? **S**elina **K**yle)

"Is the tracking device still active?"

"It is, Hobson." replied Seto, almost coldly.

"Then I assume that you would pay Miss. Shiroi a personal visit, to retrieve your late mother's necklace? Before she fences those pearls. And perhaps for something more?"

Kaiba, looked at his old friend, incredulous at the implication. "So now you're trying to set me up with a jewel thief? Attractive as she may be, Hobson... I'm only interested in getting the pearls back. Besides, I can't... get over _her_... and there's nothing out there for me."

"But Seto-sama, these past eight years... you haven't been in the outside world for quite some time. You're only _existing_, and not _living_." said the aging butler, putting his hands over the recluse's shoulders. "You, Mokuba, and I know that's not Anzu would have wanted for you."

"Hobson, stop..." pleaded Seto, melancholically.

The surrogate father ignored his plea, and continued. "You haven't been Batman for eight whole years, sir. You need to move on in your life. Find a meaningful purpose that doesn't involve dwelling on past unresolved issues."

Kaiba remained seated, half-listening to the elder's lecture. Hobson, meanwhile, was nearly on the verge of tears. "Look, Seto-sama... When you left Domino all those years ago, when you were gone for seven years... I... I never wanted you to return to the city... I wanted you to live your own life somewhere else. There was nothing for you here except pain and tragedy. I knew you were alive somewhere in the world. And because there was nothing for me to really do here in Domino, I did some traveling of my own. On the anniversary of the day that you left, I would find myself in Paris, France on a ritual vacation. And when I went to eat outside a certain cafe, I always wished that I saw you there, alive and well. You wouldn't say anything to me, and vice-versa. But we would have known that you were happy and with someone you love dearly. And maybe with a kid or two there with you. One of those times, I thought I did see you there. But obviously you weren't there. One day, I hope you can find happiness. Seto-sama, I just want what's best for you. Please don't waste away your life anymore."

Hobson retreated to the mansion upstairs, leaving Kaiba alone again in the cave, to ponder on what to make of his current situation.

* * *

In Neo Domino City, Seto Kaiba's younger brother, beat cop Mokuba Kaiba, has left his modest apartment since he was called to meet with a few construction workers in a drainage basin There, the construction team points Mokuba to a body. A blonde, blue-eyed kid, no older than sixteen, is seen lying on his back, lifeless. "We found him like this this morning, officer. This isn't the first time something like this has happened; we've seen a few kids like this every month. This kid must have been dead for a few hours, we think. Do you recognize him?"

Mokuba, grimly answered, "Yes. I do."

An hour later, Mokuba arrived at the city's orphanage, particularly, the _Youths At Risk _branch. The young officer has been doing this routine for the past several months, so as to check up on some children he befriended when they lost their parents. Mokuba entered the office of the foster mother, Martha.

"Good morning, Martha." greeted the idealistic cop, albeit with a sorrowful tone.

The middle-aged, tanned woman happily replied, "Good morning to you too, Officer Kaiba. Oh, my. Did something happen?"

"Unfortunately, this morning, I found Sam's body in a sewer drainage dump. I thought that the orphanage didn't allow youths to be anywhere near places like that. Do you know what might have caused him to go out?"

"Mokuba... Sam turned sixteen. Due to the city regulations, we cannot house children 16 years and older. If, however, the Kaiba Foundation were to continue its funding, we could have helped Tom find-"

The officer abruptly cut the motherly figure off. "Wait a minute. The Kaiba Foundation stopped its funding?"

"Yes, Mokuba. I thought that since you were Seto Kaiba's brother, you would have known about this already." quipped the foster mother.

"My brother and I... aren't on the best terms in a long time, Martha." sadly revealed the beat cop, "There's a lot I still don't know about him despite knowing him most of my life. I'll see what I can do about this particular problem and what happened to Sam. Oh, by the way, have you seen Yuma?"

"He should be outside, at the playground"

"Arigato." said Mokuba, before leaving the office.

* * *

Outside the orphanage, Mokuba spotted Yuma right where Martha said he would be. "Oi, Yuma!" cried the young officer. The cop sat beside the red and black spiky haired boy and started to play a friendly game of duel monsters with him. During the duel, the two engaged in a conversation about Sam.

"Do you know why Sam would be down there in the tunnels?" asked Mokuba.

"Word on the street is that that's where kids go to find some jobs when they age out."

Incredulous, the beat cop added, "To find jobs? Down in the sewers?"

"More to find down there than up here I guess."

After the match ended in Yuma's victory (Mokuba gave him a good run for his money), the boy started drawing bat-shaped figures with chalk. The officer glanced at the drawings and asked, "Is that supposed to be a bat?"

Yuma eagerly replied, "Yeah! I was only a little kid when he went away, but I still remember the stories about him. How nothing could stop him, that he could fly, and disappear in the darkness."

"And is that all you know about him?" inquired Mokuba, curious.

"I guess... do you think he'll return?"

"I don't know." replied Mokuba, unsure about his brother's condition. "I just... don't know."

* * *

At night, Kisara Shiroi arrived at a shady dive bar, accompanied by an unshaven man in his forties who is sporting a cheap Hawaiin shirt and dirty khaki pants. Inside the pub, there are a handful of men, alll of whom seem to be occupied in one way or another. After the jewel thief dropped off her company at the bar stool while she goes to meet with another man at the center table. Tetsuo Ushio, former corrupt Domino police detective, now head of Rex Godwin's security, awaited Kisara to be seated in front of him.

"You brought your date here with you?" asked Tetsuo.

Kisara, having seated herself, replied, "I like having someone around to open doors for me. _You_ didn't

even help me into my seat."

"You seem like a big strong girl, anyway."

"Well, here's what you wanted," said Kisara, taking out the graphite shard inside her bag, on which Seto Kaiba's fingerprints have been imprinted. "I got prints of his right hand and left hand partials." The thief handed over the shard to Godwin's thug.

Ushio took the graphite shard from the thief and carefully looked it over. Seemingly satisfied, Tetsuo stated, "You did an excellent job, my dear." He put the shard inside his coat pocket.

"Not so fast," remarked Kisara, "I believe you need to give me something in return."

Tetsuo replied, "Ah, yes." He nodded over to the man next to the door while reaching for his pistol; the man in question locked the door.

Kisara realized that she was being double-crossed, sighed, and then scoffed. "I don't know what you plan on doing with Seto Kaiba's fingerprints... but I'm going to hazard a guess that you'll need his thumb. It appears that you didn't count as well as you thought, eh?"

"I count just fine." quipped the thug, who then pointed his pistol at the thief's head. "In fact... I'm counting to ten right now."

Kisara sighed yet again. "Fine, you win. My friend's outside, so just press the send button." She took out a cell phone and presented it before Ushio. The double-crosser sent the text message, and a few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Ushio told one of his men to open the door to let Kisara's friend inside. A young girl no older than thirteen entered the bar.

The green-haired teenager approached the table to where Kisara was seated. "Well, this place looks a bit of a let down. You almost done?" asked Kotori, who gave her friend the thumbprint copy.

"Yes, I'll be done soon." replied Kisara, assuring the teen, who promptly handed the small manilla envelope (holding the thumbprint) to Ushio.

Kotori noticed the atmosphere in the room to be unpleasant. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I'll see you soon." said Kisara, straight-faced.

Mizuki hesitantly left the dive bar. "You know, Mr. Ushio, this exchange would have been done much more efficiently if you had given me what we agreed upon in the first place."

"Unfortunately, my dear, my boss can't afford to have any loose ends. And despite your pretty face, no one is going to miss you at all." The thug pointed his gun at the thief.

"Oh, but you know my _date_ sitting over there?" Kisara. "Every cop in Neo Domino is looking for him." Tetsuo glanced over to the unshaven man and realized he is the missing senator from the Kaiba Foundation event, courtesy of the TV above.

"Nice try, bitch." replied Tetsuo, who scoffed at this threat, "But the cops won't be looking for the senator in a dump like this."

Kisara retorted then smirked. "I don't know... because you did just use his cell phone a minute ago."

Ushio, upon this realization, expressed an "Oh crap" look on his face; this was exacerbated when the blaring sounds of police cars suddenly became louder and louder. The thief found herself surrounded by several thugs under Tetsuo's order. A fight immediately broke out, and despite being outnumbered and outgunned, Kisara managed to take down and shoot at all but one of her attackers; Ushio took the prints and made a run for it in the back door. By the time the SWAT team broke in the bar, Kisara had already removed all possible suspicion on her as she did her wounded gazelle facade: screaming and pretending to hide from the dead gunmen in the room. "_Help me! Help me!_" mock-cried Kisara to one SWAT officer.

The SWAT team saw that the blue-haired woman in the room was not in any danger and left her alone. They pursued the supposed kidnappers outside in an alley as Kisara discreetly left the bar. Before leaving, the con-artist remarked to the downed senator. "Thanks."

Senator Aoyama, still smitten with his actual abductor, asked, "Call me?"

* * *

Officer Mokuba Kaiba was the last one to reach the scene. He helped Kisara to get to safety and joined his colleagues in the chase. "The senator's safe and sound!" announced the officer over his radio. "I'm going out!"

Mokuba shortly found himself in the alley where he found several SWAT officers in a gunfight with an enemy sniper situated on the fire escape above. Once reinforcements arrived in the form of additional police cars, the sniper threw down a smoke bomb and dropped himself in the sewers after opening a manhole.

Commissioner Yugi Mutou got out of his car, accompanied by Deputy Commissioner Tomoya Hanasaki. "Open the manhole now! You three, come with me! You two, cover the next exit!" ordered Mutou. It was not long that the police commissioner and three of his men were underground, searching carefully, with their flashlights, for the unknown gunman. Much to the police team's surprise, a hidden assailant sniped out one SWAT officer while a tossed grenade killed the other two; only Mutou survived because he was out of range. Unfortunately, the aged cop is ambushed barely a minute later and is knocked out by two assailants.

* * *

Back on top, the dazed police regain themselves from the fiery explosion that spewed out from the opened manhole (which killed two officers underground). Mokuba approached the manhole, looked at his superiors, and asked, "We _are _going to go down there and help, right?"

"There was a gas explosion, rookie." remarked an older officer.

Mokuba retorted, "Gas explosion? It's a sewer."

The deputy commissioner stated, "We're not going down there until we know what's going on for certain."

"But Commissioner Mutou's down there! We should help-!"

Hanasaki cut the young cop off. "Someone get this hotheaded cop outta here!"

Mokuba nearly snarled but decided that would not get anything done, except provoke the cowardly deputy further. He promptly ran out of the alley and headed towards the drainage basin several blocks away, on foot.

* * *

In the sewers, the two assailants drag Mutou in an underground construction site, in which dozens of other men are seen working on something. A few teenaged kids around sixteen years of age are also doing some construction-related labor. Yugi regained his senses and noticed several armed soldiers overlooking the laborers. Eventually, he's dragged into an area nearby one of the sewer waterways. As he's lying on his back, still somewhat dazed, Yugi sees a largely built man crouched and facing the other way.

"_Why are you here?_" interrogated the giant, his voice somewhat difficult to understand.

One of the assailants kicked Mutou in the ribs. "Answer the man!"

"_I was asking you, not him._"

"It's the police commissioner, Bane."

"_And you brought him down here?_" inquired the masked mercenary, who stood up and turned around to face his subordinate.

The thug replied, "We didn't know what to do. We thought-"

"_No_." said Bane, "_You didn't think this through._"

"But he's alone-!" cried the mercenary, whose neck as broken when his superior crushed it with ease.

"_Search the commissioner, and then I will kill you for your insubordination._" commanded the masked terrorist to the other man who dragged Mutou.

Despite the threat of death, Bane's mook did as he was told and found a paper parchment from the commissioner's coat pocket. He gave it to his boss, who proceeded to take a quick read. Yugi Mutou took his chance and rolled into the artificial waterfall, the sewer waterway. Bane's men immediately fired their machine guns to kill Mutou, but only one bullet manages to hit his leg. Mutou cried in agony, while being washed away to relative safety.

The mercenary that managed to shoot the commissioner (who apparently was the one who dragged him in the first place) stated, "He's dead."

"_Then show me the body._" retorted behemoth of a man, dangerously genre-savvy about these sort of situations.

"But the water runs from any of the outflows. We'll never find him in time." said the mook.

The sniper from the alley handed Bane a GPS device who stuffed it in the man's flak jacket. "_Follow him, baka._" Bane fired a gun into the man's leg, which caused him to fall into the same waterway as Mutou. The masked man turned around to continue with what he's been doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Officer Mokuba Kaiba had finally reached the drainage basin where Sam's body was found in the morning earlier that day. He had just arrived by the time Mutou was washed up in the basin. _Good, he's still breathing_, thought Mokuba when he saw his boss coughing up water. "This is Officer Mokuba Kaiba! I found the Commissioner! Call for an ambulance! Now!"

It was quite an eventful night for the police that day.

* * *

_Next chapter – There's a storm coming_


	4. There's a storm coming

_Chapter 3: There's a storm coming_

In the morning after what transpired last night, Mokuba Kaiba paid a personal visit to his original home, the Kaiba Mansion. Hobson eagerly received his other surrogate son at the front door. "Welcome back home, Mokuba-sama."

The young officer hugged his old friend and then said, "I need to speak with my brother right away. It's urgent."

Hobson understood and brought in the visitor to the parlor room. Seto Kaiba had seen his brother's patrol car parked outside and headed downstairs for their family reunion. The elder Kaiba found the young cop seated comfortably in the parlor room and hobbled towards his brother, inquired, "So what can I do for you, Mokuba?"

"Commissioner Mutou's been shot last night."

"I know. I saw the news this morning."

"He chased a gunman into the sewers, and when he barely escaped as I found him, he was babbling about some underground army and a masked man named 'Bane'."

"Well, why didn't you tell your other superiors about this?"

"They asked me if he saw any giant alligators." replied Mokuba, who then pleaded. "He needs you. He needs the Batman."

"The Batman is no more."

Mokuba said, "That may be, but the city is going to need you again. Not just as Batman, but as Seto Kaiba. You've run the family company to the ground, which led the Kaiba Foundation's lack thereof funding to various charities, one of which is the_ Youths At Risk_ orphanage branch. You've been cooped up in this mansion for too many years, Seto. Sooner or later, someone's going to put two and two together and find out that you were the Batman. Hell, I deduced it was you even before I came back home for your birthday all those years ago when you were poisoned by that fear toxin." (_A/N: See Batman Begins: Enter Seto Kaiba, Chapter 10_)

"Then why should I bother returning?"

"Because, Seto," retorted the younger Kaiba, "I believe in you. I still don't know why you took the fall for Marik Ishtar's murder. But I'm a believer in the Batman, even if he's not a believer in himself."

Mokuba promptly left the mansion and off to work as a police officer. As he left, the recluse and the family butler walked their guest out. Seto asked Hobson, who is a retired mercenary himself. "Hobson, did you check out that name Mokuba mentioned: 'Bane'?"

"I did. He's a mercenary. His real name is unknown. He and his group of armed soldiers were responsible for a coup in West Africa; they secured mining operations for your business rival, Rex Godwin."

"Godwin's been trying to take over my company for a few years now." said Kaiba, who pensively furrowed his brow. "And it appears he brought Bane to Neo Domino. But to what end?"

"I do not know, but I'll keep digging for more information, Seto-sama." Hobson said, retreating back into the mansion.

"Oh, and Hobson? Why did the Kaiba Foundation stop funding orphan children's homes?"

"Because the Kaiba Foundation is funded by the profits of KaibaCorp. With the company doing poorly during the past 2 years, there's not much funding to go about, sir."

"I'll need to talk to Mr. Nesbitt about that matter then."

"Shall I get him on the phone?"

"No, Hobson. I think I'll pay him a visit instead. I'm going to take one of the cars so I can make an appointment at the hospital for my leg problem as well."

"Which hospital?"

"Whichever one's Mutou is in." remarked Seto, heading upstairs to prepare himself for the outside world. "But first, I believe a shave is in order."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kaiba is currently in the midst of his doctor's appointment at the rebuilt Neo Domino General. He is finally clean shaven and sporting a white business suit (ala Grand Prix) After getting his X-rays done, the doctor put the scans on a display for the patient.

"I've seen worse cartilage in knees, Mr. Kaiba." said the doctor.

Seto replied, "That's good news then?"

"No, because there is no cartilage in your knees, and very little in your elbows and shoulders. Among other sustained injuries that were picked up include: scar tissue on your right kidney, residual concussive damage to your brain tissue, and the general scar tissue all over your body, I seriously cannot recommend that you go heli-skiing, Mr. Kaiba."

"Right, right..." uttered Seto, remembering that heli-skiing was his "cover story" for the hospital visit.

The doctor left the room to attend the other patients, leaving Kaiba to see himself out. As soon as the doctor was gone, Seto immediately wore a black balaclava over his head, took out a grappling line cylinder, and opened the window. The billionaire fastened the end of the grappling line to his belt and plummeted out the window to Mutou's room below.

* * *

It pained the former vigilante to see the police commissioner's condition: lying on a hospital bed, with an oxygen mask. "_It's me_." whispered Kaiba, reassuring Mutou that he is not a hostile intruder. Yugi understood the stranger's intent and despite being initially startled, allowed the man to stay. The commissioner had trouble speaking, and kept having breathing problems as he spoke.

"We... were in this... together... and then you disappeared... eight years... ago..."

"_The Batman wasn't needed anymore. We won the war on crime._"

Mutou lightly shook his head in disapproval. "But the... victory... came at... a huge price... It was... all... based on... a lie... Now there's this evil... rising... the Batman... must return."

"_What if he doesn't exist anymore?_"

"He must... you... must..." said Mutou, tired from speaking. Kaiba lightly patted his hands and left the hospital not long after.

* * *

In the evening, Kaiba is seen in his 2016 model Lamborghini Ankonian, waiting outside a fairly modest looking apartment building in the Satellite region of Neo Domino. He's looking at his tracking device, and the coordinates match up with his current location. A minute later, he sees Kisara, sporting a black satin dress as well as his late mother's pearls, walking outside her home and getting inside a taxi cab. He follows the cab discreetly.

Seto, like a silent predator, noticed his target enter a masquerade charity ball event in one the city's Upper East Side buildings. He drove by the front of the building for a valet to park his car. Several paparazzi are crowding both sides of the red carpet. "Who's that?" asked one Carly Nagisa. Others see a leg and cane exiting the sleek black vehicle. Carly's rival, Angela Raines, remarked, "Hehe, just some stiff who can barely walk..."

However, when the car's owner revealed himself, Angela exclaimed, "Oh, my god! That's Seto Kaiba!" Kaiba realized that his public return would not go unnoticed and ignored the paparazzi (and their incessant camera flashes AND their obnoxious cries) as he hobbled to the entrance. As he handed his keys to a valet, he pointed an miniature focused EMP gadget to disable the photographer's cameras. The paparazzi were naturally befuddled upon their malfunctioned cameras.

A woman came out of the building and greeted Seto Kaiba, and eagerly added his name to the list upon his request.

* * *

Kaiba stood before a ledge, overlooking the city's wealthy and powerful, all of whom, wearing masks, danced away as classical music is being played in the background. He himself is not wearing a mask, and yet, in a way, he is...

Kaiba looks on with a hint of sadness in his eyes, imagining that he's down there, with Anzu, and they are _the _dancing couple. His imagine spot is suddenly interrupted by the voice of a familiar young woman. "Seto Kaiba... at a masquerade charity ball. Where's your mask?" inquired the mysterious lady in question. Seto turned to his left and saw a tall, blonde woman, wearing a purple madame butterfly mask, and whose busty figure and cleavage were barely suppressed by her tight purple dress. The billionaire realized who the mystery woman was and greeted, "Good evening, Miss. Kujaku. I'm afraid that I didn't feel like wearing one tonight."

Mai took off her mask. She said, "So I see, Mr. Kaiba. Even before you became a recluse, you rarely came to these sort of events."

"I believe that the proceeds of this event go to pay off the big fat spread, not so much as to charity. I'm sure that the 'charity' is just to help the ego of the rich old hag that founded this event." remarked Seto.

"Actually, I'm 'the rich old hag', Mr. Kaiba," retorted the blonde, "The proceeds go where they should, since _I _am the one who paid for the big fat spread myself."

Kaiba regretted his assumption. "My apologies, Miss. Kujaku. I didn't mean to offend."

"You have my forgiveness, Mr. Kaiba," replied Mai, in a flirty manner. "At any rate, one must invest if one is to restore balance to the world. Take the Momentum Energy Project, for example."

"Unfortunately, some investments do not pay off. I'm sorry." said Kaiba, a matter-of-factly.

"You haven't practiced your apathetic playboy facade for quite some time, have you?" coldly asked Mai. "I mean, why would a man who doesn't care about the world around him spend half his fortune on a plan to solve the energy crisis? And when the man in question, his pride deeply hurt when the plan fails, shuts himself off from the world? I hope you have a good evening, Mr. Kaiba."

The blonde goddess-like beauty left Seto alone and off to attend to the other guests. Kaiba sighed and turned his attention to the crowd of dancing couples below him. He immediately noticed a familiar blue-haired "socialite" and headed in her direction.

* * *

"Mind if I cut in?" inquired the brunette billionaire, interrupting the dance between Kisara and her dance partner. Kisara, wearing a cat-like mask (complete with cat-ears atop her head), reluctantly agreed as they began the waltz.

"Well, you don't seem happy to see me." remarked Seto, smirking at his dancing partner's dismay.

The classy thief retorted, "You were supposed to be a hermit."

"I felt like getting some fresh air."

"Why didn't you call the cops on me?"

"I have a special friend of mine who specializes in these kind of things. Anyway, that's a very... brazen costume... for a... cat burglar."

"You think so, eh? Well, what are _you_ pretending to be?"

"Seto Kaiba, eccentric billionaire." quipped the brunette, "Anyway, who's your date?"

"Just some old rich guy, whose wife is afraid of having her jewelry stolen so she keeps them in a safe..."

"You do realize what will happen if all these people find out that you're a thief and con-artist, not a social climber?"

"You really think I give a damn about anyone in this room and what they think of me?"

"I really doubt that you do care about what anyone thinks of you."

"Don't condescend, Mr. Kaiba. You don't know a thing about me."

"Well, Miss Kisara Shiroi, I know you came here tonight from the Satellite area, in a modest apartment building for a world-class master jewel thief. So that means either you're saving up for retirement, or... you're in deep with the wrong people."

Kisara smirked. "So we're on a first name basis now, are we? Besides, your wealth and privilege doesn't give you the right to judge me, Mr. Kaiba."

"I'm not judging, I was merely assuming your intentions behind your crimes."

"I'm only doing what's necessary to survive in this world. Once you start doing the things I do, you can't stop until you get what you want."

"Start fresh, then."

"Really? A fresh start in this day and age? Any kid with a cell phone can find out what you did. Everything you do is quantified and collated. Everything sticks."

"Is that how you justify stealing?"

"I only take what I need from those who have more than enough; I don't take from those who have less."

"So you style yourself as a modern day Robin Hood?"

"Hell, I think I do a lot more good than most of the people in this room. Even more than you."

"Don't you think that you're assuming a bit too much?"

"Perhaps you are just being unrealistic about what's in your pants than what's in your wallet."

Kaiba sarcastically remarked, "Ouch."

"Do you think all of this can last, Mr. Kaiba? There's a storm coming. So you and your people better batten down the hatches, because when it hits," warned Kisara, who whispered into his ear, "you're all going to wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us."

"It sounds like you're looking forward to it." Seto retorted, as they widened the gap between them.

"I'm adaptable."

"My mother's pearls look better on you than they did inside that safe, but I still want them back." said Kaiba, removing the necklace off his dancing partner. Kisara promptly extended her arm to the billionaire's chest, and closed in for a long smooch on the lips. "You're too kind." Kisara, like Mai, left Seto Kaiba alone.

"You scared her off!" cried the thief's former dancing partner, who pursued after the blue-haired woman.

"Not likely," muttered Seto.

* * *

By the time Kaiba exited the charity ball, he fumbled in his suit jacket to search for some item. He saw his Lamborghini Ankonian already in ignition across from him. "I um... seemed to have lost my ticket." said Kaiba to a valet.

"Your wife said that you were under the influence and will opt to take a cab home."

"My wife?" incredulously cried Seto, looking at the person in the driving seat of his car. It was Kisara, who turned around and playfully blew a kiss in his direction. The car immediately roared as it left the party.

About half an hour later, Kaiba entered Hobson's Rolls-Royce. Once seated, the driver, Hobson the butler, decided to joke at his master's expense.

"Just you, sir?"

"Hobson. Drive. Now." ordered Seto, embarrassed at having been hoodwinked yet again by the same person.

"Don't worry, Seto-sama... It takes a little time to get back in the swinging playboy lifestyle again."

* * *

_Next chapter – He's back_

kilnorc: Thanks for the review. I believe I stopped the Rise of Sin Tzu and actually got rid of it, because I didn't like the direction it was going, and unlike the ending of Revelation, it was going to be a downer ending (which I decided against and just deleted the story). Obviously, the old stories are non-canon (only considered as alternate versions) and this story will roughly follow the same one as the movie. However, I do plan on making some changes as I see fit, so as to make things interesting, since well Seto has a brother (and Bruce does not), among others. You're welcome to watch the movie after all.

As for the choice of Selina Kyle/Catwoman, I was actually conflicted between Kisara and Mai. In the first story, I originally had Mai as one of Kaiba's dates at that restaurant, then changed it (I'll probably change it again to make it some random Japanese model). Mai, like in the anime/manga, had that flirtatious and strong character, albeit being a bit selfish and conceited in the beginning. Kisara, however, was this timid young woman in the final season, who possessed the spirit and power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which manifested during danger; she and Priest Seto's relationship was the foundation for modern day Kaiba's obsession with the dragon. I eventually decided on Kisara, and had her timid side as a facade for her actual strong persona (just like in the film). Coincidentally, when I was looking for a surname for Kisara, I decided on the Japanese translation for 'White Dragon'. It happened to be Shiroi Ryuu; the initials S and K coincided between the two characters and the rest is history.

I actually played and beaten Arkham City, but never played Asylum (except for the demo). Regretfully,

I probably do not plan on writing stories of these in the Arkham series since well, the non-canon stories are pretty much closer in setting than these types. And I still have yet to finish my other story.

Sorry for the long reply expressing my gratitude. Still, I hope you and the other reading this story will enjoy the conclusion of the saga.


	5. He's back

_Chapter 4: He's back_

The following day, at KaibaCorp, the billionaire paid a visit to his appointed CEO, Roland Nezbitt, in the latter's office.

"It has been a long time, Mr. Seto Kaiba." said the aging Q to his Bond. "So what has made the billionaire hikikomori come here today?"

Kaiba remarked, "Looks like you haven't lost your dry sense of humor, Roland, even if you have lost most of my money."

"Actually that was your doing." quickly retorted Nezbitt. "Since you put the entire R&D department into allocating all of its time and resources into the Momentum Energy Project, and then later mothball, your company is unlikely to thrive for an indefinite period of time."

"What are my options to make KaibaCorp successful once again?"

"Well, if you're willing to put the project back online..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Then you'll just have to sit tight. Your majority shareholding will keep your rival, Rex Godwin, at bay... for now. Until we can decide the future of the energy program with Miss. Kujaku. She has been advocating for the project. She's smart, and if I may add, quite the lovely young woman." The brunette rolled his eyes at yet another shipper on deck for him and Mai.

"We all just want what's best for you, Seto. Show her the machine."

"I'll think about it," said Seto, standing up from his seat, cane in hand.

Roland inquired, "Anything else you can trouble me for?"

"No."

"Well, past conversations used to end with an unusual request." replied the CEO, who also stood up.

"I retired, remember?"

"Well, let me show you some stuff anyway," said Roland, who pressed a secret button underneath the top part of his desk. "For old time's sake?" The bookcase slid open, revealing an elevator, which leads to the Applied Sciences Division underneath the tower.

* * *

The Applied Sciences Division housed all of the company's military prototypes, ranging from weapons, vehicles, and gadgets. It was quite the spacious underground facility.

The CEO and company owner exited the elevator and started walking past the collection of prototypes; Seto followed Nezbitt to show him around. "I always figured that you shut this place down, Mr. Nezbitt."

"Oh, it was already, officially."

"I see that you made some new stuff." said Seto, noticing at least three Burst Stream "tanks" nearby.

"When your father died years ago, KaibaCorp set up 14 different defense subsidiaries. For more than twenty years, I've been holding, consolidating different prototypes under one roof. My roof."

"Right."

"I made sure to keep all these things from falling into the wrong hands."

The two arrived before an oversized garage-style door. Once the door slid up, Kaiba saw a sleek aircraft vehicle that was a mix between an attack helicopter and jet. He couldn't help but feel both awe and amusement upon seeing the prototype. "Oh, now you're just showing off."

"It's a defense department project for an aerial urban combat and transport system." stated Roland, walking closer to the helicopter along with Kaiba. "Rotors are configured to maneuver between buildings without recirculation."

"What is it called?" asked the hobbling billionaire.

"Oh, well... it has a long, uninteresting KaibaCorp designation." mock-droned Nezbitt. "So I just call it... _The Bat_."

Seto smirked at Roland's reference. He did realize that upon careful inspection, the aircraft did resemble a bat, in a way. The CEO added, "And before you ask, Mr. Kaiba, it _does_ come in _black_."

"It works just fine." said Roland, as Kaiba touched one of the copter's weapons. "Except for the autopilot feature. It would take a better mind than my own to fix the minor issue."

Kaiba, incredulous, asked, "Better mind than yours?"

"Well, I was trying to be modest." Roland stifled a laugh, "I meant, a less busy mind. Yours."

* * *

Later that week, Seto Kaiba and his faithful butler, Hobson Daimon, found themselves in the cavern beneath the mansion. A slightly more muscular Seto is seen placing a powered leg brace on his left leg, so as to alleviate his chronic knee condition. He grimaced and cried slightly in pain upon the brace's tightening. "Urgh!"

"Is it that painful, Seto-sama?"

"You're welcome to try, Hobson."

"I think I'll just watch, sir."

Kaiba walked around to test out the leg brace and appeared to walk just fine. "Not bad." He promptly side kicked a small wall of bricks to pieces. "Not too shabby, if I do say so myself." Hobson realized his master's intent from the physical demonstration, as the billionaire headed towards the mini lake, wherein a platform rose up.

"If you're really serious about going back out there as Batman, you should know the rumors about Bane." warned the elderly valet.

Kaiba said, "Go ahead." The batsuit's holding chamber elevated from within the raised platform.

"There is a prison, somewhere in Middle East, a pit, where men are thrown in to suffer and die. But sometimes, a man rises from the darkness. Sometimes, the pit brings out men who become stronger than when they were thrown in."

"And Bane is this man who escaped?"

"Indeed. He was born and raised in hell on Earth."

"He was born in prison?" inquired Seto, standing before his armor.

"No one knows why, or how he escaped." continued the retired mercenary, "But they do know that once he did, he was trained by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows. Just like you."

Seto crossed his arms. "So Bane was a member of the League of Shadows?"

"And then he was excommunicated for apparently being too extreme. And any man who's too extreme for Ra's al Ghul... is not to be taken lightly, or trifled with, for that matter."

"I didn't know that he was known for trifling with criminals."

"And that was it. Now you think if you strap up your bum leg, and put your armor back on, you can become what you were in the past? But you really can't go back to the way you were, sir."

"If Bane is everything you say he is, then this city needs me."

"This city needs Seto Kaiba, not Batman. Your resources, your knowledge. It doesn't need your body, or your life. That time is long gone."

"You're afraid that if I go back out there, I'll fail?"

"No," replied the surrogate father, tears in his eyes, "I'm afraid that you want to fail, sir."

The butler headed to return upstairs to the mansion. Meanwhile, Seto reached for his old costume.

* * *

In the financial district of Neo Domino, the city's stock exchange is busy once again in the evening. Hundreds of brokers are crowded together in one room, all clamoring to find the best prices to buy and/or sell. The public return of billionaire Seto Kaiba is a major reason why so many investors are trying to exploit the stock prices of KaibaCorp. A couple of brokers in the lobby engage in conversation as their shoes are being shined by lowly workers. "Kaiba coming back has changed things." said one broker to the other. "Change is either good or bad."

"On what basis?" asked the other.

"Let's go find out." replied the first broker. The two businessmen promptly headed into the busy stock exchange once the shoe shiner was done his job.

A large man entered the lobby not long after, still wearing his red motorcycle helmet. Before he could open the doors to the main room, one of the security guards politely told him, "Sorry, but no helmets are allowed. The cameras need to see your face."

The motorcyclist removed his helmet. It is Bane. The masked man immediately slammed the guard in the face with it. A second guard attacked the giant and was brutally knocked out in retaliation; the first guard stood back up only to get hit in the temple and lose consciousness. As Bane entered the stock exchange, a few other of his men joined him from the other doors (each dressed as a janitor, a shoe polisher, and a stock investor). They all wielded Uzis and scorpions and immediately started firing into the air, wounding a handful of people in the process. The crowd's clamoring changed quickly to crying and screaming as sparks started flying in all directions.

Bane slowly approached the people, and stared them down. He looked in the direction of the stock broker from before and walked towards him. The foolish businessman remarked, "This is a stock exchange; there's no money to steal."

"_Then WHY are YOU people here_?" retorted the hulking behemoth, who manhandled the stock broker, before snapping his neck. Bane took out a card and inserted it into the machine in the center of the room. One of his men brought a portable computer to Bane and started a program to falsely use Seto Kaiba's fingerprints to make poor investments.

* * *

Outside Neo Domino's stock exchange, the police arrived by the droves within minutes. Deputy Police Commissioner Tomoya Hanasaki got out of his car, along with another officer in tow. "This must be a hostage situation." said the deputy.

"No, no, it's a robbery! The thugs have access to all the online trading nets." cried a greedy businessman.

"I'm not risking my men for your money."

"It's not my money, it's everybody's! If you don't put these guys down, _everyone_ loses."

"Then, cut down the fiber cable and take out the cell tower" ordered Hanasaki to one of his men.

"Arigato," said the businessman, grumbling.

Officer Mokuba Kaiba had just joined the rest of the police force. He went up to the driver's side of a cement pouring truck and informed the driver, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move your truck. We have a situation here."

"Where am I supposed to move my truck?" asked the truck driver, turning around to see the police putting up road blockades.

"All right, just stay here." said the officer, running away to help his fellow team. Several SWAT team officers are seen setting up at all vantage points to prevent any of the "robbers" from making an escape.

* * *

Inside the stock exchange, Bane's men noticed that his internet connection has been disabled. "Bane, the fiber cable disconnected. Cell tower's barely functional."

"_How much longer will the program need to complete the transfer?_" asked the masked mercenary.

"Estimated time is about eight minutes."

"_Time to go mobile then._" announced Bane, whose men started firing their weapons into the air to frighten the crowd into obeying their commands. As the terrorist took his motorcycle helmet from one of the stock exchange employees, he said, "_Arigato_."

* * *

Back outside, the police are wary of the shooting they heard from within the exchange. Much to the surprise of the police force, a large group of people slowly walked out the front doors, their hands behind their heads. Naturally, the police are hesitant to open fire on the throng of innocent hostages, although they steady their firearms to prepare for anything.

One of the police snipers perched above the roof on a building overlooking the stock exchange noticed something peculiar. "I got something!" Screams were heard immediately.

Suddenly, a motorcycle drove down the steps, a hostage on the front and back of the rider. Bane and his men fled the scene, tossing the front hostages as they were no longer needed. The motorcyclists rode up the road blockades without resistance from the police. Amidst the chaos, the police had some difficulty to pursue the armed "robbers." The deputy ordered his men over the radio, "Do not shoot! They have hostages! Pursue them until given further instructions!"

The first of many police cars followed the mercenaries into a busy tunnel, leading to the city's freeway. A young cop remarked, "We should shoot their tires!"

His partner, an old veteran, replied, "We haven't been given any orders but to give chase!"

"Wait, what's wrong with the lights?" The cop cars notice the tunnel lights are systematically shut down.

* * *

At Rex Godwin's upscale penthouse near the heart of Neo Domino, the power-hungry businessman watches the live news coverage of the police chase. Unbeknownst to him, a certain cat burglar is attempting to crack open his safe in the other room. Meanwhile, Kisara had glimpsed the same news coverage on a nearby TV. "Well, what do you know..." said the thief, in her tight black costume.

* * *

In the tunnels, the sound of a monster-sized motorcycle is heard whirring past the police cars and in the direction of the robbers' motorcycles. A blue light gleams in the distance as this particular machine leaves the police to bite the metaphoric dust. "What is that?" asked the young cop.

"Oh, boy," remarked his older partner, visibly excited, "you are in for a show tonight son."

One of the hostile motorcycles immediately stopped its engine much to the rider's shock; his hostage frantically runs away, taking his chances. But before the thug could fire his Uzi at the hapless stock broker, a shadowy figure atop his own bike, effortlessly picked up the mercenary and tossed him into the tunnel wall (knocking the man out).

The Batman reached for his EMP gun and aimed at another helmeted thug in the distance. But before he could fire the focused EMP wave, he hears a gunshot. He takes a look at where the sound came from and glanced at his new gadget, only to see a bullet hole, rendering it useless. The armored figure can only give the perpetrator a look that screamed 'You have gotta be kidding me!'. Said perpetrator was the young cop, who quickly apologized to the city's former protector.

The rookie said, "Gomen?"

"Put that gun away before you hurt yourself!" scolded his partner, getting back inside the car to inform the deputy commissioner about the return of the dark knight.

As the vigilante fled to pursue the actual criminals, the deputy received the transmission and immediately informed the rest of his men by radio. "The Batman has been spotted! Call everyone in!" ordered Hanasaki, while Officer Mokuba drove his patrol car. "I'm going to do what Yugi Mutou never could."

"What's that?" inquired Mokuba.

"I'm going to catch the Batman!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes; he was going to have to help catch his own brother.

* * *

_Next chapter – The Cat and the Bat_

kilnorc: Thanks for the review again. I actually removed and changed some scenes around since it would be more writer-friendly and to show more of the interaction between the two masked characters.


	6. The Cat and the Bat

_Chapter 5: The Cat and the Bat_

* * *

Mokuba had realized that the deputy commissioner was nothing more than a glory hound when he had prioritized the police chase on to his brother, the Batman. "But, sir, what about the armed robbers?"

"So what about them? It's just some robbers; we're after the bastard that killed Marik Ishtar!"

The chase that involved three parties: Bane and his mercenaries, the police, and the Batman, had just continued on the freeway. One of Bane's men periodically glanced at his portable computer as he was riding away. It was nearly time for the program to complete the download. Bane realized this and promptly headed in the police cars' direction, so that he could make his way underground. The masked mercenary (sans hostage) rode past the bat-pod, taking a brief glimpse on the the other masked figure. Batman looked slightly confused at the retreating "robber," and continued onward to rescue the final hostage up ahead.

Because the police focused their efforts on apprehending the vigilante, they allowed Bane to make his getaway without any interference, much to Mokuba's dismay.

The last of Bane's men was well past the police and nearing the city's border on the freeway. As soon as he sped under a "bridge", his hostage was suddenly yanked up into the air. The armed soldier was taken aback and soon crashed into an unoccupied bat-pod a few yards away. The mercenary fell off the motorcycle and was promptly knocked out when the dark knight smashed an armored fist into his face. Batman took the portable computer and noticed that some program was at 100 percent completion. He soon found himself surrounded by _dozens _of police cars, and a police chopper to boot. The vigilante placed the portable computer on his bike's holster and hopped on. He adjusted his vehicle's position and aimed the mounted cannons on a ramp truck; the ramps dropped and allowed an accessible, if not, convenient, escape for the Batman.

All the cops who aimed their firearms at Domino's most wanted, now hurried themselves to pursue the costumed figure, who fled on the freeway above (after making the jump on his bike).

"How did you lose him?" asked the deputy, to the officers on radio.

"He has a lot of firepower."

Hanasaki, furious, cried, "What did he do?"

Mokuba secretly grinned at this turn of events.

* * *

The police chase for the Batman continued back into the streets of Neo Domino. The vigilante found himself at a crossroads and spun his vehicle's wheels to make a sharp turn on a three-way road. The waves of police cars had seemingly cornered the dark knight in a dead-end street, half of which was covered in shadow. Scores of police officers aimed their guns at the blackness of the dead-end path. The deputy commissioner got out of his car, along with Mokuba.

"I bet he's as dumb as he dresses, considering that he has nowhere left to go. Like a rat in a trap!" boasted the glory hound. He fumbled with a megaphone, intending to announce that he has the vigilante surrounded. However...

...a blinding light shined brightly from the shadows. The source is from a matte black, sleek bat-esque flying vehicle, which flew over the greatly astonished police force. Mokuba turned to the deputy. "I think there's a reason why the police have not been able to catch him." he remarked, smirking. Hanasaki said nothing and handed the megaphone to the young officer.

* * *

Seto Kaiba's business rival, Rex Godwin, was visibly disturbed by the reappearance of the city's former hero, now wanted criminal. In his penthouse, he turned off the TV and stormed off.

"Eight years, and the masked freak had to pick tonight to make his return?" he inquired.

His head of security, Tetsuo Ushio, remarked, "At least he drew the cops off Bane." Ushio's cell phone beeped. He answered the call and then hung up.

"That was Bane, sir. He just returned underground. He said that although the Batman interfered, the mission itself was a success."

"And what about the men the police captured?" Godwin asked, curious.

"He said, and I quote, _They will die before talking_."

Rex put down his glass, and started walking to the next room. "Where _does _he find men _that _loyal?" said the corrupt businessman, who ordered one of his goons, "Get the champagne. And can we get some girls in here?"

He entered his private chambers and heard a woman's voice. "Be careful what you wish for." It was the Cat, who immediately attacked Godwin and backed him against the wall. The master jewel thief stretched out her left leg and disarmed the man of his pistol with the razor sharp stiletto of her left boot.

"Oh, cat got your tongue?" She placed her gloved hand on Rex's throat.

"You are one baka bitch." gasped Rex.

Kisara retorted, "Nobody ever accused me of being a baka."

"Well, you're a baka... because you came here."

"I just want..." said Kisara, cutting her stiletto deeper into her captive's hand, "...what you owe me."

"Nobody always gets what they want, except for me." Rex pridefully boasted. His right-hand man, Ushio, pointed his gun at the back of Kisara's head.

"I like the outfit. Do those heels make it uncomfortable to walk in?" said the thug.

"I don't know," retorted the Cat, kicking the pointed tip of her heel at Ushio, who doubled over in pain. "Do they?"

The master thief picked up the thug's gun and pointed it at Rex's forehead. "What do you want?" calmly asked Rex.

"You know exactly what it is I want: the Clean Slate Program." Kisara clenched her teeth in anger.

"Ah, yes... the ultimate getaway for a master thief with a notorious criminal record."

One of Rex's other guards entered the room. "Hold it right there!"

Kisara quickly held Rex as a human shield and smashed the windows nearby. She tossed him out, knowing that the suspended scaffold below would break his fall. The Cat dropped down and landed gracefully, suggestive of her chosen animal motif. She kicked the switch, which plummeted the platform far away from Rex's hired help.

* * *

On a rooftop of a building overlooked by Rex's penthouse, Kisara interrogated the corrupt corporate executive. "Where is the Clean Slate?"

"The Clean Slate? Where you type in someone's name, date of birth, etc, and within minutes, no record, no trace of said person in every database in the world? Sound too good to be true, I'd say." Rex smugly replied.

"You're lying!" angrily cried Kisara, clicking the gun. "Wiping data took to the prototype stage!"

"Well, that's all you're going to get from me, bitch."

The Cat sighed, visibly upset. She looked around, and saw nearly twenty men who appeared from the shadows. As the men approached, Kisara quickly grabbed Rex captive once more, pointing her gun at him. "Stay back!" threatened Kisara. "I'm not bluffing!"

"**They know; they just don't care.**" announced a gravelly voice from the scaffold above. It was the Batman, who now dropped down on one of Bane's soldiers.

The men surrounding the Cat and the Bat began their assault, attacking from all sides. Kisara let go of Godwin and countered a mercenary's incoming fist with a block and an elbow strike to the nose. The dark knight sweep kicked two of his assailants and did a double ground take-down attack. Meanwhile, Rex Godwin frantically retreated from the fighting, fearful for his life since the Batman was believed to have gone one a killing spree years ago.

The masked fighters' combat styles complemented the other; the Bat, with his heavier, more damaging blows, and the Cat, with her graceful, lightning quick strikes. It was this unique combination that the battle couple outmatched their attackers, despite being outnumbered twenty to two. Kisara had knocked the wind out of an armed thug, and took his gun after losing the one she had earlier in the fight. She aimed the firearm at one of the mercenaries behind her "partner." The Batman saw this and promptly shook the gun out of Kisara's hand.

She exclaimed, "Why'd you do that for?"

"**No guns, no killing.**" rebuked the dark knight, who knee-kicked the crotch of the man behind him.

"Oh, where's the fun in that!" the Cat quipped, "You killed Ishtar!"

The thief's words pierced the armor of Seto's troubled psyche. He just barely dodged another attacker when he briefly paused upon Kisara's retort. The Bat struck his adversary with a few precise hits to the kidney and ended him by snapping his elbow. As the battle couple were down to the last few combatants, machine gunfire headed in their direction from above. The Batman and the Cat fled together towards the edge of the rooftop to avoid getting shot by the hail of bullets. The dark knight dropped into the cockpit of his aircraft vehicle below, while Kisara initially hesitated joining her unexpected savior. However, all hesitation in the woman died down when she saw a giant figure slowly walking her way.

Bane. The masked behemoth was approaching like he had all the time in the world. And yet, that frightened Kisara more than if he were to charge at her. She dropped into the second-pilot seat of _The Bat_.

"My mother warned me about getting into cars with strange men." joked the Cat.

The Batman corrected her. "**This isn't a car.**" As the aircraft lifted itself off the ground, its rotors spinning and whirring, Kisara was taken for a surprise, albeit, momentarily. Once _The Bat_ rose above the assailants below, Seto glimpsed at the masked man standing, who held up his hands in a boastful manner.

_He must be Bane, _thought the city's former protector. _The Bat_ flew off and away from Godwin's penthouse and to a more relatively safer location somewhere in the city. Kisara looked at the city lights out her cockpit window, as the helicopter soared across the skies. She was not deceived by the urban utopia's outward marvel appearance, for she knew better; the city's social class system was favored the haves over the have nots.

* * *

_The Bat_ landed on the roof of Seto Kaiba's summer penthouse. The cockpit hatch slid open, and the masked woman saw herself out. "See you around, handsome."

The dark knight ironically replied, "**You're welcome.**"

"I had it under control." Kisara claimed, walking away.

"**Those weren't your everyday street thugs.**" said Batman, who climbed out of the pilot's seat, "**They were trained assassins. I saved your life.**"

"What do you want from me? To share your bed for the night? I'm not a loose woman, you know." scoffed the Cat.

The stoic stated, "**I'm not interested in that. However, I need you to tell me what you did with Seto Kaiba's fingerprints.**"

Kisara's curiosity piqued. "Well, looks like the billionaire wasn't kidding when he said he had a special friend. I traded the man's prints to Godwin... for something that doesn't even exist."

"**I doubt that man will get the better of you.**"

"Aw, that's so sweet." Kisara remarked, taking a liking to her knight.

"**Do you know what he plans to do with them?**"

"I don't know. But Godwin seemed pretty interested in that stock market incident tonight."

The Cat and the Bat heard a police chopper somewhere in the distance. The dark knight turned around and saw that it past the side of a taller building. He turned back to the Cat. "**Miss. Shiroi?**" She was nowhere to be found.

"**So THAT'S what it feels like.**" noticed Batman, as he climbed back into _The Bat's_ pilot seat.

* * *

Later that night, _The Bat_ passed through the waterfall in the cavern beneath the Kaiba Mansion. The aircraft hovered atop a platform as it slowly landed there. Hobson, the gentleman's gentleman, left the computer station and cautiously approached the vehicle. "I see that you've returned to the city with your taste for wanton destruction and violence!"

"I retrieved this computer!" said Seto, unmasked, and with black make-up circling around his eyes. The surrogate father and son had to yell over the helicopter's rotors as they eventually slowed to a complete stop. As they walked over to the computer and crime lab station, the men continued their exchange.

The butler inquired, "Aren't the police supposed to investigate the evidence?"

"The police doesn't have the right tools to analyze it!"

"They would if you gave them the tools!"

"One man's tool is another man's weapon!" stated Seto, a matter-of-factly.

"In your paranoid mind, yes, but there are many good men that you can turn to help—"

"Hobson, enough! The police weren't getting the job done!" exclaimed the brunette, who put down the portable laptop on the crime lab station.

"Perhaps they would have, if you hadn't shown up as Domino's most wanted for the first time in eight years."

"You thought that I wouldn't be able to pull it off like I did back then?"

"No, I thought that you gave the police force a wild goose chase, with the help of some gadgets from Nezbitt. What about when you confront Bane? What will you do?" asked Hobson, pointing to a computer monitor which showed camera surveillance footage of the attack in the stock exchange.

Seto glanced at the footage. He claimed, "Then I'll fight harder, I always have."

"Take a look at the man's speed! His ferocity! His training!" The butler pointed out the brutality and efficiency of Bane's assault on the security guards. "I see a force to be reckoned with in him. I see... that the League of Shadows is making a comeback."

Kaiba seated himself and observed that the masked man has a similar fighting style as his own. "You said he was excommunicated from the League."

"Yes, by Ra's al Ghul. Bane most likely leads the League now."

"Ra's al Ghul _was_ the leader of the League of Shadows and I beat him. Bane is just a mercenary. I need to find out what he's planning for Neo Domino." Seto said, foolishly underestimating his newest opponent.

The detective typed away at the computer as he analyzed the robbers' equipment. The computer monitor prompted an encrypted database of the city's stock market deals, which scrolled on indefinitely. "It appears to be a long list of trades of some kind. And my stolen fingerprints, courtesy of Kisara Shiroi." He noted after seeing a copied image of his prints on the monitor. He took out a flash drive, which contained the evidence, from his computer. "Give this to Nezbitt tomorrow morning. He can crack the encryption and let us know which trades they were for."

Kaiba went to his armor's holding chamber to remove his costume so that he can properly retire for the night.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Seto and Hobson returned to the mansion above and headed to the foyer. The billionaire was on his way to take a well deserved shower in the master bath and then rest in his bedroom. "I'll give this to Mr. Nezbitt, which will be the last thing I do for you, Seto-sama." announced the butler.

Kaiba turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. "Nani?"

"I've sewn you up, I've set your bones, but I won't bury you. I've buried enough members of the Kaiba family." Hobson firmly stated.

"You're leaving me?"

"Yes, because you see only one end to your mission. Leaving you... is all I have to make you understand. You're not the same Batman anymore. You'll have to find another way to deal with the pain that drove you for most of your relatively short life. I remember you used to talk about getting a normal life after the Batman was no longer needed."

"Hobson... Anzu died... after telling me that we could be together. When she died, so did my only chance for a normal life."

"What if she hadn't?" Hobson asked, realizing his past mistake. A mistake in which had the unintended consequence of his surrogate son being unable to move on in life.

"What are you talking about, Hobson? The past can't be changed, you know that." said Seto, still haunted by Mazaki's death.

"What if before she died, she wrote a letter, saying that she chose Marik Ishtar instead of you?" Kaiba was dumbfounded. "What if, to spare you further pain, I burned that letter?"

"How dare you use Anzu to try to stop me." said Seto, with a tranquil fury.

"I wanted you to know the truth, Seto-sama. I don't want to lie to you anymore, but gomennasai."

"You're sorry? You expected to destroy all that I have left in the world, and that we're going to forgive and forget about all this?" Seto replied, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know what this means, Seto-sama."

"What does it mean?"

"It means your hatred, and it also means losing someone that I have cared for since I first heard his cries echo through this house when he lost his parents. You and Mokuba are as precious to me as you two were to your own parents. And I swore to them that I would protect you both, but I failed to protect _you_. As such, I'm doing this to try to save your life to make up for my failure. That, Seto-sama, is what I want, even if it is the last thing I do."

"Goodbye, Hobson." Seto said, tears streaming down his face. The orphaned billionaire trudged upstairs, having lost his oldest friend.

Hobson Daimon sent Roland the flashdrive early that morning, and returned to pack up his belongings. He promptly left the city and his family behind for good.

* * *

_Next chapter – Calm before the storm_


	7. Calm before the storm

_Chapter 6: Calm before the storm_

* * *

Seto Kaiba couldn't sleep well at all, despite resting on the comfort of his own bed. He woke up to the sound of the door bell ringing for the past minute. The billionaire donned his father's old robe and started down the stairway. "Hobson, will you answer the door?" cried Kaiba, half-asleep. He opened the mansion's front door himself and saw it was Roland Nezbitt. The aged CEO, surprised, inquired, "Answering your own door, Kaiba-san?"

"Hobson left." the billionaire yawned, letting the tech wizard inside his home. The two walked towards the parlor from the foyer.

"I see... Well, take a look at page 3."

Roland handed the newspaper over to Seto, who read the headline and article: **Kaiba Seto Doubles Down and Loses**. "It appears that you made a lot of poor investments in the futures exchange, verified by your thumbprint. Those futures options expired midnight last night." said Nezbitt.

"But I never went to the city's stock exchange at all yesterday."

"I know, considering that your nocturnal exploits were all over the news." reassured Roland. "In the long run, we should be able to prove fraudulent trading, but as of this moment, you are completely broke. As you know, without your 51 percent majority shareholding, KaibaCorp is running the risk of a takeover by Rex Godwin, and his company, Yliaster Industries."

"The Batman's arsenal. We can't allow Godwin to acquire the Applied Sciences Division."

"I'm already ahead of you, Kaiba-san. I made sure that Applied Sciences locked up and is off the company's records. However..." reassured Roland, who quickly warned, "The Momentum Energy Project is a different matter."

Kaiba realized the implications. He said, "Kujaku Mai. We'll need to convince the rest of the Board to give her their full support. We'll have to show her the reactor."

"You better get dressed then. We have less than an hour before the board meeting at noon." the CEO urged the now penniless billionaire.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, the KaibaCorp CEO had requested that Miss. Kujaku accompany him to Neo Domino Harbor. The blonde woman inquired, "I still don't understand why you have brought me here, Mr. Nezbitt."

"Please bear with me, Kujaku-san." urged Nezbitt, who opened a trailer door for Mai. They entered the trailer building behind a warehouse, which seemed nothing more than a tiny office. "Now, don't be alarmed." Roland assured, as he pressed a secret switch. The entire office floor promptly (slowly but surely) descended underground; naturally, Mai found herself regaining her composure.

"You're showing me the reactor's location, aren't you?"

"That I am. You see, the reactor is based near the water so in the event of a security breach, flooding the chamber will be no problem."

"Is Kaiba-san really that paranoid?"

"I suppose, but I'm not the judgmental type." replied Roland, with an ironic tone. The platform eventually landed atop a flight of stairs. The chamber itself was made out of industrialized concrete and metal, which was another security feature to prevent undesired breaches. Across the CEO and board member was Seto Kaiba, standing beside the reactor controls.

"I believed it would be prudent to allow you to witness the fruit of your investment, Kujaku-san." remarked Seto. The two had been intimate years ago, but the falling out between them (over the energy project) led to a last name basis once again.

"The money is not a problem, Kaiba-san." replied Mai, approaching the brunette. "Free clean energy for an entire city under an indefinite number of years. Two years ago, a German physicist named Dr. Albert Zweinstein published a paper on the Momentum system's potential for a _Zero Reverse _effect. Barely a week after that announcement, you claimed that the reactor was experiencing problems. However, I knew this to be a lie; I know that the machine operates just perfectly."

The desperate man pleaded, "Kujaku-san... if the reactor works, there's the chance that overloading the system will threaten the city."

"Will it put your mind at ease to know that the scientist was killed in a plane crash half a year ago?" Mai said, reassuringly.

"I'm afraid that someone else will manage to replicate Dr. Zweinstein's theories, construct another Momentum system, and test the machine's limits, causing a _Zero Reverse _explosion." urged Kaiba. "Because of my current predicament, I'll need you to be the new owner of my company, KaibaCorp, and thus, this reactor."

"And what will I do with this reactor once I accept your proposition?" asked Mai.

"Whatever you want with it, as long as its location is not revealed to the public; if you should choose to activate the reactor, make absolutely certain that it channels no more energy than it already produces. If you cannot guarantee its safety, immediately flood this chamber."

"You have trust issues, don't you, Kaiba-san?"

"I'm trusting you, aren't I?"

"Well, you don't have much of a choice in the matter." Mai replied, crossing her arms. The back-to-back conversation between the two just reeked of a lingering sexual tension.

"Before you arrived here, I could have flooded this chamber anytime I wanted." beseeched Kaiba. "And right now, I'm choosing to trust you. Please, Kujaku-san."

"Mai." said Kujaku, offering her hand.

Seto smirked. "Mai." Roland smiled as the couple shook hands.

* * *

Barely thirty minutes later, the trio found themselves at a boardroom in KaibaCorp Tower. The board members prepared themselves for the meeting that would irrevocably affect the company's future and the new owner. Roland stood at one end of the long table, before his seat, whereas Mai was already seated. Seto, however, had just entered the room and was fixing his tie as he stood at the other end of the table.

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman." announced Nezbitt. "Let us commence the board meeting."

Rex Godwin took the opportunity to remark on the elephant in the room, namely that Seto Kaiba, no longer the majority shareholder, was seated in the owner's chair. "I'd like to point out, that, as a respectable board member, there is a non-board member here today. Which is highly irregular, despite his family name being shown above the door." Godwin's observation caught the attention of his peers.

"Seto Kaiba's family founded this company for decades." recalled one board member, who was a loyal Kaiba family friend.

Another faithful board added, "And he himself has run—!"

"Into the ground!" cut off Rex, "Didn't anybody see or read the news this morning? Reckless gambling on futures trading has not only cost the baka hanbun hinshu (half-breed)* his ownership, but all of us as well, a substantial amount of money. The man has to leave. Now."

"I'm afraid that he has a point, Kaiba-sama." Nezbitt remarked. The others were surprised at the CEO's statement, specifically the honorific, which is ironic, considering the circumstances.

Seto simply acknowledged this decision and stood from his seat after he glanced at Mai, who gave him a nod. Before he could even approach the room's doors, he heard Roland's amusingly quick words.

"Now, with Kaiba-sama no longer the owner of KaibaCorp, and a certain board member possessing the majority shareholding, that would make Kujaku Mai the new chair and owner."

"What?" angrily exclaimed Godwin, his dream to take control of the company shattered. The power-hungry man stared at Mai, then at Seto, and seethed with rage. Kaiba nodded to Nezbitt, who returned the favor.

* * *

The company's former owner walked out the doors of the tower and was hounded by dozens of news reporters and cameramen. He simply ignored them and walked past. He kept hearing stuff like: "It's Kaiba Seto!" "Kaiba Seto!" and "How does it feel to lose all your money?" Kaiba turned around and looked at the logo of his family's company, for perhaps the final time.

"I figured you'd need a ride, aniki." said a familiar voice beside Seto. "Because it seems my two percent wouldn't do much to help you out in there." He turned around and saw it was his younger brother, Officer Mokuba Kaiba, in the driver's seat of his patrol car.

"Sure." Seto replied, getting in the front passenger seat. The police car proceeded past Kaiba Tower.

"You gave the police quite a chase last night," said Mokuba, still driving. "I should know, since, well, _I _was there. It's funny when I think about it. It's not everyday a police officer has to help pursue his own brother. But at the very least, you could have been a bit more... less showy and more shadowy."

"One of these days, I'm going to have to find a way to clear my name. But until then... Mokie, I will have to endure," the older brother remarked.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Seto."

"I know. Old habits die hard."

"Speaking of which... when you first started nearly a decade ago, what made you decide on wearing a mask? Was it to protect the people you care about?"

"Exactly. And the idea was to be a symbol. Batman... could be anyone. That was the point."

"Well, it's good to see you back."

"Not everybody agrees. Like Hobson."

"I know. He paid me a visit before leaving the city. I tried to talk him out of it, but I understood his reasoning. He told me that I should take care of you in his stead."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Mokie." Seto smirked. "Sorry, old habits, again."

"I know. If you want, you can move in my apartment, aniki."

"I'll be fine. With Roland's help, I'll be able to keep the mansion. Anyway, do you have anything on Bane's whereabouts?" Seto inquired, getting to the other business at hand.

"Not at all. Gomen. Want me to drop you off at the mansion then?"

"Not yet, actually. Drop me off in the Satellite. There's someone I have to see."

"Got it, aniki." Mokuba drove his car across one of the city's bridges, heading to the slums.

* * *

After the board meeting at KaibaCorp was over, Rex Godwin promptly returned to his penthouse suite. The corrupt corporate executive angrily cried, "How the hell did Mai Kujaku acquire the full support of the Board of Directors?" His right-hand man, Tetsuo Ushio, listened as he walked behind him in the drawing room.

"Was she meeting with Kaiba? Was she sleeping with him? I should have become the new owner of KaibaCorp! Ore-sama (The great me)!" ranted Rex.

Ushio shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

"Hmph! You clearly don't know much of anything, you baka! And where is Bane?"

"He's—"

"_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear._" declared the masked mercenary, standing behind them several feet away. The two men turned around and faced the giant.

Godwin approached Bane. "What the hell is going on? Your attack in the stock exchange yesterday didn't work! Because I'm not the new owner of KaibaCorp!"

"_I simply did what you said and bankrupted Kaiba Seto. The plan is proceeding as scheduled._"

"Oh, really? Yliaster Industries didn't absorb KaibaCorp at all! And now you have my construction crews working around the city 24/7. You guaranteed me that your services would be worth my while, but it's not!" Rex relentlessly (and foolishly) yelled at the large man.

"_Leave us._" Bane ordered Ushio.

Godwin replied, "No, stay here! I'm the one in charge!"

Bane placed his left hand and cupped it over Rex's right shoulder. "_Do you still feel in charge?_" The white-haired businessman became intimidated by the mercenary; his thug went over into the other room.

"But... I paid you a small fortune."

"_And you think doing so gives you power over me? Money isn't power. Power is power._" Bane asserted, placing his left hand on the back of the businessman's head. "_Your money and infrastructure have been useful to me. Until now._"

"What are you?" whispered Rex, visibly afraid of what is to come.

The hulking behemoth proclaimed, "_I'm Domino's reckoning. And I'm here to end the borrowed time you and the rest of the city have been living on for too long._"

The corrupt executive realized that despite his own pride and lust for power, he was far from the standards of the monster before him. "You're... pure evil."

"_I'm necessary evil._" Bane covered the man's face with his right hand, his left still on the back of Rex's head. The terrorist began to slowly twist Rex's head...

...Tetsuo and the other guards heard their employer's screams engulf the suite. Silence followed not long afterward.

* * *

Kisara Shiroi was in her apartment in the Satellite, about to pack her things in an attempt to skip town, when she heard her "imouto" arguing with someone in the other room. The jewel thief walked over to see who arrived at her place. It was none other than her dance partner from the masquerade charity ball, Seto Kaiba. "He's not a narc. Hell, he's broke." Kisara said to Kotori Mizuki.

The Cat gave the penniless billionaire a little tour of her room, as she continued packing her stuff. "It's not much, but it's more than what you have left right now." The room itself was fairly small, if only for the several stolen goods that covered most of it.

"Actually, they're letting me keep the house..." replied Seto, subdued.

She shook her head. "The rich don't even go broke the same way as the rest of us, eh?"

"My _special_ friend might hope to change your opinion of me."

Kisara, curious, asked, "And how would he do that?"

"By giving you what you want."

"It doesn't exist." scoffed Kisara, resuming to what she was doing.

"He said it does. He wants to meet tonight at midnight. At the old subway station connecting Satellite and Neo Domino."

"Why?"

"He needs to find and stop Bane. He thinks you know how and where."

Kisara pondered for a second. "Tell him... I'll think about it."

"All right. Arigato." replied Kaiba, turning to leave the apartment.

However, Kisara stopped him in his tracks. "Kaiba-san?"

"Yes?"

"Gomen... that I helped the people who stole all your money." sincerely (well, almost) apologized Kisara.

Seto took in her apology and then realized that wasn't completely genuine. "No, you're not." retorted Seto, leaving the apartment and Kisara, stunned.

* * *

_Next chapter – Broken_

*Although many anime/manga characters display non-Japanese physical traits, I've decided that in my take of Seto and Mokuba, they are half-Japanese, and half-American (some European stock) to explain my version of Rex Godwin's tasteless remark.

Many thanks to the ONE guy that leaves a quality review. You know who you are. As you all know (or not), Bane is the one antagonist in this particular series, that truly tests our hero physically as well as mentally. And reading info about fictional characters on wiki isn't all bad. After all, I do that, too. A lot.

As for the emotional parting of ways, I changed a couple lines around, as I often do, to make it more relevant and/or convenient. And I'm pretty sure that particular line would kill the scene...

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading.


	8. Broken

_Chapter 7: Broken_

_A/N: Be advised. From this point, a certain major aspect greatly deviates from the original story in which this is based upon. There will be spoilers. You will all probably figure what THAT is soon. After all, I am the author... Please enjoy the chapter._

* * *

The Kaiba brothers left Satellite and headed over to the mansion on the outskirts of Neo Domino. Rain had started pouring by the time they arrived at their ancestral estate. "Thanks for the ride, Otoutu (little brother)." said Seto, as he exited the patrol car.

"No problem, aniki." replied Mokuba, who observed the presence of another individual. "I see you have company."

"What?" said Seto, who turned around and saw a voluptuous blonde woman, Mai Kujaku, walking over from her company car. "Mai?"

She was soaking wet from the downpour; so was he.

"Have fun you two!" Mokuba drove off the grounds. The officer had just received a call that a body was found in a dumpster.

Back at the mansion's front steps, Seto asked, "What are you doing here, Mai?"

"I thought it would be prudent to pay you a personal visit, Seto." replied the new KaibaCorp owner. "Do you have the keys?"

"I don't need them." Kaiba smiled. The couple ran off to the side of the mansion and broke in through one of the unlocked doors. They were dripping rainwater on the parlor room floors.

"You better take a shower, Mai. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold now."

Mai, however, sensuously suggested, "Maybe we could share one together... just like old times?" As she closed in on him, her breasts had pressed against his right arm.

Seto reflexively pulled away. He nervously said, "Um... _they _were touching me."

"Oh, you pervert." teased Mai, chuckling.

"But you were the one who—!"

"I know. I was just kidding. Who knew that the infamous playboy was the chivalrous type?"

Seto took the tease in stride. There was something about this woman that he found attractive. Not to mention that she was probably the best he ever had. Their flings all had started on the first year anniversary of Anzu's death, seven years ago. By then, he had already retired the cape and cowl. He met Mai, who according to Anzu's mother, was a family friend, at the city's cemetery. The grieving over their mutual friend led to a passionate affair that lasted until three years ago; in other words, he and Mai were what would be referred to as on/off-again _sex friends_.

"We'll just take separate showers and reconvene back here." Seto announced. The ex-lovers promptly went up the flight of stairs in the foyer and to separate baths on the above floor.

* * *

When Mokuba returned to the city, he and several other officers had met at a murder site and went over the standard police procedure for crime scene investigations. The body of Rex Godwin was found drenched and lying face down in a dumpster. A couple hours later, Mokuba decided to pay the injured police commissioner a visit at Neo Domino General. He had mostly dried himself off before entering the emergency room.

"May I help you, Officer Kaiba?" asked Yugi Mutou, lying on his hospital bed, starting to recover from his wounds. Sitting beside Mutou was Deputy Commissioner Tomoya Hanasaki.

"Sir, Rex Godwin's body was just found in a dumpster a couple hours ago. I thought you might want to know about it." said the young officer, approaching his superiors.

"Why?"

"Well, I discovered that his name is all over these construction permits I just pulled. More than half of all the tunnels underneath Neo Domino have been the work of Yliaster Industries. His construction crews are responsible for sewer maintenance, demolitions, etc."

Mokuba handed over his files to the commissioner. Mutou briefly read some pages and turned to face the deputy beside him. "Why didn't _you_ do much underground searching on my behalf?"

"Remind me to inform detail to keep hotheaded cops like you out." replied the deputy, facing Mokuba, then back to Mutou. "I already had sent teams down there searching, but it's a immense network, sir."

Yugi retorted. "Send more men then. More opportunities to be found to catch Bane."

"Right, the masked mercenary..." muttered Hanasaki.

"Weirder things have happened in this city, deputy, weirder things. This is Japan, after all." Yugi warned. The aged commissioner glanced in Mokuba's direction. "Lose the uniform, rookie. You report directly to me now, _Detective_ Kaiba. The police can benefit from having more hotheads on the force."

"With all due respect, sir, Rex Godwin. Yliaster Industries... it could all be a coincidence." modestly replied the young cop.

Yugi quipped, "You're a detective now, son. From now on, you're not allowed to believe in coincidences anymore."

* * *

In the Kaiba Mansion, a man and a woman were all alone together. Mai had just got out of a shower and was wearing nothing but a towel. Kaiba, however, was already done and was in a fresh set of new clothes. After Seto had set the fireplace, he sat on the sofa, facing the self-contained furnace. He had felt a hand drop on his shoulder; he knew who it was. Mai stood behind him and stooped in to touch his lips with hers. She loosened the towel and let it fall to the ground and climbed on top of Seto...

...the lovers had engaged in an impassioned kiss, one bare, the other still clothed. Kaiba pulled away briefly. "You're good at this."

"So are you..."

They continued their little makeout session. However, it stopped almost as suddenly as it started. Kaiba gently pushed Mai's lips off his own. "What's wrong? Was I too strong?" asked Mai, slightly disappointed.

"No, no... it's just. I have to do something tonight. I'm sorry." He stood up from the sofa, picked up the towel and offered it Mai to cover herself.

"You're going after Bane tonight, aren't you?"

Seto's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"I know everything." answered Mai, smirking. "_Well_, almost everything, _Batman_."

"Since when?"

"Before I even met you seven years ago."

"How?"

"The face you wore out in the public. Playboy billionaire Seto Kaiba. I knew it was just a mask for the other face you wore at night, stopping criminals and saving the innocent. That impossible anger, strangling the grief until the memory of your loved ones is just poison in your veins."

"Wait a minute, those words... who are you?" Seto recalled the same words from his mentor some ten years ago.

Mai confessed. "I am the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. My real name is Talia."

Kaiba immediately assumed a defensive stance, wary of his deceased mentor's daughter. What could she possibly want now? Revenge? Because he left her father for dead on that train nine years ago?

"You have nothing to fear from me, I assure you, Seto. If I wanted you dead, I would have done so years ago." calmly stated Talia, barely covering herself with the towel, shamelessly.

Seto lowered his guard, after realizing that there was an apparent truth in her words. "So after all the times we've slept together in the past, you bring this up now?" He narrowed his eyes, slightly suspicious.

"I'm deeply sorry, but my father had intended for us to marry when you impressed him with your peak physical and mental condition. He even had it arranged for me to befriend the late Anzu Mazaki during your training in the mountains as a backup plan. I genuinely fell in love with you the moment I saw you as your returned to the city. And when I saw how much you were hurting on the inside after her death, I could not live with myself and offered my body to you..."

Kaiba pondered, trying to take in the sudden revelation. He made his decision and advanced to the demon head's daughter. "I believe you. Now wait here." Seto left the room and dashed to the master bedroom upstairs. Seto later returned to the parlor and draped a coat over Mai's bare body. "Thank you," said the blonde goddess, sitting down on the sofa.

Seto stood by. He interrogated, "What do you know about Bane? I heard he was a member of the League of Shadows."

"He was trained by my father, but was banished from the League. No one knows where he came from before he escaped the pit. Although the League of Shadows isn't known for its mercy on slaying evil, Bane was too extreme. He would often devastate targets on his missions, which drew too much attention from intelligence agencies. His excommunication was not taken well... and he... My father still accepted me as his daughter..." Talia stifled a cry.

"I'm terribly sorry, Talia." replied Kaiba, understanding the implication. "But, do you know where exactly he is in the city?"

"Not at all."

"So I see...You can stay here for the night."

"Thank you."

Kaiba checked the time. It was now five o' clock in the afternoon. He needed some sleep since he couldn't rest well last night, and he had until midnight to meet with Kisara.

"You look tired, beloved."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Of course." answered Talia, concerned. "Would you like to rest? Perhaps with me?"

"I'd like that."

The couple slept together in the master bedroom upstairs that evening. Seto Kaiba had never slept better in all his life. For all he knew, he could finally open his heart to another person for the first time in years. At eleven, Kaiba woke himself up, made his side of the bed, and lightly kissed Talia's forehead. He went down the stairway and headed to the parlor room. There, he pressed 3 certain keys of the marble piano, which opened the bookcase and led to the cave beneath the mansion. Kaiba descended the elevator and advanced to the batsuit's holding chamber.

* * *

In the old subway station, connecting Satellite and the rest of Domino, two masked figures rendezvous at the Satellite end. The dark knight parked his bat-pod in a hidden capsule above ground and trekked underground. The Cat stood against one of the subway support columns and saw the Bat approaching from the shadows. "Don't be shy." she teased. "Kaiba said you can give me the Clean Slate program."

"**That depends.**"

"On what?"

"**On what you want it for. I want it to keep it out of the wrong hands.**"

"Still don't trust me, eh? How can we change that?"

"**You can start by taking me to Bane.**"

The Cat walked away from the column and Batman. "Let's get going." The Cat and the Bat started the long journey down to Bane's lair.

"Down here, Bane's soldiers patrol the tunnels." informed Kisara, as they walked close to the tunnel walls. "Like you told me last night, they aren't your average brawlers."

"**Neither am I.**" said the vigilante, following his guide into a hidden door of the tunnel walls. The battle couple climbed down a flight of steps filled with Yliaster Industries construction equipment. They set up a plan of sorts to systematically take down any and all armed men at each patrolling checkpoint. The Cat approached before a lone gunman turning around a corner. She announced, "He's right behind you."

The stunned man turned back and saw an inverted man-sized bat, hanging from above the ground. "**Me.**" The cape swooped downward, and the mercenary was quickly knocked out when an armored fist slammed into his face.

Further along the tunnels, two armed patrol guards cautiously paced themselves against the wall. A third man not far away had noticed the feline-costumed thief's silhouette and headed in her direction. He was trip-kicked as he turned around the corner; a lightning fast knuckle was the last thing he saw before succumbing to blackness.

Meanwhile, the two armed men in the patrol checkpoint had heard a sound in the tunnels. The first one immediately fired his machine gun into the darkness. The dark knight effortlessly dodged the rain of bullets, jerked the firearm away and headbutted the soldier in the forehead, knocking him out clean. The second soldier tossed a grenade in Batman's way (who got out of range), only to fall unconscious when Kisara struck him on the head from behind.

The Cat remarked, "Not bad, Bats."

"**You're doing well yourself, without killing.**"

"Thanks. Now follow me."

The battle couple walked towards a closed off arena, mostly covered in darkness. "Just a little further." The Cat opened a metal door (a ring of bars) and let the knight enter first. As soon as the bat passed through, Kisara quickly shut the door behind him. It was a trap! He turned to face the traitorous woman through the metal bars as the lights flickered on.

"Sorry, but it was either you or me."

"**You're making a terrible mistake, Shiroi Kisara.**"

"_Not as terrible as your mistake, I fear..._" remarked a demonic voice from behind. The Bat turned around and saw the masked terrorist known as Bane. He was sporting a military-grade gunfire and tear-resistant body armor (covering his torso) and metal knee guards on his guerrilla style pants. A leather arm strap, reminiscent of a falconer's glove, covered his right hand and half of his arm. The giant stood across the Batman, at the center of the metal catwalk.

"**Bane.**"

"_Come now, let's not stand on ceremony here, Kaiba Seto..._" announced the masked man, revealing that he knows the man behind the cape and cowl.

Kisara's eyes widened upon this revelation. Her heart sank. She had just betrayed a good man to a monster so she could save herself. Seto slightly turned his head back, acknowledging that his traitor now knows his secret. The Batman then slowly approached Bane and looked at his surroundings. Armed mercenaries, most likely Bane's best marksmen, stood above the room at all sides. Kaiba quickly realized that there was no escape from this confrontation. He had no choice but to face the excommunicated League member head-on. As Bane advanced forward, the dark knight followed suit and threw a left jab and right uppercut to his opponent's neck and jaw. He promptly did a quick succession of heavy-hitting elbow strikes to his opponent's head. Each one of Batman's hits pushed back the hulking mass bit by bit. Such an onslaught would normally have incapacitated most people, but Bane is _not_ like most people; he didn't even make a single grunt. In fact, it was almost like he was playing with him...

The knight was about to follow through with a right straight punch to Bane's mask, but... the behemoth effortlessly caught the armored fist with his left hand. Kaiba struggled against his adversary's inhuman vise grip. "_Age has drained you of your strength, old man. For victory has defeated you!_"

Bane, without warning, slammed Seto's fist against his own cowled forehead, which stunned him. The lightning bruiser held onto the catwalk's railings and swiftly did a series of brutal push-kicks on the Bat. For the first time in a long time, Kaiba felt what it was like to be a striking bag. Hell, he wondered how someone with a large build can move so fast! The man's striking power exceeded that of Ra's al Ghul's and his speed matched the Joker's. He quickly regained his composure and threw a right hook to the mercenary's head, only for Bane to jerk his arm away and respond with a heavy back-fist to the cowl. In turn, he blocked Bane's left hook with his forearm gauntlets, but his opponent forced his arm downward, shoving him slightly in the process. Kaiba vainly headbutted Bane as he advanced. The monster looked amused. "_Is that all you have?_"

Seto was angry and began exhausting himself. Damn him! His opening attack consisted of some of his most powerful strikes and Bane felt next to nothing. He growled as he threw a series of hooks, which did absolutely nothing but make Bane budge, if only slightly. The behemoth blocked the incoming hook punch and retaliated with a backhand strike to Kaiba's cheek. Bane then push-kicked the dazed fighter off the side of the catwalk and into the metal platform below.

Fortunately, Kaiba made his cape semi-rigid, which helped slow his fall. Bane quickly climbed down the chain rope hanging beside the catwalk and forcefully grabbed his adversary's shoulder, manhandling him against a metal column. Batman elbowed Bane's massive arms away and threw a ineffective strike at the neck. The monster blocked the knife hand with ease and kneed Seto in the stomach, who painfully yelped. He recovered from the blow just in time to dodge Bane's left back-fist; he also caught Bane's right forearm to stop an incoming cross. The aged crime-fighter uselessly kept jabbing at the giant's torso when he thought he had him, and followed through with a knee to the chest. As the Bat was about to throw a right hook, Bane spun around and countered with a devastating spinning back-fist to the head. This had nearly knocked Seto out! Batman slumped atop the first steps of a bridge behind him. Seto painfully groaned, fighting off the dizziness. The mercenaries overlooking the fight simply stood silent, almost pitying the costumed man. The Cat, meanwhile, looked on with horror, unable to do anything.

Bane sadistically kicked Seto in the ribs. Hard. The man sharply cried out, blood dripping from his swollen lips. He wobbly stood up and had trouble climbing the rest of the small flight of metal steps. The giant, however, steadily walked up those same steps. The Batman, now punch-drunk, his costume completely saturated by the running water surrounding the arena, assumed a pathetic boxing stance as he let go of the railing. He had never encountered a physically superior opponent such as Bane until now. And right now, he actually felt afraid, like a wounded prey to a relentless predator.

When Bane advanced towards him, Seto growled as he threw a desperate right haymaker. The hulking mass easily ducked underneath the wild throw and countered with a damaging left overhand, right uppercut, and left sweeping strike to Kaiba's temple, jaw, and legs, respectively. He finished off with a brutal push-kick to the kidney, which sent the man flying off the bridge and into the platform. The monster's vicious onslaught took its toll on the dark knight, who was getting weaker and weaker. The Bat coughed up some blood. He had to rely on his gadgets to help him this time. He took out some smoke bombs from his utility belt and cast them toward Bane. The man didn't even flinch even as he was being covered by miniaturized explosions and smoke.

"_Ah, theatricality and deception! Powerful weapons..._" the banished League member remarked, advancing to the weakened ninja. "_...against the UNINITIATED. But we ARE initiated, aren't we Kaiba-chan?_"

Seto slowly got up and backed away, trying to prepare for another assault. Bane confidently stepped down the steps. He continued, "_Members of the League of Shadows!_" He effortlessly dodged Kaiba's jabs and held him up by the neck. "_Then you betrayed us!_"

"**You were excommunicated... by a group of psychopaths!**" retorted the Bat, gasping for breath. This, however, angered the monster, who promptly did a severe beat-down (a brutal succession of shovel hooks to the liver) and tossed the costumed fighter aside like a ragdoll.

"_I AM the League of Shadows!_" proclaimed the Head of the Demon's usurper, spreading his arms like a conductor from hell. "_And I'm here to fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny! My destiny!_"

Kaiba had enough of the deranged man's delusions and stood back up. Like a raging bull, he charged into Bane's hips, sending them both down to the ground. He delivered multiple straight punches to the maniac's head, which ended when the monster blocked and headbutted the exhausted knight. Seto doubled over and rolled to the side to shake off the blows and weariness.

"_You fight like a young man! Nothing held back! Admirable, but ultimately mistaken AND futile._" observed the nigh-unstoppable beast, standing back up from the ground.

The Bat took out the lights with a press of a focused EMP gadget in his belt, which blanketed the arena in total darkness. The false demon's head remained absolutely calm, however, and began to slowly walk around in a circle. "_Ah, so you think darkness is your ally? But you merely adopted the dark. I, however, was BORN in it! Molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was a man, and by then it was nothing to me, but BLINDING!_"

He saw right through his fellow ninja's trick and immediately found and seized Batman by the throat before tossing him to the platform's edge. "_The shadows betray you because they belong to me!_" Bane exclaimed, who pummeled away at Kaiba's mask as he held him down. The wounded knight's resistance dwindled as cracks in the cowl appeared. The masked man retreated. "_I will show you where I have made my home while preparing to bring true justice to this city!_" One of Bane's lieutenants tossed his superior a remote detonator. "_Then I will break you! AND your little blonde slut, especially._"

Kaiba immediately understood that Bane referred to Mai/Talia. He had to win this fight, to protect the city and those closest to him. Before he himself could do anything, the terrorist pressed the detonation button, which triggered explosives embedded in some support beams and part of the arched ceiling high above the room. Kisara pulled herself away from the boisterous noise and demolition. Chunks of metal and debris fell down to the platform, along with something extra. The Batman now realized where exactly Bane and his men were digging underneath: KaibaCorp Applied Sciences. A Burst Stream tank-like vehicle lay beneath the fallen metal debris. "**No...**"

"_Your precious armory! Graciously accepted, for we will need it._" Several mercenaries immediately flooded the basement as they climbed above by rope.

The dark knight struggled against his accumulation of injuries sustained during the rather one-sided fight with Bane. He painfully stood up. Despite being completely outmatched and on the verge of collapse, Seto would not surrender without giving his all to any threat to his city. He limped towards Bane, who egged him on and rhetorically inquired. "_So there's some fight left in you?_"

"**Always. I'll never let you win! Never!**" boasted Batman, roaring.

The aged Bat threw one final wild haymaker, which Bane evaded and countered with a knee-kick to the groin and a feral hammer-fist to the nape. "_I_ _was wondering what would break first_." Kaiba slumped to the ground, physically and mentally drained. "_Your spirit?_" the imposing man speculated, as he hoisted the winded hero atop his own head. "_Or your body?_" Bane then slammed Batman's back over his knee, _crippling him_. The crippled knight howled in terrible agony before his tormentor violently dropped him to the ground.

Seto Kaiba was paralyzed and lost consciousness from this critical blow. The armed soldiers overlooking the arena witnessed their leader's victory. However, there was no applause or celebration, since it was beneath Bane's warped sense of justice and honor. The man who broke the bat promptly tore off the fractured cowl from Seto's unconscious face. Bane beheld the cowl fragment in his hands and then nonchalantly cast it aside to the running waters. "_The dark knight falls._" muttered Bane, triumphant. Two other mercenaries climbed down and carried the defeated hero away.

A tear drop rolled down Kisara's eye as she retreated from the door and fled the underground tunnels. She had to escape before things in the city go from bad to worse. For the Batman was broken.

* * *

_Next chapter – A more severe punishment_

Thank you to those who reviewed.

kilnorc: You're not alone this time in the reviewing department, and who doesn't compare and contrast Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark? Both great character in their own right. I also should thank 5D's for the Momentum Energy system, among several other wonderful concepts since I would have otherwise pulled too much from Nolan's story. Finally, I intend to make Bane far worse than he was portrayed in most depictions and adaptations, (well not as bad as in 1997's Batman & Robin, but you know what I mean) Nolan's included. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter.

Autistic-Grizzly: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, so I'm sure you would enjoy this one. To satisfy your curiosity, I will answer your question. The story and hence, this series, takes place in Japan. I am fully aware that many other authors will use the English dub names for characters. I decided it would be more authentic for the characters to retain their original Japanese names, with the few exceptions of those without last names in the dub version (ie. I had Roland Nezbitt a composite of Isono and Soichira Ota, in the second series anime and original manga). You also probably noticed some splicing of Japanese words and grammar, which I felt was necessary for the relative realism.


	9. A more severe punishment

_Chapter 8: A more severe punishment_

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba decided to pay his older brother a visit at their family's estate the following morning. The young detective's intentions were to exchange notes with the masked crime-fighter, regarding Bane's whereabouts. Mokuba parked his patrol car in front of the mansion and rang the doorbell multiple times. Much to his surprise, the door opened to reveal the same blonde woman from yesterday, Mai Kujaku. She was wearing one of Seto's shirts, which gave off a hint as to her relationship with him. Mokuba politely greeted the stranger. "Konnichiwa (Hello) and ohayou gozamimasu (good morning). I'm Detective Kaiba Mokuba, whom you saw here the other day. I'm looking for my nii-san (older brother), Kaiba Seto. Is he here?"

Mai frowned. She answered, "Good morning to you, Detective Kaiba. I'm Kujaku Mai. I'm afraid that your older brother is not here right now."

"Would you know where he would be at this time of hour?"

She bit her lip, as she replied. "I do not know." In truth, she had some idea as to where the elder Kaiba would be, but feared that his absence implied something bad happened to him.

"So I see." observed Mokuba, disappointed. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Kujaku-san. Sayonara (Goodbye)." He turned around and began walking to his car.

"Chotto matte kudusai (Please wait)!" exclaimed Mai.

The young detective did a 180. "Nani (What)?"

"Actually, I might have some idea as to your brother's situation. Please come inside, Detective." admitted Mai. "It's going to be a long story. And you'll probably want to be comfortably seated for it..."

Mokuba understood and followed her inside the mansion.

* * *

An hour later, Mokuba was back in his patrol car, at a loss for words. For the past hour, Mai Kujaku, or rather Talia al Ghul, confessed to him of her true identity and history. The demon head's daughter also revealed that she knew his brother's secret and had left the night before to hunt down and stop the masked mercenary known as Bane. Mokuba tried calling his brother's cell phone number. Nothing. The younger Kaiba was worried. He sighed. "Where are you, nii-san?" The detective immediately recalled that modest apartment in Satellite the day before. The one where he dropped off Seto. He thought to himself. _Perhaps that's where I'll find some clues to find my brother._

The patrol car left the Kaiba Mansion and headed towards Satellite, which was on the way to the Daedalus bridge. Some twenty minutes later, Mokuba parked his vehicle on the street across the apartment building. He was about to exit his car until he saw a bluish-white-haired woman who, dressed in black and carried some luggage bags, hailed a taxi cab. The woman in question looked vaguely familiar to the young cop. He saw her leave from the same apartment his brother entered yesterday afternoon. _Now where did I see her before?_, thought Mokuba. _Wait a minute._ Images flashed before his eyes. It was the night Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou was critically wounded in the sewers. The night when the police found the abducted senator from the _Marik Ishtar Day_ event. The supposedly hapless woman who survived a gunfight amidst of what went on inside the pub before the police arrived. The same woman whose apartment Seto visited and was never seen again for police questioning, until today.

He was now a detective. There were far too many coincidences to be dismissed them as such. As the woman left in the cab, Mokuba called on the police dispatch. "Patch me through to Commissioner Mutou. I've got a lead on the senator's kidnapping." He promptly turned his key back into the car's ignition. He followed the taxi.

* * *

It was around noon when Kisara Shiroi found herself at Neo Domino Airport. She planned on leaving the country and someplace faraway. Her "little sister," Kotori Mizuki, opted to stay behind; a certain boy at the orphanage (Yuma) caught her eye, which she reciprocated. _Paris, France sounds about nice this time of year_, Kisara thought, as she looked at the list of flights soon-to-be departing from this city. Kisara told the employee at check-in that she wanted the next flight to Paris, France. The con-artist then handed over her visa, fake passport, and other required items that "verified" her identity at check-in and upon the agent's inspection, retrieved it back. "Your flight leaves in thirty minutes, Nakagawa-san. Have a nice day and a safe flight."

"Rie Nakagawa" thanked the check-in agent and left for the airport terminals. Not long after, Kisara was a little unnerved by the sight of several police officers standing by at various checkpoints in the airport; she tilted her head down as she passed by one who noticed her and spoke on his dispatch radio.

_Calm down, Kisara. Just find someplace secluded and remove the obstacle to your freedom. _The Cat turned and saw a door leading to the stairwell. She headed there, her bags in tow, with the officer following her.

The cop, as he opened the door, said, "Excuse me, ojou-san (young lady)?"

"Yes, officer?" Kisara meekly replied, turning around. She was in the midst of applying a little make-up on her already flawlessly beautiful face.

"I'm going to have to see your plane ticket as well as some identification."

Kisara closed her palmtop mirror and "fumbled" to look for her ticket and passport. "Would you mind holding this for me?" she asked, handing her Audrey Hepburn-inspired black sunhat to the man.

"Sure." said officer, who held that hat, its topside facing him.

"Arigato." replied the wily Cat, who, without warning, sucker punched the cop in the jaw. "Sucker."

Kisara promptly left the stairwell (sans hat but in tow) after hiding the unconscious officer's body behind the door. She had her luggage pass the security check-in and was on her way to the next plane to Paris. Kisara walked through the halls and was about to approach the concourse, until a young officer around her age appeared before her. Detective Mokuba took out his badge and that was all it took to stop the thief in her tracks.

_Damn._

* * *

In one of the airport's security lounges, an interrogation between an officer of the law and a criminal who does what it takes to survive the mean streets, begins. Kisara was seated on a lounge sofa across the young detective; she was handcuffed behind her back. Mokuba seated himself on a chair, facing her. He put down a book which had, no doubt, contained the thief's files. "I just had a word with Senator Aoyama." stated the younger Kaiba.

"Let me guess. He's still smitten with me?" the vixen inquired.

The detective retorted. "Like you wouldn't believe. But he's still pressing charges."

The Cat smirked.

"You've made some mistakes..." continued Mokuba, reading her files, "Nakagawa Rie-san, or should I say... Shiroi Kisara?"

He slammed the file book hard on the coffee table in front of him.

"A girl's gotta eat." Kisara quipped, fiddling with her restraints.

Mokuba remarked, "And you've got quite an appetite. Why would you try to flee? You can't hide from us with an extensive record such as this."

"Maybe it's not you whom I'm running from." the thief replied, biting her lip.

"Who then? Bane? What do you know about him?"

Kisara warned. "I know that you should be as afraid of him as _I am_."

"We can offer you protection."

Kisara scoffed and looked at the young detective. Arrogantly. He understood she was going to be uncooperative and stood up from his seat. Mokuba approached the woman, had her turn around, and re-locked her handcuffs, as he realized she was on the verge of freeing herself. The younger Kaiba remained standing as the captive criminal turned around to face him. He adopted a serious, more concerned expression this time.

"I spotted you in front of your apartment building this morning. Yesterday afternoon, my brother, Kaiba Seto, paid you a visit. He hasn't returned home after he left the mansion last night, and I believe you were the last person to see him."

Kisara immediately faced the detective, a knowing look on her face.

"Did they kill **him**?" he asked, suspecting the young woman knows his brother's secret.

"I'm not sure." she quietly whispered. Her words did not reassure Mokuba.

* * *

Half-way across the world, in the sands of Egypt, a band of mercenaries brought a drugged up man to a stone well. The well is actually the only opening to a pit, an underground prison, where for thousands of years, men have been thrown in to suffer and die, whether by their own accord or not. The man in question, is none other than Seto Kaiba, who was soundly defeated by Bane twelve hours ago in the sewers underneath Domino, Japan. The man's captors fastened a rope around one of his legs and slowly sent him downward into the pit.

About ten minutes later, Seto found himself lying atop a worn out bed in a dank cell. His eyes locked onto the face of his tormentor, Bane, as he awoke. The drugs in his prone body began wearing off. There was an small bloody bump on his forehead, a mark from his shattered cowl when Bane seized it away. He was wearing a drab gray shirt and navy blue baggy pants, which were slightly damp from his own sweat and blood.

The crippled captive faintly asked, "Why didn't... you just... kill me?"

"_Now why would I give a death seeker what he wants, Kaiba-chan? No, you see... your punishment must be more __**severe**__._"

"What... are you... going to do... to me? Torture me?"

"_Yes. But your body is already broken. Instead, I am going to punish your soul._"

"Where am I?"

"_Your new home._" the monster answered, standing up and looking to the opening above and returning to look at continued, after placing his palm on Seto's torso. "_Where I learned the truth about despair, as you will, too. There's a reason why this prison is the worst hell on earth. False hope. Every wretched man who was cast in here over thousands of years has looked up into the light and imagined climbing their way to freedom. It's all so easy... so simple, really. And like ship-wrecked men who have drowned in sea water, these prisoners succumb to their plight pretty quickly. Countless have tried, only to fail and die. Years ago, I learned here that there cannot be true despair without hope. So... as I terrorize your precious city, I will feed its people false hope to poison their already corrupt souls. I will let them believe that they can survive so that you may watch their pathetic survival of the fittest. You can watch me torture the entire city on that TV over there. When you truly grasp the depth of your failure, I will fulfill my destiny as Ra's al Ghul and end Domino. And when everything is said and done, when Domino has fallen into ashes... you will then have my permission to die._"

Bane released his pressured palm grip on Kaiba's chest as the pain seared, sending the man back into agony from his injured spine. Seto howled, as the masked mercenary left him. His cries echoed throughout the entire pit. The other prisoners largely ignored his suffering, as they have done so to others in the past. Seto Kaiba was now in hell.

* * *

_Next chapter – The fire rises_

By the way, can any of you guess the significance of Kisara's fake identity in this chapter?

Thank you to those who reviewed, the one who simply left an "update soon," not withstanding.

Autistic-Grizzly: Yes, I believed that revealing Talia early on in the story was a good way to deviate from the original source, since I plan to make her character *spoilers* more sympathetic unlike the movie's interpretation who was a complete monster with no chance for redemption. Batman's one-sided fight with Bane was almost 100 percent the same, but with some added introspection and dialogue, but still brutal nonetheless. Their rematch at the end will reflect similar changes and include a bit more violence. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and will continue to do so in the future.

kilnorc: The Bane in '97 was Bane in name only. We'll just leave it at that. Like I said to Autistic-Grizzly, the early reveal of Talia was intended for me to improve Nolan's take on the character. Originally, I was going to pick Ishizu Ishtar as Talia, but with Marik Ishtar already established as Harvey "Two-face" Dent, that ship has sailed. Also, I noticed that there was a resemblance between Mai and Cecelia/Cyndia (Pegasus's wife, who himself is the late Ra's al Ghul). This made the connection amongst them in this story easier to accept. I'm glad you liked the fight scene and will extend your gratitude as this fic progresses.


	10. The fire rises

_Chapter 9: The fire rises_

* * *

Back in Japan, Kisara Shiroi was on her way to the city's Detention Center, often referred to as The Facility by its locked up criminals. The feline felon wore a prison-standard orange jumpsuit and was handcuffed behind her back as she was seated in a police van. The mega prison, under the Marik Ishtar Act, housed all criminals tied to organized and violent crime. Because the act rendered the insanity plea obsolete, all patients from the torn down Arkham Asylum (in the Narrows, now Satellite) were transferred to The Facility; hence, the Detention Center was greatly expanded to meet the increase in population. Speaking of insanity, Joker, the criminal mastermind who terrorized pre-Neo Domino, was executed for his crimes against humanity nearly a decade ago.

Kisara was transported within the prison walls and met Chief Takasu, a bulky, heavyset man who often pulled out some of his nose hair and blew them into an inmate's face during questioning. Fortunately, he spared her and led the captive woman to her cell, accompanied by a prison guard. When the Cat entered the main part of the prison, followed by Takasu and a guard, she looked at her surroundings. Hundreds, if not, thousands of criminals, had all been behind bars for eight years. All the other inmates clamored upon the sight of the newest addition to the Detention Center as Kisara walked past a hall of occupied cells. "Chief, are you sure you want to drop off her in the men's side?" asked the guard.

Takasu boisterously stated, "The Ishtar Act allows for non-segregation based on extraordinary circumstances! Besides, the last time she was in a women's correctional, she escaped at the ripe age of sixteen."

One of the convicts up ahead let his arms out between the bars of his cell. "Come here, honey. Let me cop a feel."

"Sure, 'honey'. Glad to be of help!" retorted the agile thief, who grasped the man's wrists as she did a cartwheel, twisting them. The inmate howled in pain, as Kisara, the Chief and the guard passed by. "You bitch!" the humbled lech cried out.

The chief remarked, "I have a feeling that she'll be_ just fine_." The guard agreed.

* * *

The following day was _the day _many in Neo Domino had waited for a long time. It was the riding duel between the game's champion, Jack Atlas, and Duel Monsters prodigy, Yusei Mutou, son of Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou. The highly anticipated match was to be held in the city's Kaiba Dome - Memorial Circuit, a large stadium in which could seat tens of thousands of people. Unbeknownst to the masses, a terrible idea to bring the city to its knees... will soon be made into reality.

At KaibaCorp Tower, Mai/Talia and Roland were discussing on how to deal with Seto Kaiba's disappearance and what it meant for the city's future. The aged co-CEO was informed by Mai of her true identity and past secrets; naturally, Roland was initially hesitant about conversing with the daughter of a mad terrorist. But like Seto and Mokuba, he eventually came around. "I'm worried about Seto-chan, Nezbitt-san." said Talia, uncomfortable with the possibility of her beloved's death.

"I feel the same way, Kujaku-san, but all we can do for now is hope he will return, alive and well." Roland replied, opening the boardroom doors.

The owner and chairman then entered the boardroom to address the future of the Momentum Energy Project to the other directors. Much to their horror, a masked man sporting a black leather trench coat and his armed underlings were already waiting for them to arrive. The blood drained from Talia's face as she trembled when she saw mercenaries holding the rest of the board at gunpoint. Nezbitt was similarly fearful of their predicament.

"_Well, if it isn't the __**blonde daughter**__ of the former Ra's al Ghul?_ _How good of you two to join us, co-CEOs._" observed Bane, holding his hands over his coat's lapels. "_Now all I need is one more member of the board to come with us. So who will you nominate to join us, Nezbitt-san?_"

One brave board answered. "No. I will volunteer." It was one of the Kaiba family's loyal friends who first protested against the late Rex Godwin's decision a few days ago.

"_Good. Now, let us get going._" the monster announced, leading his men and three hostages with him underground, but not before whispering darkly into Talia's ear. "_And the sooner my plan starts today, the sooner you'll be mine AND **mine alone**._"

Talia barely managed to suppress her fear upon realizing the man's implication.

"Where are you taking us?" inquired Roland, as he and two others were forced to follow their captor.

The behemoth replied, "_Oh, you'll soon find out..._"

Bane and his men brought the hostages deep underground. As Nezbitt looked around the sewers, he noticed that the terrorist had dug underneath Applied Sciences and acquired its Burst Streams. _My god_, thought the tech-wizard, _he's actually got his hands on the weapons!_

* * *

At Neo Domino General, Deputy Police Commissioner Tomoya Hanasaki had entered Yugi Mutou's emergency room to inform him of urgent news. Hanasaki interrupted some quality father-son bonding between Yugi and his son, Yusei. The eighteen-year old young man had an upcoming match to win. Yusei had inherited his mother's (Rebecca) genius level intellect and his father's duel skills (back when he was a gaming prodigy before taking up law enforcement). Detective Mokuba was seen standing nearby the commissioner and his son.

"Will you please excuse us, Mutou Yusei?" the deputy politely asked the young duelist.

"Sure, no problem. I better head on out now, anyway." Yusei replied, now turning to face the elder Mutou. "I hope you could watch me win today, oto-sama (father)."

"I'll be cheering you on in spirit, my son. Rev it up!" consoled Yugi, raising his right arm into the air.

Yusei grinned and left the hospital and rode his modified KaibaCorp D-Wheel, the Yusei Go, off to the Kaiba Dome's Memorial Circuit.

"What is it?" inquired Mutou to the deputy.

"You were right all along, sir. Your masked man, Bane, was spotted at KaibaCorp. The rest of the board, whom he let go, reported that he had taken 3 board members captive and took them underground into the sewers."

Yugi sighed, before he exclaimed, "Get every available officer in the city down into the sewers and send them all after Bane! I want this terrorist found! Dead or alive!"

"But, sir... Mayor Otogi won't want a mass panic, especially during today's riding duel event." replied the deputy commissioner.

Detective Mokuba quickly suggested. "Have the mayor declare it as a training exercise, sirs." The deputy and the commissioner turned to face the detective and back to each other, nodding in agreement.

"Gomennasai that I didn't take your word seriously, Commissioner." Hanasaki apologized, before leaving Neo Domino General to give the mayor the word. Mokuba was about to follow suit, however, until Mutou stopped him in his tracks.

"Not you, detective! You're the one who told me that the Batman disappeared again. Instead of joining the rest of the police force underground, I want you to go after the Godwin leads and find anything that will prove useful. In _anyway _you can."

"Yes, sir." Mokuba answered, going to one of the late Rex Godwin's construction sites in the city.

* * *

In The Pit somewhere in Egypt, a man known as Seto Kaiba, remained lying on his injured back on the uncomfortable bed in his dank cell. On Bane's orders, the prisoners are to indefinitely prolong Kaiba's life. An old, white-haired prisoner poured drips of water into the broken Kaiba's mouth. He savored each and every last drop of water, even though he's far from sating his thirst. An elderly blind doctor in the next cell spoke in some foreign tongue Seto did not understand.

Seto's caretaker translated the strange words into English, aka the universal language. "Heh, my friend over there asked you, how much you would pay us, to let you die. I told him that you have nothing."

The death seeker replied, "Kill me for the pleasure it brings then."

The old man scoffed. "Bane and his men would pay me more than that... to keep you alive." He fed Kaiba a small scrap of food.

Immediately, outside the cells, the other condemned men began chanting a seemingly ominous phrase, "Deshi basara!" Kaiba's cellmate looked at the group across the other side of the pit. A large man was seen putting a ring of nylon rope over another's waist; the rest of the rope was lined halfway up the well. "Ah, here we go again. He will try to make the climb." observed the elderly prisoner, as Seto painfully struggled to turn his head to witness the escape attempt.

"Deshi deshi basara basara!" repeated the wretched over and over again, as one of their own scaled the stone wall. The prisoner in question seemed to be doing well, and had reached one of the protruding ledges high above. After climbing himself up, he walked to the end of the ledge and promptly leaped to reach the next one above. However, like all others in the past, he failed the make the jump and was sent plummeting and screaming into the dark abyss below. The safety rope fastened around his waist was the only reason he survived the fall. The would-be escapee grunted in pain from the abrupt end of his drop; his limp body now dangled above the others.

The crippled, former billionaire asked, "Has anyone... ever escaped yet?"

"No. Of course not..." solemnly answered the man. The intonation in his voice reflected cynicism.

The blind doctor spoke yet again to the critically injured Kaiba. The translator said, "He said that there was one who did manage to successfully escape. A child. A child born in this hell."

"Bane?" muttered Seto, weakly.

The old man stood up. "An old legend, that's all." He turned on the overhead television.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked, curious.

His paid-off caretaker turned to him. He replied, "Showing you what Bane wants you to see. It's happening soon."

* * *

Underground, Bane, his men, and his captives eventually arrived near the Momentum energy reactor chamber. There, more mercenaries are seen waiting for further commands. Amongst the armed soldiers, is a reluctant German physicist, whose death was forcibly faked half a year ago.

All three KaibaCorp board members recognized the scientist. It was Dr. Albert Zweinstein. Talia instantly realized that the physicist must have been kidnapped by Bane and the body that was found in the CIA plane crash was an imposter.

A large hole in the room has led to man-made tunnels, laced with explosives. Bane approvingly nodded to his underlings, giving them the "go ahead" to detonate. His second-in-command, Barsad, shouted, "The fire rises!" The mercenaries promptly activated the C-4 bombs embedded in the tunnels.

Back above ground, Deputy Commissioner Hanasaki was leading most of the police's manpower to openings underneath the city. All over Neo Domino, swarms of SWAT and police teams marched into various entries between the surface and the subterranean realms, most of which are subways and train tunnels. The explosion that was just detonated (by Bane's army) somewhere underground alarmed the police force. They recomposed themselves and continued deeper underground.

The detonation, however, was nothing to fear (yet) since its purpose was to breach into the formerly hidden Momentum reactor room. Bane and his army stepped into the chamber, along with their captives. The mercenaries began setting up steel cable lines among other climbing equipment of sorts at the base of the machine. Bane ordered Nezbitt. "_Nezbitt-san! Activate the reactor!_"

The CEO remained silent, and was extremely reluctant to give in to the terrorist's demand. The masked giant nodded to one of his men, who shoved the third board member onto the ground, and held him at gun point. "_Might I remind you that I need only one other board member, and that there are OTHERS __just waiting to end up in this man's position, if you should choose to disobey me!_"

"I won't do it." steadfastly replied Nezbitt.

Bane gave one of his men the order to shoot the third captive... until Talia suddenly interrupted.

"All right, just please stop!" Talia pleaded, her violet eyes now dulled. "We'll do what you want!"

"What are you doing?" remarked the CEO, incredulous.

"Nezbitt-san, this man will not hesitate to shed more blood to get what he wants. Disobeying his commands would only slow him down. He could have just killed us and used our dead hands to activate the reactor." reasoned the demon's daughter, all too familiar with the monster's past atrocities.

Talia stepped up to the reactor controls and pressed her hand on the touch screen interface, disabling one of the security mechanisms. The board held at gunpoint was let go to disarm the second security defense system. Nezbitt grudgingly understood and deactivated the final security unlock. After the three locks have been disengaged, the machine vigorously hummed to life. Now, the Momentum reactor was no longer beyond Bane's grasp.

Dr. Zweinstein, despite his unwanted involvement, couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the operational perpetual motion machine.

"Ah... what beautiful revolutions per minute! Oh, how lucky I must be to behold such a scientific achievement!" remarked the scientist, ranting in his German tongue.

Bane understood German perfectly, as he had learned during his time in a corrupt prison. He remarked, also in German. "_Judging from your words, doctor, this machine works just perfectly. Now, go on and do your work!_"

Zweinstein reluctantly complied and began to modify the reactor's core (with some assistance from the mercenaries, who offered the appropriate equipment), making it so that the machine would gradually increase power output at the cost of stability; this was a seemingly innocuous task for the scientist since the reactor had built-in stabilizers.

The affable terrorist ordered to his men, "_Take the Kaiba Board out to the surface! People of their status deserve to witness a new era of modern civilization!_"

He put his hand over Talia's shoulder. "_Not you, I'm afraid. Chloroform her._" Barsad immediately covered Talia's mouth with a cloth soaked in the fast-acting anesthetic as he held her from behind. She passed out within seconds.

"Kujaku-san!" cried Nezbitt, as he was forced to go above ground.

* * *

Detective Mokuba Kaiba drove his own car to the nearest construction site owned by the late Rex Godwin. He was on his cell talking with his superior, Commissioner Yugi Mutou.

"More than half of Godwin's cement ports involved underground construction, sir." relayed Mokuba.

"And is there anything special about the ports?"

The detective sighed as he glanced over his city map. There were red x-marks with filled circles scattered at various points. "Honestly, Commissioner, I don't know much about civil engineering."

"But you do know about patents! So keep looking!"

The fledgling sleuth replied, "Yes, sir." and hung up his phone as he turned the corner into a cement port.

* * *

In the Momentum reactor room, Dr. Zweinstein had finished the modification to the machine's core. "I have completed the reconfiguration just as you wanted, Bane! It will now slowly but surely increase energy production sky-high!"

"_Good. Now then, remove the core out of the reactor!_" commanded Bane to his mercenaries. Zweinstein saw the armed men beginning to pull the core from its position.

"No! You cannot do this!" besought the physicist, who turned to Bane. "The stabilizers in the machine are the only things that can sustain the gradual overload in power output. If you remove it, the core will become unstable in a matter of months!"

"_133 days to be exact, according to my calculations, as derived from your theories in your paper._"

Zweinstein quickly counted in his head; it would explode on Christmas Day, of all days. "The core will release a surge of _Zero Reverse_ energy! The blast is comparable to that of an _atomic bomb_! This city will be blown off the face of the Earth!"

The madman retreated from the reactor's control panel. "_For your family's sake, I hope the bomb works!_"

* * *

In the cement port, Mokuba was investigating any possible leads that connected Rex Godwin and Bane. The detective had asked one of the construction crew for more information and was told to ask the cement pouring truck driver up ahead. "Oi (hey)! OI!" shouted the hothead, recognizing the man as he approached him standing beside the cement mixing truck. "That was you in front of the stock exchange, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"When more than half the city's police were trying to handle the situation that day, your truck happened to be in the way." Mokuba said, stating the facts. "We could have gotten those robbers if your truck wasn't cutting us off!"

"Oh, yeah... you're a cop." casually replied the truck driver.

Mokuba corrected then assumed. "I'm a detective now. And as detective, I'm not allowed to believe in coincidences."

The construction worker behind Mokuba immediately attacked him with a knife. Luckily, the young investigator noticed the sneak attack and dodged out of the way. He quickly pulled out his gun and fired a bullet into his assailant's forehead, killing him instantly. The truck driver wrapped his arms around Mokuba's neck, intending to suffocate him, but Mokuba aimed his gun at the truck's metal exterior and ricochetted the bullet into the attacker's carotid artery. The truck driver slumped to the ground.

"What are you doing here?! What were you working on?!" interrogated the detective, adrenaline pumping in his veins. The man didn't answer; he was already dead. Mokuba realized this and upon looking at the gun that killed these two men, he cast his gun aside in disgust. He took out his cell and called his boss.

"Commissioner? It's Detective Kaiba. I got two dead witnesses. They were hostile and I had to use force when I asked too many questions." He looked around and saw multiple barrels, many of which are volatile. "I see barrels of polyisobutylene? And with appears to be motor oil barrels over there? Damn it! These guys aren't making cement, they're making explosives!" The detective raced to his car to double-check the map. He then promptly turned his key into the ignition and drove away from the construction site.

* * *

At the city's Memorial Circuit, the riding duel between the greatest duelists of their time, Yusei Mutou and Jack Atlas, was nearly starting. Throngs of citizens crowded their way into the stadium. The media new hounded Mayor Ryuji Otogi as he headed to his special viewing box.

"Mayor Otogi? What is with the sudden surge of police out into the city's streets?" inquired one reporter.

The mayor turned around and reassuringly answered, "It's a training exercise, that's all! Nothing to worry about! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a game to watch!" The elected official swaggered into one of the stadium's gates.

* * *

Detective Mokuba Kaiba was driving on the streets of Neo Domino. He had to warn as many members of the police force as he could. He called the operator on dispatch. "Patch me to Hanasaki!"

"He's in the middle of an operation."

"You're all heading into a trap! Let me speak with him now!" the detective urgently warned.

"This is Deputy Commissioner Hanasaki speaking. What is it?"

"It's a trap! Pull everyone out! Bane and his army have been pouring concrete laced with explosives!"

"Where?"

Mokuba looked at his map. All x-marks were scattered around the city. Most of them strategically located near underground entries. Some, however, were placed in high concentration underneath one particular landmark: the Kaiba Dome's Memorial Circuit.

* * *

_Next chapter – The storm_

Thank you to those who left quality reviews. They are graciously accepted, for I will need and want them.

kilnorc: Actually, Bane was born in Santa Prisca in this story, just like in the comics. I'm not sure if Nolan's version also lived in that prison before the Pit. And yes, I did expect people to look up the significance behind Kisara's fake identity, since most wouldn't have known every exact detail of the original anime series; not even me.

Autistic-Grizzly: I'm glad you enjoyed the read. As for how Mokuba spotted Kisara trying to free herself? I would say that he noticed some fiddling movements behind her back during the interrogation. I believe that I saw some still-shots of the film, and one of which was Selina Kyle, in that same lounge room, and showing the cuffs in her wrists. I thought that it would be funny for the Cat to try to evade the authorities only to quickly be re-apprehended.


	11. The storm

_Chapter 10: The storm_

* * *

"There's a ring around the tunnels! They're going to trap the cops underground!" warned Det. Mokuba Kaiba, too late.

Deputy Police Commissioner Tomoya Hanasaki's eyes widened in horror, for he had made possibly the worst mistake sending the police underground. He had just sent down most of the police force there. "Pull them out! Pull them out NOW!" Hanasaki ordered to the officer beside him, who promptly went over on dispatch to alert the others. By then, close to _3000_ police units have been in too deep; most were passing by the same tunnels in which the Cat led the Bat two days earlier.

* * *

At the Kaiba Dome's Memorial Circuit, tens of thousands of people were seated, eagerly awaiting for the epic match between world's greatest riding duelists. The stadium was a very large elliptical building, and in the event of inclement weather or emergency, a giant, segmented roof mechanism would cover the topside. Within the dome's walls are a track built for riding duels and in the center of the stadium was a holographic display sphere; this was set between two watch towers for VIPs and/or those who paid more to get a better view. And with all the profit made from riding duels, one would think that KaibaCorp would be flourishing... However, because D-Wheels require an immense power source to maintain efficiency, and with the Momentum Energy Project's future uncertain (until Bane and his army acquired the core), such duels are held only a handful of times per year. The D-Wheels themselves are powered by solar energy, which although environmentally friendly, aren't quite as effective yet as say Momentum...

The master of ceremonies, with his flamboyant, over-the-top hair style, announced over the microphone. "Now, for today's main Riding Duel event! Here he comes... Everybody, listen! The King of Riding Duels! Jack Atlas!"

Smoke shot out from the bottom of the duelist's entrance, as the champion rode out on his white, mono wheel-shaped D-Wheel, the Wheel of Fortune. The holographic display sphere depicted a profile picture of Atlas to the audience. Jack continued riding his machine out into the track, showing off to the spectators and fans alike. He announced, raising his right arm in a beckon-like manner, "Sorry to keep you all waiting! I am the King!"

The MC continued, "And the challenger! Everybody, listen! Duelist prodigy,Yusei Mutou!"

At the other duelist's entrance, a red D-Wheel, the Yusei Go, popped out of the dispersed smoke, its rider, confident (not arrogant) as he is talented; the holographic display showed his picture as well. The young man sped around the track and parked his vehicle beside his rival at the starting line.

"Been a long time, huh, Jack?"

"Yes, it has! It's time to see which one of us is the true King of Riding Duels!"

The two young men, like their original anime-counterparts, started off as friends, but unlike the source material, maintained their bonds through friendly rivalry.

A group of Jack's cheerleaders began rooting for the current champion. What with their skimpy outfits and incessant cheering, these girls provided fan service to most male members of the audience, as well as a handful of female ones. Even Mayor Ryuji Otogi, in Watch tower 1, found himself entranced by the pre-riding duel entertainment. Because of the lively atmosphere in the Memorial Circuit, none of these people suspected that a storm was going to make an unexpected arrival.

Bane and his army made their way to the stadium from underground, courtesy of the tunnels they had made via explosives. They had headed over to one of the dome's duelist entrances and listened to the boisterous music and noise. "_What a very annoying noise._" remarked Bane, regarding the cheerleading. He motioned for a remote detonator from his second-in-command, Barsad. As the terrorist was handed the device, the riding duel between Yusei and Jack was about to begin.

"The time's come to cast some magic on the field!" announced the master of ceremonies. "King and Challenger, set the Field Spell, Speed World, _on_!"

The two rivals each pressed a button on their D-Wheels, which then covered the entire track in an otherworldly atmosphere, a visual effect of Speed World.

"The field is now set for Speed World! This means that only Speed Spell magic cards can be played! Now the starter appears and gives the red signal! Okay, now! Riding Duel, acceleration!"

Both Yusei and Jack immediately raced off into the elliptical track. The crowd went wild upon the start of the duel of epic proportions.

"_Let the games begin!_" stated Bane, activating the detonator.

* * *

In the tunnels underneath Neo Domino, the police heard sudden rumbling. Much to their shock and horror, part of the ceilings above collapsed behind them! Debris and dust sent the police teams into disarray. While a few are wounded, the rest that witnessed the artificial cave-in quickly lost their cool. Only a handful of officers were out of the detonation zone and were completely helpless to save their fellow colleagues.

"We're trapped!"

On the surface world, countless scattered explosions had made a number on property damage and the occasional civilian casualties. Mokuba's car happened to be right in the middle of a street laced with the underground bombs and was fairly violently flipped over. _Am I too late?_, thought the detective, fearing the worst.

Meanwhile, all but one of the city's major bridges were detonated at each midsection, virtually isolating Neo Domino from the rest of the world. The Daedalus bridge was the sole surviving structure. From a bird's eye view, several buildings (other than most of the bridges) across the city survive the explosions, but it is still a horrifying sight to behold.

As he regained his senses, the younger Kaiba brother spoke to his superior on dispatch. "Hanasaki?"

"Detective? I couldn't get to them! I think all of the city's cops are trapped underground!"

Mokuba realized that the commissioner was still at Neo Domino General. "Not every cop!" He replied, slowly getting out of his upside-down, damaged car. He was still a bit dazed from what just happened. The young cop took out a riot shotgun from the passenger side and carried it with him as he ran through the ruined city streets. _Damn it, I'm still too far away from the hospital! I'll need to borrow a ride._ Luckily, he came across an intact civilian vehicle, a blue van. He asked its driver, "Daijoubu (Are you okay)? I'm a police officer and I need to borrow your car right now!"

The otherwise startled citizen understood and allowed the detective to borrow his vehicle. The hothead desperately raced to the general hospital, correctly assuming that Bane had sent some of his men to end the commissioner's life. By the time he arrived at the hospital, he rushed inside (shotgun in tow) and saw distressed doctors and desk receptionists alike in the lobby. Mokuba remembered which floor and room his superior stayed over for the past week and headed there.

The armed detective heard two gunshots in an emergency room down the third floor hallway and deduced it had to have come from Mutou's room. He ran towards the door and braced himself. Mokuba kicked open the door and found two dead bodies lying face-down on the floor. _What?_

He felt the touch of cold steel behind his neck and turned around. It was none other than Yugi Mutou, who apparently was not quite as old and feeble as the deceased assassins had believed him to be.

"Clear your corners, rookie." remarked Mutou, who still had it in him.

Mokuba was dumbfounded. "How did you? Where did you... get that gun?"

"I'm an veteran cop who's seen things during times of war, Detective. It's good to be crazy prepared, like hiding my trusty revolver underneath my pillow. Now, get my coat, son. We gotta go."

* * *

Back in the Kaiba Dome's Memorial Circuit, the riding duel between Yusei and Jack abruptly ended as it barely begun; they had not even made half of the first lap around the track. The riding duelists knew something was amiss when they heard distressed cries and screams from the audience. They looked back as the track behind them was blown apart and collapsed underground. The rivals stopped their D-Wheels at the first quarter of the circuit from the starting line, their card holograms now shutting down.

Jack exclaimed, "What the hell?"

"This can't be!" said Yusei, startled.

Everyone in the stadium was wondering the same thing. At the very least, no one got hurt in the cataclysm, until... both watch towers erupted into a fiery explosion. Screams and cries continued without a beat, for no one was safe.

All of a sudden, armed mercenaries stormed the spectator seats at strategic points of interest; they had covered all possible exits and held the crowd at gunpoint. The domed roof began covering the stadium, which eliminated the threat of solar powered D-Wheels running the terrorists down. Their leader soon headed into the limelight, accompanied by Barsad and another soldier. Bane snapped the neck of the master of ceremonies and took his microphone. As some spotlights shone on him, he announced to his captive audience, "_People of Neo Domino! Take control! Take control... of your city!_" The terrorist rose his right hand up, as if he meant no harm (but obviously did). The cameras started rolling in the man's direction.

"_This... this is the instrument of your liberation!_" the masked man continued, as some of his men dragged Dr. Albert Zweinstein and the modified Momentum reactor core out into what remained of the field. The German scientist was shoved to his knees on the ground.

"_Please identify yourself to the world!_" ordered Bane to his captive, handing him the microphone.

"My name is Dr. Albert Zweinstein! Ten-time Nobel-award winning German scientist and world-renown expert on physics and Duel Monsters' game theory!"

* * *

In the Funabashi, Chiba garrison of the Japanese Special Forces, Major General Tetsuro Yamanou, commander of the country's 1st Airborne Brigade, oversaw his men providing details of a sudden round of scattered explosions in Neo Domino. "Sir, our satellites have picked up numerous explosions in this particular city."

"Satellites also show a massive energy spike that is akin to that of nuclear radiation. But it's not nuclear?"

"Whatever it is... it must be dealt with right away." remarked the commander. "What's this?"

"That scientist... who introduced himself. He was a Dr. Zweinstein?"

"One Dr. Albert Zweinstein... was reported and confirmed to have been killed in an American CIA plane crash six months ago in Pakistan... but it seems to be him, sir."

* * *

"_And what... is this machine?_"

"It's a... fully operational Momentum reactor core, converted into a time bomb! The blast radius is approximately 6 miles!"

"_And who is capable to disarming such a device?_"

"Me! And only me!"

"_Only YOU? Thank you, good doctor!_"

Bane ended the mock-interview by snapping the physicist's neck. Blood curdling screams from the audience instantly followed the public and rather graphic execution. They immediately ended when Bane began spouting off his so-called intentions.

"_Now, this bomb is ARMED! This bomb is MOBILE! And the identity of the trigger-man... is a mystery! For one of you... holds the detonator! Now, we come here not as conquerors or terrorists, BUT AS LIBERATORS! We have come here so as to return control of this city... TO THE PEOPLE! BUT at the first sign of interference from the outside world, or for those people attempting to flee! This anonymous trigger-man! This unsung hero... WILL DETONATE THE BOMB! And there will be laws in effect! For now, return to your homes! Go back to your families in droves, and wait! Tomorrow, you claim what is rightfully yours!_" the announced the false freedom fighter, who then dropped the microphone near the scientist's corpse. Bane and Barsad rode off in one of the Burst Streams, while the other mercenaries retreated to parts unknown.

* * *

At the Japanese garrison, Major General Yamanou needed to respond to the threat as efficiently as possible. "Send in the jet-fighters to Neo Domino! Start high-level reconnaissance flights! And get the Prime Minister on the line!"

Within a couple hours, multiple jet-fighters left the garrison and later soared high above Neo Domino City. Within a few hours, as the military aircraft bolted around the cityscape, thousands of Japanese Special Forces soldiers and vehicles headed across the intact Daedalus bridge. They were met with a passive-aggressive resistance from some of Bane's mercenaries.

"Tanks and jets will not stop us from detonating our bomb!" announced Barsad, over his loudspeaker. "Send in an emissary to discuss terms of access, supplies, and communication!"

"How many of you are there, son? A few hundred, tops?" asked one of the Japanese Delta Force soldiers to Bane's second-in-command. "You don't have enough manpower to keep millions of people from leaving this city!"

"No... no we do not. But you do." replied the fanatic mercenary, smiling.

The veteran soldier replied, "And why the hell would we want to help you keep this city hostage?"

"Because if even one person crosses this bridge, Neo Domino will be blown to hell." The Special Forces group realized that negotiating was impossible and retreated. Barsad and the others returned to their posts and awaited Bane's orders.

* * *

That evening, the Japanese Prime Minister had made a public address on national and international live television.

"The people of Neo Domino are resilient. They have proven this before, and they will prove it again. We do NOT negotiate with terrorists."

In his cell in the Pit, Seto Kaiba had a wretched look on his face. Because of his failures, Bane had managed to bring Domino to its knees and even repel the government's military forces.

"But we do acknowledge and accept realities. As this situation develops, one thing must be made clear above all else: people of Neo Domino City, we have not abandoned you."

Mokuba had been driving his superior around the city in the same blue van, looking for any remaining cops left.

"What does that mean?"

Yugi sighed. "It means we are on our own... I need to get in front of a camera."

The detective quickly responded, "No, sir. Bane and his men will kill you the instant you show your face."

"Bane claims that he's giving Domino back to the people. They need to know that I can lead—"

"Bane's not going to allow that to happen."

"Then he'll reveal his true colors."

"And you'll be dead!" Mokuba replied, ending the conversation. The civilian car left for Mokuba's apartment downtown, as the city lights systematically flickered off one by one. Neo Domino City was blanketed in total darkness.

* * *

_Next chapter – Past secrets revealed_

Thank you to those who reviewed.

kilnorc: I'm certainly glad that you enjoyed reading the previous chapter. I don't know if you watched the movie yet, but that realization hints at something. Anyway, I would say it's in the familial blood, since in this series, Mokuba's older brother, Seto, did something similar before Falcone put him down and inadvertently set him on the path of becoming Batman. And as you have read, stuff did blow up in this chapter, and did it ever. Hope you will be pleased with the next part!

Autistic-Grizzly: Well, this one's mighty happy for the review. As for Bane's implication and the chloroform usage, it does... go there. I did mention before that my take on Bane was going to be much darker and less sympathetic than most adaptation, Nolan's included. The dark implication was also a reference to the comics, when Bane threatened to do the same thing, more or less, to Talia when he would return to her (he bound and gagged her in her room) after he planned to kill Ra's al Ghul. Thankfully, it never came to be.


	12. Past secrets revealed

_Chapter 11: Past secrets revealed_

* * *

The following morning, at ten o'clock, three stolen KaibaCorp Burst Streams raced across Neo Domino to reach their destination: The Detention Center. The mega-prison was located on a small island within the city and had received an unfortunate visit by Bane and his mercenaries. The guards and locked up criminals within the building's walls heard the faint sound of the camouflage-painted machines as they rumbled to a stop. One of the vehicles' doors hissed and it slid open, and out came the masked man, who promptly stood atop the "tank." A crowd of news reporters and cameramen followed the military prototypes here (in news vans) and are now seen covering this event. Similarly, the citizens living in the Satellite were allowed to cross the Daedalus bridge and into the city (as per Bane's request to the outside world) early that morning.

"_Behind you people of the media, stands a symbol of oppression! The Detention Center! This prison occupies one-thousand and more men, who have languished under the name of one man: Marik Ishtar, the late District Attorney!_" boisterously proclaimed Bane, displaying an old photograph of a pre-Two-Face Marik. "_He has been held up to you all as the SHINING EXAMPLE OF JUSTICE! A so-called WHITE KNIGHT!_"

This breaking news event was covered live and broadcast all over the world. Commissioner Yugi Mutou and Detective Mokuba Kaiba were in the latter's apartment downtown. Mutou was watching this in the living room, and instinct had told him that nothing good would result from Bane being there. The younger Kaiba brother, however, was busy in the kitchen, packing his things to prepare moving about in the city. "For now, we're just going keep moving, sir, until we get you safely in front of a camera." he said to his superior.

"_Well, you have been given a false idol..._"

Yugi, as well as millions others watching the news, saw the terrorist tear the photograph into pieces.

"_...to stop you from tearing down this corrupt city!_"

The criminal mastermind's words began to stir the locked up criminals in the Detention Center into a frenzy. Many of the prison guards seemed embarrassingly inept to contain the relatively self-contained ruckus.

"_Let me tell you the truth about about Marik Ishtar... from the exact words of Neo Domino's very own Police Commissioner, Mutou Yugi!_"

Mutou saw the familiar parchment of paper now drawn from Bane's revolutionary coat pocket. He dropped his jaw. Mokuba immediately turned around upon hearing the name of the man in his own apartment. _What?_ he pondered. Even Yugi's family back at his own home were surprised to learn that the traumatic events of the past were about to come out into the light. The magnificent bastard revealed the truth, all the while, making some exaggerated gestures and expressions to highlight his disgust.

"_[The Batman didn't murder Marik Ishtar in cold-blood! He saved the life of my son, Yusei, in self-defense! He also took the blame for Marik's appalling killing spree of five people! And to my great shame, I agreed, and built a lie around this fallen hero. For eight years, I had to praise the madman __who tried to kill my own child! But I can no longer live with myself and this lie. Now, it is time to trust the people of Neo Domino with the truth, and it is time for me to resign.] But after hearing the Commissioner's own words, DO YOU PEOPLE ACCEPT THIS MAN'S RESIGNATION? DO YOU __ACCEPT THE RESIGNATION OF ALL OF THESE LIARS? OF ALL THE CORRUPT?_"

By now, the entire inmate population in The Facility, save for one Kisara Shiroi, had gone into a full-on out of control riot. In his apartment, Mokuba now realized why his older brother kept the truth away from him all these years. The young cop also wondered if his decision to join the police force was another reason why their relationship had fallen apart. Namely, he ended up helping to carry on the tainted legacy of a vengeful, blood-thirsty vigilante, former district attorney.

Mokuba angrily asked, "Those men you and Ishtar locked up for nearly a decade in The Detention Center, denied parole under the Ishtar Act, all because of a lie?"

"Domino needed a hero..." Mutou replied.

"Damn right it does." remarked Detective Kaiba, "It needs a hero now more than ever. And you... you betrayed everything you stood for."

"What's your point, detective?"

"My point, sir?"

"Yes, because when the system can longer support you... when the structures, justice and the law, can't work together and become your shackles... and instead of letting the bad guys win, you do whatever it takes, even at a great personal cost, to make sure that good prevails. One day, you may be faced with such a crisis like I did eight years ago, and for your sake, I hope you will have a friend at that moment like I did! So that he could tarnish his own reputation and plunge his own hands into the filth... just to keep yours clean!"

"I don't know... Because your hands look pretty filthy to me, Commissioner." retorted Mokuba, who resumed packing his bags.

Yugi Mutou was left speechless. For a moment there, he had seen a glimpse of his former self back when he first started as a police officer. And even when the Batman first appeared nearly ten years ago, he retained that same hope and optimism in society's potential for good. Unfortunately, that same glimmer of hope and optimism faded away by the time the Joker corrupted the city's white knight, causing the dark knight to take the fall and disappear.

* * *

At the island prison, Bane continued his verbal assault on the city's morale and foundations. He signaled his arm to the Burst Stream on his right. The vehicle's missile launcher popped open and directed itself to the solid metal prison gates. This threat of firepower frightened the group of newscasters and cameramen as they scurried along to the side.

"_We now will take Neo Domino from the corrupt! No longer will we watch... as your oppressors and demotivators continue to keep you people down with myths of opportunity. For we will now give it back to you... the people! Neo Domino is yours! None shall interfere! Do as you please!_"

The hybrid tank fired a missile at the steel gates, blowing a fiery hole in the center.

"_We'll start by storming The Detention Center and freeing its oppressed prisoners!_"

The mercenary army promptly invaded the prison, took it over, and released _every single inmate_, including the ones who transferred from Arkham Asylum. The armed soldiers even provided military-grade firearms, mostly machine guns, to "liberate" the "people." The prison guards were completely helpless as they watched the inmates and mercenaries seize complete control over the building. Chief Takasu and some of his men who were spared, were placed in the very cells that used to be occupied by violent criminals as 'a just punishment.' Within ten minutes, a thousand criminals, ranging from assassins, serial killers, rapists, cannibals, thieves, among many other types, fled outside The Facility, gracious to their masked emancipator, who pressed onward with his declarations.

"_Step forward those who would serve! As an army will be raised! The rich and powerful will be RIPPED from their decadent homes! And cast out into the cold outside world, left to fend for themselves! Courts will be convened to punish the corrupt! Spoils will be enjoyed by all! Blood will be shed! As for the so-called 'police'? They will live... as they learn to serve TRUE JUSTICE! THIS GREAT CITY... it will endure! Neo Domino will survive!_"

With that, Bane's rousing speech ended and he dropped into the pilot's seat of the Burst Stream. The hybrid military vehicles roared as they led the freed criminals off the prison island and into the city's mainland.

The first thing Bane's consolidated army did was raid the homes of the rich and powerful. Inmates, mercenaries, and Satellite residents alike pillaged and looted penthouses, apartments, posh hotels, and other elite dwellings. The people already living inside were forcibly removed and sent to the sidewalks and pavements. Families were seen huddling to protect themselves before and after they were kicked out. The elderly were left for dead. Some people fought back, only to be roughed up in retaliation. Fights were commonplace outside, as the citizenry regressed into their primal nature.

During the afternoon, kangaroo courts were held in the subjugated City Hall. There, the rich and the powerful were taken to face their "sins" against society, and many were killed not long after by the mob. As icing on the cake, the court's judge was far from the sort of person many people would want to be sentenced before, but more on that later...

Once the pillaging and looting was more or less done by dusk that day, Satellite residents fully exploited the emptied homes of the previous owners and inhabitants. Kisara Shiroi reunited with her imouto (little sister-figure), Kotori Mizuki, in one of the city's high-rise apartments. The released thief was now back in her black dress, courtesy of Mizuki, who brought it over. The two looked at the people surrounding them. It was all chaos. It was reminiscent of the French Revolution. Kisara noted, as she passed by Satellite and middle-class residents alike.

Underground, the trapped police hand over some of their weapons and armor in exchange for food and water from the above world. Detective Mokuba Kaiba watched Bane's mercenaries from afar (via binoculars) as they lowered the bare minimum amount of necessities into the manhole by net.

At the end of the first day, the mercenaries heaved the Momentum reactor core inside a heavily armored truck. The core was humming, its energy level slightly higher than the day before, as the truck's back door shut closed. 132 days until _Zero Reverse _Armageddon...

* * *

While the city of Neo Domino descended into an anarcho-communist state that day, Seto Kaiba, still crippled in The Pit somewhere in Egypt, had enough. He made up his decision...

…and painfully rolled off his bed and into the stone floor below. The partially paralyzed man struggled to raise himself up from his pathetic prone position. He needed to save his city. But first he would need to stand, and strengthen his body for even the slimmest chance to escape the pit. The blind doctor in the next cell heard Kaiba's cries and grunts and called for his caretaker, as he spoke in some foreign tongue. The other elderly prisoner entered the broken man's confinement and said to Seto, "He said you must first fix your back."

"How does he know of my injury?" inquired Seto, curious as to how a blind man can determine his condition.

The old prisoner rolled his patient topside. "He was the prison doctor. And a morphine addict. He spent his time trying to fix people here... including your masked friend, Bane." He tossed a rope over a ceiling's makeshift pulley and started tying it on some sturdy, non-mobile structures in the room.

"How?"

"It was many years ago. It was a time of plague and suffering. Some of the other prisoners attacked Bane. The doctor's attempts to reverse the damage had left Bane in perpetual agony. That mask of his... keeps the pain at bay. It feeds a constant supply of anesthetics into his body." informed the caretaker.

_Must be the reason why he felt next to nothing during our fight_, realized Seto.

"And Bane... was the child you spoke of? The one who was born in this hell and escaped?"

"Legend has it that some thirty years ago, there was this American entrepreneur and his wife, who came to this land together. The married couple traveled across the Egyptian sands in search of some adventure and discovery of artifacts. They stumbled upon an underground secret society of tomb keepers, who were the previous masters of this prison. The tomb keepers' purpose was to guard the tomb of a pharaoh, whose name has been lost to time. And when the man and his wife inadvertently intruded the clan of tomb keepers during a ritual, they were to be punished severely. The leader of the tomb keepers was Shadi, who apparently was immortal, as he claimed to have lived for 3000 years."

Seto remembered his former mentor, Ra's al Ghul, and the rumors surrounding him. Namely, how like this Shadi, Ra's al Ghul was supposedly immortal. He also recalled that Pegasus invented the game of duel monsters and had done some traveling in Egypt...

"He couldn't have been really immortal as you say he is. It must have been one of his descendants or another man in a long line of passed down titles." Kaiba remarked, speaking from experience.

"Perhaps. It doesn't matter, for the Americans were to be condemned into this pit. For no outsider could witness the ritual and live. Or go into the outside world, for that matter. But then, Shadi decided to exile the husband. He did something to the man to make him forget about his lovely wife. I'd say magic, but that's just me. Anyway, he let the man go. Shadi had told the wife that if she could survive for ten years in the pit, and her husband in a dungeon somewhere else, they would both be freed. And what the man did _not_ know was that the wife he unknowingly left behind was pregnant with his child. And as you know, innocence can not flower on the cold hard ground; it must be stamped out and grown in fertile soil. And the doctor here... took care of the mother and child's health in this hell. One day, when the child was no more than eight years of age, the doctor forgot to lock the cell... the mother was raped and killed by the more fiendish men in the pit back then."

"What a terribly sad story."

"Yes, but fortunately, the child had a friend, a protector, who had entered the pit a year earlier. The child's protector tried to make the child in question as their one hope for redemption, as the one innocent creature amidst the throng of demons—"

The blind doctor interrupted the story in his alien language. "Ah, I will stop now. Because this is now Bane's prison. He wouldn't want this story to be told. Especially to you." The old prisoner fastened a waist-sized loop of rope around Seto's chest and heaved his body upwards with the rest of the rope aligned on the pulley. The injured man cried out in discomfort, as he was lifted off the stone floor. His caretaker observed the patient from behind.

"There's a vertebrae... protruding from your dislocated spine. It has to be inserted back." stated the stand-in doctor, a matter-of-factly, before slamming the bone into the body. Kaiba's blue eyes widened in shock, as he acutely howled at the top of his lungs.

"You must stay like this until you can properly stand." said the caretaker, leaving the cell to retire for the night. The semi-crippled man resumed his painful cries, which soon became faint whimpers. He spent the rest of the day like this and gradually fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night, he awoke to a series of sounds in front of him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Did you really think I would not return...?"

He heard someone's voice speaking to him from the room's shadows. Seto could have sworn he heard that familiar voice before.

"...Kaiba-boy?"

The brunette blinked his eyes. It couldn't be... **him**? Not Ra's al Ghul? But surely enough, a man in a red dress suit appeared out of the darkness. The strange visitor possessed silver-colored hair that went a little past his shoulders and had that same hairy beard and mustache combination on his face. It was his former mentor and later adversary, Maximillion J. Pegasus, who took on the title of Ra's al Ghul after joining up with the League of Shadows. The man did not even age in the slightest for the past decade. Kaiba's mouth dropped open.

"I told you I was immortal," Ra's chided, wagging his finger at his greatest yet disobedient student.

Seto stammered, "But I... I watched you die."

"No, no. Instead, you simply left me for dead on that train nearly nine years ago. Besides, there are many forms of immortality."

The former ninja prodigy vividly called back to his training in the mountains, near the frozen lake after a sword practice session with Ra's al Ghul himself. It was later in the evening after his mentor pulled him out of the freezing waters and set up camp. Namely, when they were talking about what motivated each other to follow the path of the League of Shadows.

"I wasn't always in the mountains. Once I had a wife... my great love... she was taken from me."

Seto realized the connection. "You... you were the American?"

"Yes."

"And Talia... is your child? She was the one who was born in this hell? Wait a minute, I thought Bane...? No... this makes no sense." the semi-cripple replied, confused.

"Come now, Kaiba-boy! You're supposed to be the world's greatest detective here! Now think!"

He thought long and hard this time. He recollected some of Bane's words to him during their first, brutally one-sided confrontation a few days ago.

"_Ah, so you think darkness is your ally? But you merely adopted the dark. I, however, was BORN in it! Molded by it. I didn't see the light until I was a man, and by then it was nothing to me, but BLINDING!_"

Seto narrowed his eyes, suspicious. Bane couldn't have been born in The Pit. There was always sunlight above the well's opening during the daytime. Talia, on the other hand...

"Talia was born in this prison. Your wife... gave birth to your daughter, while you were exiled, as you had somehow, by some seemingly _supernatural_ means, had forgotten about. And Bane..."

"...The child had a friend, a protector, who had entered the pit a year earlier..."

"...Bane was Talia's protector!" cried Kaiba.

"So you finally figured it out? You were always my greatest student, Kaiba-boy. And with Bane having usurped the title of Ra's al Ghul from me, he will fulfill his destiny and destroy Domino City, Neo or not. He will restore balance to the rest of modern civilization by doing so. Unfortunately, the monster has my daughter captive once again no thanks to your foolish underestimation of him."

"But Bane was Talia's protector? Why would he... do that to her...? And then... make her _his_?" Seto replied, in disgust of that last part.

"Because he had never been with a woman in his life until he gave in to his lust and bitterness. Like or not, Bane is my successor, and he will finish the job I started years ago."

"No..."

"You yourself have fought the criminals and the corrupt that had plagued your city for decades. And for how long did your misguided crusade last? Barely a year? Even with all your abilities, your resources, your moral authority and self-righteousness, they were all for naught as they came crumbling down because of a clown in an expensive suit? And to top it off, the best you could do to save your precious city was based on a lie? Don't make me laugh! Now do you understand? Domino is beyond saving and must be allowed to die!"

Ra's al Ghul retreated into the shadows, as Seto screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He opened his eyes. He was still in his cell. _Just a dream_, Kaiba sighed, _Or a nightmare..._ The brunette closed his exhausted blue eyes and gradually fell back to sleep.

The worst 3 weeks of Kaiba's life flew by fairly quickly. Since then, the cripple had required help for certain physiological functions... (Hint, one of which involved a catheter). Kaiba had lost track of how long he remained hoisted upright, but the good news was that his spine had finally realigned and properly healed itself from the reinserted vertebra. His elderly caretaker entered the cell one morning and helped the patient's rehabilitation process. The two men worked together to carefully remove the rope around the younger man's torso. As soon as the rope was completely off his body, Seto felt himself tilting to his right and partially collapsed to an old sink to the side. Seto's caretaker offered to help him back up but he adamantly refused.

"No! No, I can... do this myself!" snapped the retired crime-fighter, his drive coming back from the aftermath of defeat. "I can do this... myself." He stabilized himself as he eventually stood still without trouble. The old man watched his recovery, astounded at the younger man's determination.

With his spine no longer dislocated, Seto Kaiba was more or less rehabilitated. He was going to take back Neo Domino City, or die trying. And to do that, he needed to escape The Pit. But first, he would have to rebuild his body and retrain himself into the Batman he was and will become.

* * *

_Next chapter – No Man's Land_

Thank you to those who reviewed. Constructive comments will also be appreciated.

kilnorc: Great to know you enjoyed reading the last chapter. You should definitely watch the movie when you have the time. And as usual, I changed the sequence in which different scenes went by, so that I can maintain the fluidity of writing. As for Japanese anime and fanservice? They pretty much go hand and hand, which is a good thing, most of the time. Until the next one!

Autistic-Grizzly: Thankfully, it wasn't too much trouble, what with the addition of the original series, 5D's and a couple Zexal characters and references. For the most part, they are the same, but some in name only. Their personalities have been tweaked somewhat as well as their background to better fit what apparently takes place in 2016, and not the seemingly distant future in 5D's and Zexal. The technology, however, is a different story... but we'll just chalk it up to Rule of Cool and Schizo Tech. Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!


	13. No Man's Land

_Chapter 12: No Man's Land_

* * *

Friday. December 2, 2016. Approximately three months have passed since the end of the previous chapter (September 5th), but it has been in an anarcho-communist state for much longer than that. For four months, Neo Domino City has been under the occupation of Bane and his revitalized League of Shadows; the terrorist organization have taken up City Hall as their base of operations. Because of the situation, the fallen utopia was officially declared a 'No Man's Land' not just by the country's government, but all over world as well. This wasn't because Bane and his forces possessed virtually unparalleled firepower to repel outside interference. No, it was due to the time bomb that is the unstable modified Momentum reactor core hidden somewhere in the city.

It is now wintertime in Japan, and Neo Domino is blanketed in a thin layer of snow. The revolution has mostly waned by this time, considering that more or less of all the spoils were already divided up amongst the have nots. Armed and warmly dressed mercenaries kept a vigilant watch on the blockaded tunnel entrance (now filled with a mountain of civilian and police cars alike) which led to the Daedalus bridge. Throughout the isolated metropolis, Burst Stream vehicles cruised on patrols in the quiet streets.

On this particularly cold morning, a lone, darkly dressed young woman is seen entering an abandoned penthouse apartment in Tops. The Tops is aptly named because of its association with the residence of many upper-class citizens here. Since the city-wide revolution, however, anyone is welcome to stay wherever, whenever they please. As the visitor walked into the suite's sitting room, two preteen fraternal twins, Lua and Luka, noticed presence of another. "It's Catwoman!" the blue-green-haired siblings exclaimed, as they began to flee the room. The "intruder" in question is without a doubt, Kisara Shiroi, aka The Cat. The bluish-white-haired femme fatale calmly reassured the children, "It's all right. I'm not here to hurt you. I promise."

Behind the classy cat burglar, Kotori Mizuki added, "Don't worry, she loves kids." Kisara did a 180 and saw her "imouto" standing at the door, with her arms crossed on her chest and legs crooked at the door's bottom. The "onēsan" went over to her little sister and playfully rubbed atop her green hair.

Mizuki cried out. "Hey, cut it out, 'Sara!"

"Okay..." Shiroi replied, as she stopped upon hearing her nickname. "How did you sneak up on me, 'Tori?"

"I did learn from the best after all."

The Cat shook her head. "Flatterer."

The startled twins settled down after seeing the banter between the two unexpected visitors.

"You seem like nice people after all. And um... We know... that things have changed, but... my sister, Luka, and I... would like to... stay in our home, even though it's technically everyone's home." said Lua, being the protective, (slightly) older brother.

Kisara replied, "You can stay here for as long as you want then. But where are your parents?"

"They're gone..." "We don't know." answered Lua and Luka at the same time.

Shiroi was concerned about the twins' situation. She had found them alone in their own home, and there was no sign or even information about their parents' whereabouts. For all she knew, they were orphans, just like she and her "imouto."

"I'm sorry."

Kisara and Kotori promptly said their farewells to the presumably orphaned twins and left Tops Plaza soon after. Shiroi thought to herself, _I knew that there was a storm coming, but I didn't know that it was going to be taken this far... _

* * *

In another part of town, Det. Mokuba Kaiba hid himself on the parked side of a civilian car as he lowered a folded message (hooked to a fishing line) into a storm drain. One of his police contacts underground has received the message and began to return to the rest of the trapped officers. Mokuba then rewound the cord around the spool and with a small gasoline tank in tow, slipped silently away.

The younger Kaiba brother soon arrived and entered the city's orphanage a little while later that same morning. The building was fairly packed with citizens other than the orphans living there. Since the city has fallen in the wake of Bane's regime, many residents were forced to seek shelter in otherwise unlikely places. Mokuba spotted Martha, the foster mother, amidst the crowd and went up to her.

As Mokuba handed the gasoline tank over, he remarked, "Good morning, Martha. I saw a bus around the corner from here. Just in case, there was a possibility to evacuate."

"Good morning to you, too, Detective. Thank you. Is there any news from Commissioner Mutou—?"

"The less you know, Martha, the better. No offense."

"I understand."

"So how are your children holding up?" asked Mokuba, changing the topic. _Martha always did refer to everyone here as her own children_, he thought to himself, _Coincidentally, my own late mother was named Martha, but I never really did know her. I guess this Martha will do._

"We're able to manage with what little we can get here, thanks. We have some power and a few channels on TV."

"All right. I gotta go now. It was nice seeing you again, Martha." said Kaiba, leaving.

The mother-figure warned, "Mokuba, please be careful out there. They're hunting cops like dogs."

"I will. Sayonara." The young detective left the orphanage and headed off to meet with his superior.

* * *

Half-way across the world, in the underground Egyptian Pit, Seto Kaiba is now in the middle of an intense physical exercise regimen. Shirtless, the man is seen doing hundreds of push-ups in one sitting on the stone floors of his antique cell. Seto's lean, muscular body glistens with sweat, as he retrains himself to peak condition. His cellmate, the old man who helped rehabilitate him (via instructions from the blind doctor), sat on a chair, with his arms and legs crossed, overlooking the driven crime-fighter. The caretaker, shook his head, then asked, "Why bother building your body?"

Kaiba stopped upon the 941th repetition and exhaled as he held in the plank position. He answered, his face collecting facial hair, while looking at the overhead TV's news about the situation of Neo Domino. "I'm not going to die in here." The ninjutsu master resumed his push-ups until he stopped at _1000 repetitions_.

"In here? Out there? What's the difference?" replied the senior prisoner, resigned to his ill fate.

Throughout the day, Seto had done other workouts to rebuild himself, namely bicycle crunches (for abdominal strength) and burpees (for the entire body), each involving hundreds of repetitions. Afterwards, he would finish off with hundreds of reps of pull ups and chin ups on a stably held metal bar hanging close to his cell's ceiling. By now, he was already an Olympic level athlete, again.

Seto took a breather to recuperate his body from his grueling retraining sessions. Once he felt strong enough, he donned his prison gray shirt and blue jacket, carried some supplies for his journey, and headed out to the other side of the pit. "Deshi deshi basara basara!" he heard as he approached the rope and the man beside it. The bulky man beside the rope tied a waist sized loop around the would be prison escapee and wished him luck. Kaiba looked above at the well's opening, the visible daylight enticing him to try his might on the virtually impossible inescapable pit.

A group of men gathered around, growing in numbers, chanting "Deshi deshi basara basara!" over and over again. The chanting grew louder and louder as Seto began scaling the wall. Despite Kaiba's superior physical strength, the climb remained an arduous one. Still, he managed to reach the first large protruding stone ledge and upon standing atop of it, Kaiba sighed a small breath of relief. Even his cellmate, the old man who dismissed him earlier, had joined the assembly of prisoners (without chanting, anyway).

"Deshideshibasarabasara! Deshideshibasarabasara!"

Seto heard the chanting progress to a more higher tempo this time, as he tugged at the safety rope around his waist, making sure it was not loose. He slowly walked towards the end of the ledge and prepared to make the seemingly insurmountable leap. The blind doctor remained in his own cell, already knowing the escape attempt's outcome. Seto's caretaker, however, fixated his sight on the younger man above. _Could this man... possibly make it?_

As if one cue, Seto sucked in some lingering desert air into his lungs and leaped towards the ledge higher above and in front of him...

"Deshideshibasarabasara!"

...only for him to fall short of the ledge that would have guaranteed his escape; the safety rope's length did not exceed past the first ridge. Kaiba cried out as he plummeted, facing the darkness of the pit's bottom. The man who fell came to an abrupt stop and like all others before him, dangled between the opening and the abyss. The darkness below embraced him, while the light above had mocked him.

The group of prisoners were disappointed yet again and ended the chants, as they returned to their cells. Kaiba's cellmate, in particular, had a look on his face that hinted, 'I told you so.' The old man thought, _No, he failed. Just like all the rest._

Seto was gradually lowered down by the prison's other resident strongman. Luckily, his back was not injured by the sudden drop or stop mid-fall. His caretaker helped him reach the ground as well. "I told you. It cannot be done."

"You told me a child did it."

"Yes, but it was no mere child. A child born in hell. Forced from suffering, hardened by pain."

"I know. It was the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Talia."

The man was in disbelief. "I never told you it was the Head of the Demon's daughter?"

"No, but I know. I've known her for a long time now." Kaiba thought of Mai and how she brought happiness in his otherwise sad exile.

"So I see. It still makes no difference. The daughter was born in this hell. You are a man who was born in privilege."

Seto retorted, speaking from his time as the dark knight. "That may be, but I'm no stranger to suffering and pain."

"Perhaps..."

"Perhaps?"

"Unless you are prepared to move beyond whatever trauma you have experienced, you will not escape. Not now, not ever." The senior prisoner returned to his room. Seto Kaiba was left to reflect by himself.

* * *

_Next chapter – Threat of Zero Reverse_

Thank you to those who reviewed. Constructive comments will also be appreciated.

kilnorc: I have to admit it was a unique twist on Nolan's part, too. But their relationship in the movie compared to this story ultimately is not the same towards the end, as you will find out later. I added some more details on the hero's physical recovery, since it was kinda left open to interpretation in the film. I also made it slightly more realistic in the details during said recovery, such as how would Batman actually get by without making a mess? And I do try to accurately depict what happens, although I occasionally take some liberties as well. Until the next chapter!

Autistic-Grizzly: See the end of the next chapter.


	14. Threat of Zero Reverse

_Chapter 13: Threat of Zero Reverse_

* * *

Friday. December 16, 2016. Exactly two weeks now gone, and less than ten days until Armageddon. The city of Neo Domino, despite being known as a 'No Man's Land,' received aid and relief supplies from organizations all over the world. Because the isolated metropolis's only physical access to the outside world was the Daedalus bridge, the exchange of necessities and other goods had take place on it. At the middle of the monumental structure (which marked the boundary between the city and the rest of the world) there is a relay system between delivery trucks on both sides. This was the agreement between the Japanese government and Bane's League of Shadows (to the world at large, it was an unnamed terrorist group) to prevent the bomb's detonation due to any and all misunderstandings.

That morning, the first of presumably many aid and relief shipments (in the form of several trucks) arrived at the midsection of the Daedalus bridge. Bane's soldiers awaited for the exchange of supplies between vehicles. At noon, a delivery truck is seen parked in front of a soup kitchen in the city's downtown district. Outside, a long line of citizens patiently waited to get their portion of desperately needed foodstuffs and other necessities.

One relief volunteer exited the truck, carrying some rice packages, and entered the soup kitchen. This particular humanitarian possessed spiky, multi-layered, dark blue hair, and icy cold blue-eyes to match. His name was Ryo Marufuji, 35 years old. Two other aid workers met him in the building's storage room and led him in the basement. These men had, respectively, bi-layered gray hair and blue-eyes, and blue, long flowing hair and indigo eyes. They were Edo Phoenix, 32, and Takuma Saiou, 34 years old.

As Ryo, Edo, and Takuma descended into the basement, they were met with several other men waiting for them: the remaining city's police force, all nondescript. Deputy Police Commissioner Tomoya Hanasaki asked, "Do you have ID?"

"Of course not," replied Marufuji, as if he doesn't need to verify his identity. Edo and Takuma silently nodded.

Hanasaki continued, "How can we trust you?"

"We don't have _any _choice!" remarked Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou, stepping from behind his officers.

Ryo stepped forward to greet and shake hands with the head of Neo Domino's police. "Commissioner Mutou, I'm Captain Marufuji, Japanese Special Forces. Counter-terrorism Unit."

"Marufuji, you say?" said Yugi, curious. He vaguely remembered one of his men in the past with that surname.

"My otouto's (little brother) charred body was found during that_ other_ terrorist's siege in pre-Neo Domino General."

"I'm sorry, Captain."

"No need, Commissioner. I've moved on."

Mutou asserted, "Well, we're glad to have you and your men here now."

"It's our job, sir. These are my men, Phoenix and Saiou. We are the best of the JSFG (Japanese Special Forces Group)." said Ryo, a matter-of-factly, before inquiring, "How many of you are there?"

The Commissioner answered, albeit with an air of justifiable paranoia. "Oh, there's more... I'd rather not say exactly. But the men trapped underground number almost three-thousand."

"Only three-thousand cops in a major Japanese city?" Edo replied, in disbelief. He thought, _No wonder the city used to depend on a masked vigilante. Not enough cops._

Mutou explained, "Because of the Ishtar Act, before the truth was revealed... the city did not require as many police officers to deter violent and organized crime. When all of this is over, we'll see what happens. But getting back to the situation at hand, Captain?"

"Ah, yes. We got off on a tangent." observed Marufuji. "What kind of condition are most of your men in?"

"Although they have been regularly getting food and water, Bane and his army are giving enough to keep them barely alive. In other words..." Yugi replied.

Saiou filled in the words, "They're malnourished."

"Exactly. And more than likely, physically weakened." attested Det. Mokuba Kaiba.

"Can we break them out?" continued the special forces captain.

"Yes, sir." answered the Detective, "Take out the mercenaries guarding the outflows at the shoreline. In the D-Wheel scrapyard south of it, blow the rubble, and we can make a hole big enough for ten officers at a time. I've been reeling in regular messages to one of my contacts down there. And they're just waiting for the day."

Saiou said, "Waiting for the day? Men who haven't seen daylight in over four months?"

"_Police officers_ who haven't seen daylight in over four months." corrected Mokuba, feeling slightly insulted.

Ryo resumed the briefing and inquired, "What about the bomb? Our satellites cannot pick up any radiation hotspots."

"They keep it in a truck, probably with a lead-lined roof. But from what we were told, the bomb is not nuclear-based." replied Mutou. "But more on that in a little bit. We've spotted at least three armored trucks, each with a... tank-like vehicle as a convoy. We've been on the lookout for them. Their routes don't vary much."

"Okay, then what about the trigger-man?" asked Phoenix.

Commissioner Mutou maintained, "We have reason to believe it's a bluff. Bane wouldn't be the type of madman to let someone else other than him have so much power."

"Well, we cannot take that chance, Commissioner." said Ryo. "Until we can determine the trigger-man, we'll continue to track the bomb."

"Meanwhile, Neo Domino lives under the rule of a warlord? Like some failed state?" the hotheaded Kaiba remarked.

"Watch your tone, officer. This situation is unprecedented. As such, we will not risk millions of lives over a hastened mission." calmly said Marufuji.

"It's Detective!"

Ryo replied, "Titles do not change anything here, _Detective_. I will not gamble the lives of millions because of some conjecture regarding a terrorist's megalomania. This operation requires more time, more planning..."

Mokuba scoffed then glanced at his superior. "Are you going to tell them, sir? Are you GOING to tell them what's really going on here?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Marufuji to the young detective.

"Captain Marufuji, this unprecedented situation is much more complicated than what the rest of the world believes it to be. There's someone you need to meet." admitted Mutou.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Det. Mokuba Kaiba led the JSFG around the city, as he knew how to travel around the heavily guarded city undetected better than most men in the police. Turning around the corner of a building across the soup kitchen, the younger Kaiba quickly drew a white chalk lined bat (much like Yuma did back in _Underground Army_) on its wall.

"You don't really think the Batman's coming back, do you?" inquired Captain Ryo, as they left to meet with someone.

"It doesn't matter what I think. Batman's a symbol. He can be anyone." said the detective, recalling his brother's words.

"Actually it does. You should put your faith into something more practical. Not some grown man in a fancy costume."

"Anyway, when we were looking for vantage points atop buildings, we came across some people living up in the museum." Mokuba pointed to the Neo Domino Museum. "Including the people running the corporation."

"What corporation?" asked Marufuji, as he and his men followed their guide into the museum.

Mokuba grimly stated. "My family's company. KaibaCorp."

Inside the museum, the detective and the special forces agents opened a hidden door upstairs that led to makeshift living quarters of Domino's remaining wealthy and powerful citizens. There, they found KaibaCorp CEO, Roland Nezbitt.

"Nezbitt-san, they're special forces. Will you please inform these gentleman of the situation regarding Momentum?"

"Momentum?" asked the three JSFG agents.

The tech wizard informed, "KaibaCorp R&D built Momentum. It's the bomb in question."

"KaibaCorp built this bomb?" simultaneously inquired Ryo, Edo, and Takuma.

"Allow me to clarify," explained Nezbitt, almost proudly, then grimly. "It was originally built as a perpetual motion machine. The first of its kind. Bane had kidnapped the late Dr. Albert Zweinstein, had him modify the core into a bomb, and then removed the core from the reactor."

Mokuba added, "And here's the_ important_ part."

"The modification to the core was that it would gradually increase in power output. Without the reactor's stabilizing components, the core will detonate after surpassing its limits."

"You see, the bomb is a _time bomb_." the younger Kaiba again added.

The omni-disciplinary scientist informed, "Regardless of Bane's so-called revolution, or what we or the outside world chooses to do in response, it will go off in less than ten days. On Christmas Day, ironically enough, according to my calculations and the late Dr. Zweinstein's."

"That's why your appeasement plan is definitely not as practical as you believed." said the detective.

Ryo asked Nezbitt. "Is there a way to disarm the bomb?"

The CEO scratched his chin. "Well, I could reconnect the core to the reactor. That would stabilize it."

"I see. Let's move away from this location and call it in then." said the captain.

Mokuba replied, "Great. Let's go."

"No, we'll take it from here, Detective_. _You better stay and look after these people. And thank you." said the humbled Ryo Marufuji.

The three special forces agents promptly left the museum's hidden room and started heading out to report back to the agency. However...

Saiou felt strange and stopped. "Wait, you guys!"

His colleagues turned around. "What is it?" they asked.

The supposedly psychic special forces specialist exclaimed, "I can sense danger nearby! Over there—!" A gunshot to his forehead instantly ended him. Bane's mercenaries had somehow followed them here!

"Saiou!" cried Edo, as he and Ryo took cover and retaliated with some machine pistols.

Back in the museum's hidden quarters, another burst of gunfire was heard. Det. Kaiba tried to lead his old family friend away from the violence, but was urged to flee instead.

Downstairs, the surviving counter-terrorism soldiers were nearly outside. But before they could head out the doors, they were gunned down. Edo Phoenix was killed as the hail of bullets pierced his heart. As for Ryo Marufuji, he took a bullet to the **knee **and femoral artery in the right leg, and was felled. The captain soon saw a behemoth of a man standing before his prone body. Bane.

"I'll die... before I talk, terrorist scum!" painfully gasped Ryo, defiant to the very end.

The monster boasted, "_Don't worry. I'm on your schedule, captain!_" He then stepped on the man's knee, which aggravated the wound further.

"Agh!" cried Marufuji. Bane then blocked the femoral, cutting off the blood flow to Ryo's heart, killing him almost instantly.

"O, great Ra's al Ghul! There were people living upstairs." informed Barsad, standing nearby.

"_Round the people out for judgment!_" commanded the demon's head usurper, "_And hang them... for the world to see! We need to make examples out of these three!_"

* * *

All over the entire world since that early afternoon in Japan, breaking news reports had gone viral. Major General Tetsuro Yamanou, commander of the country's 1st Airborne Brigade (at the Funabashi, Chiba garrison of the Japanese Special Forces) found himself very much ashamed and horrified. The people who watched, read, or heard about the latest details in 'No Man's Land' Domino, Japan had all shared the same reactions to Bane's newest atrocities.

In the morning that same day in Egypt (due to the time gap between countries), Seto Kaiba saw what had happened. The breaking news report showed the three dead bodies of the Japanese Special Forces suspended by rope, from the center arch of the Daedalus bridge. Disgusted, he smashed the overhead TV with a cast stone.

* * *

_Next chapter – Deshi basara!_

Thank you to those who reviewed. Constructive comments will also be appreciated. My apologies but see the end of the next chapter for my replies.


	15. Deshi basara!

_Chapter 14: Deshi basara!_

* * *

That same morning, Seto Kaiba resumed his grueling workouts to prepare himself for another escape attempt from The Pit. He was currently in the midst of doing hundreds of ab crunches, having firmly set his feet between the bars of his cell. The blind doctor in the next room remarked something in his alien language. His translator, the other elderly prisoner, told the fitness nut, "He said that the path to freedom... is not solely based on physical strength."

Kaiba replied as he continued his crunches, "My body almost made the jump two weeks ago."

"It also takes spirit." said the visually impaired man, who spoke broken English. "Your soul."

Seto immediately stopped, upon lifting himself up from the crunch. "My soul is as ready to escape this hell with my body." he claimed.

The elder mysteriously replied, "Fear. Fear is why you'll fail."

"No. I'm not afraid." Seto retorted, "I'm _angry_." He promptly went back to strengthening his already sculpted abs and obliques.

* * *

Later that day, Kaiba swung opened his cell door and headed towards other side of the prison, where the large man stood by the safety rope to elusive freedom. He ascended the steps and faced the wall in front of him.

"Deshi basara basara!"

The large man before Seto tied the rope around his waist and let him begin the climb whenever he was ready. Just as he started the formidable climb, the prisoners gathered together and the chanting grew louder and louder.

"Deshi deshi basara basara! Deshi deshi basara basara!"

Kaiba scaled the wall and before he realized it, he was already half-way up the well; he had decided to go at a much faster pace this time around. Surely, he thought, with his increased superior physical strength, he could finally escape.

"Deshi deshi basara basara! Deshi deshi basara basara!"

His caretaker, the old man, watched him from below, in front of his cell room. _What a pity. He won't learn and will fail again._

The prisoners' chanting sped faster and faster, while maintaining its loudness as Kaiba nearly reached the first ledge.

"Deshideshibasarabasara! Deshideshibasarabasara!"

But, the tradeoff for a hasty climb is patience. For Ra's al Ghul had once taught the younger Seto Kaiba an important lesson years ago. That other than requirements for being an invisible and silent predator, the ninja is thought to have _both _patience and agility to aid him in other situations as well. Seto had realized this error in judgment too late as he grasped one particularly loose stone grip and fell back towards the pit's abyss. He remained suspended by the rope until he eventually passed out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seto, why do we fall?"

* * *

When Seto came to, he could see someone descending towards him from the light of the well's opening. The man in question looked remarkably like him, except a few years older. When he got a closer look at the near identical doppelganger, he realized it was his late father, Thomas Kaiba, who offered his hand to help him up from the ground. The father promptly held his son and together, they left the darkness of the grotto and returned to the light of the living. Kaiba abruptly opened his eyes from his slumber, crying and gasping for breath. He found himself back in his cell, lying on his prison bed, and it was already nighttime. He vividly remembered his father's words after he rescued him as a boy. A boy who fell in an old cavern beneath a boarded up well so many years ago. Oh, how much he missed him so. How much he wished to go back and make everything right.

He, however, could not change the past, no matter how much he wanted to in the first place. After all, he was still stuck in this hellhole.

"You do not fear death." said a gruff voice from the next cell.

Kaiba turned his head to face his neighbor. It was the blind doctor. He inquired, "What about it?"

"You think not fearing death makes you strong." stated the man, "But such a naïve way of thinking makes you weak, instead."

"Why is that?"

The amaurotic prisoner reasoned, "How can you move faster than humanly possible, fight longer than humanly possible, without the most powerful impulse of the spirit: the fear of death?"

"I do fear death..." replied Seto Kaiba, pitifully, "I fear dying in here... while my city is slowly being destroyed, without anyone left but me to try to save it."

"Then make the climb."

The former dark knight scoffed and turned his head to face the ceiling. "How? How would I do that?"

"As the child did years ago."

"Talia?" Seto asked, turning again to face his blind acquaintance.

"Yes. Without the rope." continued the old prisoner, who offered this suggestion. "Only then will fear again find you."

Kaiba took a long and pensive look at his elderly neighbor. _Risk certain death for a slim chance to escape...? _He thought this over along with the other old man's words, who had earlier told him: that unless he's willing to move beyond the pain in his life, he will forever remain trapped here. Seto slept later that night, having made up his mind.

* * *

Saturday. December 17, 2016. The following morning, Kaiba awoke and started packing light for the long trip home, assuming of course that he actually pulls off this one final escape attempt. After he rolled up felt wrapping paper over some lightweight survival items (ie. Cylindrical canteen for water), his former caretaker entered his room and noticed what he was doing.

"Ah, I see you're packing some supplies for your journey back home. Oh, that's... that's wonderful. That's... wonderful." observed the man, reeking with sarcasm.

Domino's prodigal son knew better. Simply put, it was the prisoner's unique way of saying his farewell. He smiled at the elderly man as he thought to himself. _I know you know I know that this is going to be the last time we see each other._

Seto promptly slung the makeshift knapsack over his head so that it would be carried on his back. He proceeded out of his cell. As Seto started walking to the deceptive climbing wall, the rest of the pit's residents saw him come out and began the foreign chanting yet again. He asked the old prisoner who followed him. "What does _that_ mean? Deshi basara?"

"It's Moroccan Arabic for _He rises_." replied the elder, a matter-of-factly.

_How quaint_, deemed Kaiba, who fought the urge to roll his eyes.

When Seto approached _the wall_, the strongman, as always, offered him the safety rope. "No." he affirmed, as he dismissed the gesture.

The group of prisoners resumed the chanting while the fallen Bat began the nigh-impossible climb to freedom. They looked on, and realized that this relatively young man was doing this _without _the safety of the rope. As such, the chanting became even louder than before.

"Deshi Deshi Basara Basara! Deshi Deshi Basara Basara!"

Slowly but surely, the desperate warrior ascended the ten-story high wall. His tremendous physical strength and persistent endurance made the scaling just manageable. His resolve... almost superhuman, unyielding. Still, he would need to rely on more than just the physical aspect of himself to succeed: the spiritual side. But to do that, he had to move beyond the pain that has driven him for most of his life. _And_ to do that, he had to learn to look forward to the light and the future, not dwell in the past and darkness. _A ninja understands that invisibility is a matter of patience and agility._ He promised himself that he would be patient yet swift this time. He clutched his hands on the handholds slightly above.

"You're just an ordinary man in a cape. That's why you couldn't fight injustice, and that's why you can't stop this train."*

Seto continued the climb, as he reached for additional, sturdy stone juts. Two stories up now.

"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."*

He grasped onto more stone grips. Four stories up now.

"You see, to them, you're just a freak... like me!"*

He pressed forward, ignoring the monsters that won't haunt him anymore. Six stories up now.

"Seto... deep down you may still be that same great kid you used to be... But it's not who you are underneath... It's what you do that defines you."*

The man stifled a tear. _Thank you_, he whispered. Eight stories up now.

"DESHI DESHI BASARA BASARA! DESHI DESHI BASARA BASARA!"

The crowd at this point now included almost every other prisoner, as Kaiba's cell mate joined in. As for the blind doctor, who remained in his cell, he too, started chanting, "...Basara... Basara..."

Kaiba now reached the first ledge and raised himself atop of it. The ninja in him was clearly exhausted after that painstakingly difficult effort of climbing the first eight stories. As Seto brushed his back against the wall, he looked at the pit's opening, now only two stories away from him. All he had to do was survive the jump and hoist himself on top of the other mini-ledges slightly above _that _obstacle. But as soon as he started to doubt himself, he looked down, then suddenly...!

Without warning, a swarm of bats flew past from behind (between the well's cracks), which initially frightened him (as he crouched in terror), just as they had done in the past.

"Seto, don't be afraid."*

Seto already conquered this fear, but paradoxically, must allow fear to envelope his person... so that his spirit can find the right drive to guarantee his freedom. He readied himself and slowly approached the edge of the first ledge.

"DESHIDESHIBASARABASARA! DESHIDESHIBASARABASARA!"

This was it. It was now or never. The final jump that would make it or break it for Seto Kaiba. The Batman. The Dark Knight. Neo Domino's last hope. The chanting got to its peak at this point.

"DESHIBASARA!"

He let himself look down into the abyss once more and... propelled himself to make the jump. He was in midair by the time the chanting abruptly ended. The prisoners stood in absolute silence as the desperate Bat launched himself from the ledge...

.

.

.

…and made the death-defying leap! The old Bat had done what would never be witnessed in almost anyone's lifetime. His hands held firmly onto the edge, while he mounted himself atop of the second ledge. The crowd below had went wild with joy and awe, as they yelled and raised their arms in respect for the new legend. Kaiba's old cellmate dropped his jaw in astonishment, while tears streamed down the blind doctor's eyes.

Kaiba (after catching his breath) lifted himself up to the top of the well and triumphantly stood on it. He finally saw the sun for the first time in months and was bathed in its warm rays. Afterward, he saw a bundle of a much longer, thicker rope beside him and dropped it into the pit for the others to use to escape. He walked across the Egyptian sands and headed to the closest community he could find. Seto Kaiba soon began the long journey back home. For he was now free and had a city to save, or to die trying.

* * *

_Next chapter – Death or exile?_

*Can anyone guess whose quotes were whose during the monumental climb?

Thank you to those who reviewed. Constructive comments will also be appreciated.

kilnorc: Three months working out in hell does that to a person. Especially someone who was at peak human condition before. As for your opinion on Domino... well, you're not too far out there. Just wait and read! Enjoy the future chapters!

Autistic-Grizzly: I had decided that that particular scene was a perfect opportunity to incorporate the detective aspect of the character. Of course, my deviations from the original story (namely, Talia's early reveal and altered back story) had helped, as it gave more relevance somehow. You're not the only one concerned about her safety though, but hopefully, she and Kisara won't have to fight over Seto, in a happy ending sort of way.

As for the 'pain and suffering' familiarity, it wasn't just Anzu's death, but all the pain and tragedy he went through in his life. Hope you enjoyed reading and will continue to do so in the future.


	16. Death or exile?

_Chapter 15: Death or exile?_

* * *

Saturday. December 24, 2016. It was now Christmas Eve in Neo Domino and the day before _Zero Reverse_ Armageddon. A little over a week had passed since the Japanese Special Forces Group's failed attempt to retrieve further intel about the city's situation and to resolve the unprecedented crisis. The upper-class citizens that were found and captured by Bane and his League of Shadows now dwindled in numbers. By now, most of them were brought to face judgment before the "people" of Neo Domino, and every single unfortunate soul never made it out alive.

Tetsu Ushio, right-hand man of the late Rex Godwin (whom Bane personally killed months ago) found himself unlucky to be the next person to face judgment, as he's being dragged off by two mercenaries upstairs to a courtroom inside City Hall. "There's been a mistake!" he cried, struggling against the soldiers' iron grip on his arms, "Please, take—! Please, take me to Bane! Where is he?!"

Meanwhile, KaibaCorp CEO, Roland Nezbitt, shook his head, grimly. He along with the rest of the city's elite, had resigned themselves to their fate as they watched the man forcibly removed from the "waiting room" (the municipal building's atrium).

* * *

The former (corrupt) police detective, now (corrupt) Yliaster Industries' senmu (senior exec. vice-president) was shoved into the seat of a red fancy chair standing in the courtroom space. A large crowd of criminals and other low lives were rowdy as ever as another member of the wealthy was about to be sentenced before them. They had surrounded the courtroom at all sides, leaving some space for additional "defendants." The judge's bench itself was a mountain of mounted pieces of furniture, which included wooden desks and chairs. Stacks of books and trails of paper were seen to have covered the top part of the judge's bench. A gavel could be heard slamming down several times amidst the chaos. "Order! Order! Order in the court!" exclaimed the "judge," as the "jury" quickly became silent.

Still seated, Ushio demanded, "Where is Bane? This is all a mistake! That's it, a mistake!"

"There's been no mistake here, Ushio-san!" announced the judge, "You are, in fact, Ushio Tetsu...?"

Tetsu immediately froze when he heard that voice. _Shit. Not him... _He looked up and discovered that the so-called judge of this kangaroo court was in fact, Dr. Ryo Bakura, aka the Scarecrow. The madman had aged fairly well over the years eight years since we last saw him (A/N: _Seto Kaiba, The Dark Knight_). Then again, for someone who's a lunatic in these stories, he's quite popular with the female gender and sex, considering that his bishonen good-looks and megane appearance belie his character.

The thirty-six-year-old former Arkham Asylum doctor droned on, "...senmu of Yliaster Industries, right? Who, for years, has been living off the blood and sweat of people less powerful than him!"

"Call Bane! I'm—! I'm one of you people!" pleaded the corrupt man.

Bakura replied, "Bane has no authority here, Ushio-san! This is merely a sentencing hearing!" The former criminal mastermind was speaking the truth, as the masked terrorist himself overlooked the absurd show trial amongst the crowd.

"Now! The choice is yours to make:" continued the judge, "death or exile?!"

The crowd erupted into a frenzy. "Death! Death! Pick death! Death! Death! Death!" they shouted, unnerving Tetsu.

The ex-Scarecrow slammed his gavel down a couple times. "Order!" The rioting stopped.

"Ex-exile!" answered Ushio.

Bakura looked at the sentenced man who picked his own poison. "Sold!" he said, slamming the gavel, "To the man in the cold sweat!"

* * *

Tetsu Ushio was later brought outside City Hall and to below the Daedalus bridge on the outskirts of the city. There, several armed mercenaries are seen patrolling this potential, fenced warzone. Bane's soldiers dragged the others who had picked "exile" as well, here. Exile, in this respect, was any citizens' attempt to walk across the frozen Domino bay from the city's mainland to the rest of Japan.

One mercenary told the latest victim, "You. Follow those guys walking on the ice. If you try to swim, you'll be dead in minutes."

"Has anyone made it across alive?" asked Tetsu. His response was a forceful shove towards the frozen waters. The armed mercenaries promptly aimed their weapons at any and all potential dissenters.

Tetsu Ushio carefully and slowly walked across the thin layer of ice, hoping that he could make it out alive. However...

…his body weight eventually overtaxed the frozen ice, causing him to plunge into the cold waters below. Whether he drowned or died from hypothermia is anyone's guess. The armed mercenaries stifled a sadistic chuckle at the dead man's expense.

* * *

In another part of town that day, the city's remaining cops holed themselves in an abandoned soup kitchen building. They were discussing on their last ditch effort to save Neo Domino before the time bomb detonates on Christmas Day, tomorrow.

"Where the hell are they?" inquired Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou. "We don't have much time left."

An officer asked, "How much time do we have left exactly, sir?"

"The bomb goes off tomorrow, according to the late Dr. Albert Zweinstein's calculations, as replicated by KaibaCorp CEO, Nezbitt Roland. We have less than 18 hours to do something. And fast!"

"To do what?" questioned another cop, losing hope.

"To find the right truck. As the other two are decoys. Once we do that, we can discreetly put a GPS on it so we can find a way to disarm it afterward." explained Mutou, who placed several GPS trackers atop of the city map (as well as some KaibaCorp issued energy level scanners) on a kitchen counter.

Not long after, Det. Mokuba Kaiba entered the kitchen, followed by several other police officers. They joined the Commissioner and the rest of the police department above ground. Yugi, however, realized that not everyone was here; they must have given up.

"That's it?" he asked Mokuba, who could only look down in slight shame. "Hanasaki? Where's Hanasaki, damn it?!" Mutou promptly left the soup kitchen and headed over to the deputy commissioner's home.

"You shouldn't be out in the streets, sir!" pointed out the young detective in a vain attempt to stop his superior from recklessly leaving.

* * *

A little while later, Commissioner Mutou had arrived at the front steps of Tomoya Hanasaki's modest townhouse in Downtown Neo Domino. After he knocked on the front door, Yugi was met with a middle-aged Japanese woman who opened the door. "Yugi-san? My husband's not home now."

But the commissioner interrupted, "You let your wife come to the door?! While this city is under occupation by a insane warlord?!"

The blonde-haired deputy presented himself not long after. "It's okay, honey. Let me speak to him." Hanasaki's wife went back inside the house.

"What did you do, Deputy? Bury your uniform?" observed Yugi, as his second-in-command wore civilian casual clothes.

Tomoya retorted to his old friend. "You saw what they did to those special forces guys."

"You remember the Zombire superhero comics we used to read back when we were kids? How we decided to be superheroes, but then settled for law enforcement instead?" asked Yugi, "Did you forget about all the years we went out on patrol together? When every Yakuza we saw wanted to slug one in between our eyes?"

"Those times were different and you know it! These terrorists run the city! Our own government's done a deal with them!" stated Hanasaki.

Mutou quipped, "Bane's got the government's balls in a vice! That's not a deal."

"You want to take down Bane? Fine by me, but what about the trigger-man?" said the cowardly deputy.

"You actually think Bane gave control of that bomb to someone else in the city? Don't tell me you believe this is some revolution and not some madman's plot to destroy the city?" incredulously replied Yugi. "We both know that Bane is the one controlling everything about this crisis!"

"Look, we both gotta lay low until someone fixes this. You have a family here, don't you?" Hanasaki said, trying to win the argument.

Yugi implored, "Yes, but they understand that it's my duty to save the city from threats! And they know that the only way left to save the city is from within!"

The old friends silently stared at one another after this obvious solution.

"Look, Tomoya-kun... I'm not asking you to... walk out there in your dress blues, but something has to be done!"

The deputy began closing his door. "Gomen, Yugi-san, but I gotta keep my—"

"Keep your head down?" retorted the commissioner, visibly upset. "What's that going to accomplish when that bomb explodes tomorrow?"

"You don't know that's going to happen." said the man, shutting and locking the door.

Mutou sighed in disappointment. He turned around and saw Det. Mokuba Kaiba standing behind him on the snow-filled streets.

"Looks like we got out work cutout for us, Detective. Let's go." ordered Yugi.

* * *

In the early afternoon, the remaining cops hid themselves in an alley, waiting for one of the armored trucks to pass by on their usual route. Mokuba, however, was told to take cover in a fire escape overlooking the plan of attack. He saw one of his family company's stolen military hybrid tanks cruise on the street nearby, followed by one of the trucks in question. "Incoming convoy." the younger Kaiba said to his team below (via radio).

Two nondescript cops made it look like they had to cross the street and did so in front of the truck. Mutou's energy scanner picked up massive readings from the truck._ It has to be Momentum. _He immediately got out of his corner and approached the momentarily halted vehicle to discreetly plant a GPS tracking device on it. "I got it." he told his disguised officers.

"Mercenaries on your six o'clock."

The commissioner and the rest of his men heard the detective's warning too late, as dozens of armed soldiers appeared from the other side of the street. The small army sandwiched the trapped police team (sans Mokuba) into alleyway.

"Don't move! Put your hands up where we can see them!" demanded the mercenaries. Mokuba silently cursed at this unexpected deviation in the truck's route.

Barsad, Bane's second-in-command, had led the troops. He informed Yugi and the other cops, "Commissioner Mutou, you and your men are under arrest!"

"On whose authority?" Yugi defiantly interrogated, "Your leader, Bane's?"

Barsad smiled. "No. By the people of Neo Domino. You'll all face judgment, together."

Mokuba looked on helplessly as the rest of the police force were captured by the enemy and taken to face this so-called judgment.

* * *

In the mid-afternoon, Yugi Mutou and most of his officers found themselves before the absurd court trial. They were incredulous at the very notion that the city's earliest super-criminal was now their own judge. _What the hell? _they all thought during their unfair judgment.

"No lawyers? No witnesses? What sort of due legal process is this insanity?" Yugi questioned the hanging judge.

"I'm afraid your guilt has been predetermined, Commissioner. This? This is merely a sentencing hearing." announced Bakura, stifling a yawn. "Now, what will it be? Death... or exile?"

"Bakura... if you think we're going to go on that thin ice willingly, you're more insane than ever!" exclaimed Mutou.

Ryo, his left arm handcuffed to the judge's bench, simply nodded. "I suppose you're implying death then?"

"You don't need a PhD to figure that one out, Scarecrow!" the aged veteran remarked.

"Oh, I've retired that persona a long time ago, Yugi-chan! I go by Dr. Ryo Bakura now!" mock-answered the former super-villain, slamming the gavel. "By at any rate! DEATH..."

Everyone in the courtroom stood in silence.

"...BY EXILE!" added Dr. Ryo Bakura, revealing that both choices are one and the same. Everyone against the sentenced people happily cheered at this outcome.

* * *

In the aftermath of losing the cops above ground, Det. Mokuba Kaiba had taken cover outside and crouched before a specific storm drain. He sent one last message to the 3000 police trapped underground and quickly rewound the cord around the spool; his contact received the message and proceeded to inform the others that they were going to escape tonight. The desperate detective was on his last legs and fled the vicinity.

Not that faraway, a young boy, Yuma, is seen fleeing from a couple thugs (who broke out of The Detention Center courtesy of Bane and his army). The larger of the two easily seized Yuma by his jacket and hung him above the snowy pavement.

Yuma claimed, "I didn't take anything!"

The other thug took an apple from the street urchin, who apparently pick-pocketed it.

"So ya think you can steal from us, kid? Well, this will teach ya!" said the bulky thug, raising his fist to hit the orphan.

Much to their surprise, a firm feminine grip held the thug's attacking fist. It was Kisara Shiroi, unofficially referred by many as Catwoman. "Now, you boys can't intrude into MY neighborhood without asking for permission first!" The Cat wrenched the man's wrist downward, tossed the apple into her own hand, then round-house kicked him to the ground. She made quick work of the second assailant, having done some jiujitsu-based counters to send him in a world of pain. The thugs just laid down on the ground, humbled.

Yuma simply stood there, stunned at this woman's flawless technique.

"Never steal anything from anyone you can't outrun, kid!" reprimanded Kisara, taking a bite out of the apple before casting it to the boy.

"Yuma!" cried Kotori over in the distance.

He replied, "I'll be there!" The two lovey-dovey teenagers promptly ran off together. Kisara saw them off, a smile forming on her ruby lips.

A familiar voice in the shadows to Kisara's side remarked, "You know, you're pretty damn generous... for a lovely and talented thief!"

The Cat turned around, and saw a man cloaked in darkness up ahead, now approaching her. She instantly recognized the figure.

"I thought that they killed you... Kaiba Seto." the femme fatale said, trying her best to remain cool and collected.

"Not yet." replied Seto Kaiba.

It taken him a few days to return to Neo Domino before _Zero Reverse_. After he escaped the Pit, he met a mysterious woman named Isis Ishtar in a nearby Egyptian village. There, he learned that she was none other than the younger sister (in this version) of the late Marik Ishtar, and it was Marik's ritual that a young Maximillion Pegasus and his wife, Cyndia, had stumbled upon and inadvertently set off a chain of events that led Marik to Japan. It was also because of Isis's help that he was able to charter a plane to return to Japan. But because of Neo Domino's lock-down, Seto had to rely on the help of some old, loyal, and powerful allies he's made before losing ownership of KaibaCorp. And the rest is history.

Kisara continued, "If you're expecting an apology from me..."

"Such an act wouldn't suit you at all, Shiroi Kisara." quipped Seto, now clean shaven, slightly tanned, and dressed in a blue duster with a dark green shirt underneath (ala his Duelist Kingdom outfit). "I need your help, again."

"And why would I help you this time?"

"Because of _this_," answered Kaiba, revealing a flash drive in his right hand. "The Clean Slate Program."

Kisara replied in disbelief. "You'd actually trust me with _that_? After what I had done to you—?"

She had, without warning, found herself locking lips with the unmasked dark knight, who initiated it. The on/off battle couple eventually got out of the sudden kiss, gasping for breath.

Seto smirked at the femme fatale's expense, then resumed the conversation as to add insult to injury. "Although I have to admit I was initially let down before. But I still think that there's more to you and that for you, this device is more than just a tool. It's an escape route; you want to disappear and start a new life."

"If I can even get off this island city." remarked Kisara, the blush on her surprised face still apparent.

Kaiba handed the flash drive over, then said, "I can give you a way off, actually. But you need to get me to Nezbitt Roland. I need to find out where they are holding him and bring me there."

"Why would you need, Nezbitt?" inquired the Cat, stuffing the device into her coat pocket.

"To save this city."

Kisara replied, "Who said it needs saving? Maybe I like it this way." _In truth, she knew better. It was only a matter of time before Bane and his army would eventually do something catastrophic._

"I doubt that, judging from the look on your face. You maybe a good actor, but you can't hide what you really feel inside. But tomorrow, that bomb is going to go off, killing everyone in the city."

The bluish-white-haired vixen had a look of shocked expression upon hearing this revelation. She asked, "Can you get your _special_ friend on the case?"

"I'm trying. But I need Nezbitt, first."

"Very well. He's down at City Hall. Bane and his men found the remaining upper-class hiding up in the museum last week. But, you can't just barge in there..." informed Kisara, an idea forming in her head. She looked at the beaten thugs regaining themselves behind her.

"Hey, fellas, you think you can help a gal out?"

"All-all right! Just, please, don't hurt us!" they pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry. You're gonna be helping us save this city!" she retorted to the bewildered thugs. Seto simply crossed his arms, satisfied.

* * *

_Next chapter – The Dark Knight Rises_

Thank you to those who reviewed. Constructive comments will also be appreciated.

kilnorc: I thought the same thing in mind, too. About Saiou, who was the main antagonist in Gx's second season, a psychic duelist (here, a psychic Special Forces agent), predicting danger and death RIGHT before it happened. And, yes, Ryo getting shot in the knee was indeed a skyrim reference to _that _meme.

As for the quotes, you're half-correct, in that they are the original sources, but I meant their counterparts in these stories. You still won cookies, though. The story is nearing its epic conclusion. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and will do so later!

Autistic-Grizzly: Like kilnorc, I meant the quotes of their in-story counterparts. The last one was from his father, in case you were wondering (It was the last thing he said to his son before dying). And yes, it was a hell of a way to end the second major act and begin the final chapters. Happy reading!


	17. The Dark Knight Rises

_Chapter 16: The Dark Knight Rises_

* * *

At around four o'clock in the afternoon of Christmas Eve that day, three figures, all men, have arrived at City Hall. Two of the three men are your average, run-of-the-mill type-criminals. The third, however, is technically no longer a member of the city's elite class. The punks from before dropped off the man in question, a cloth bag covering his entire head, in the municipal building's atrium. "Found this one trying to hide!" said the first ruffian, "You got a big day tomorrow, rich boy." His friend added, "You all do!"

"Who is he?" inquired KaibaCorp CEO, Roland Nezbitt, one of the few wealthy and powerful citizens left.

The first thug proudly (for being told he's helping save the city earlier) responded, "It's not everyday you bag Kaiba Seto." As soon as they left the room, Nezbitt immediately pulled the hood off the man. It was none other than Seto Kaiba, in the flesh!

"Well, you picked one hell of a time to take an extended vacation, Kaiba-sama." joked the old Q to his Bond.

Kaiba replied, whispering, "Good to see you, too, Roland. Now, how much longer exactly until Momentum reaches critical?"

"The core goes off in less than 16 hours..." he quietly revealed to the younger man, with a small touch of overconfidence, "...according to my calculations, which are never wrong."

"Unless we can reconnect it to the reactor." suggested Seto, who then asked, "Did you see Mai anywhere?"

The seemingly all-knowing elder exposited, "If you mean, Talia, no."

Seto nodded, understanding that his lover let Roland in the loop.

"Unfortunately, son, the last time I saw her was months ago in the reactor room." sadly recalled Nezbitt. "Bane had one of his men chloroform her after the security system was disengaged. I'm sorry."

The brunette billionaire replied, "Hopefully, I'll find her still alive and well tomorrow. But tonight, I need you."

"What for, Kaiba-sama?" the CEO asked, curious.

The city's prodigal son slyly grinned. "To get me back into the _game_, old friend."

The voice of Kisara Shiroi soon echoed throughout the atrium. "Sorry, boys, but... Bane wants these guys to himself!" Kisara was dressed in her skin tight, black catsuit (complete with her cat-like mask) as she entered the room, proceeded by two armed mercenaries. Bane's soldiers promptly seized Kaiba and Nezbitt, and after cuffing them, led them into the hallway upstairs; Shiroi promptly followed the four men. As soon as the five were out of earshot, the Cat slid down her night-vision goggles, giving Kaiba the signal.

The slender framed fighter immediately ambushed the mercenary looking over Roland. A sucker punch to the back of the head sent him on an instant trip to unconsciousness. As for the other guard, Kaiba stunned him by striking the right temple with his restrained fists; the momentum of this attack left the man's jaw exposed to the Cat's swift and powerful axe-kick. With both gunmen out of commission, Kisara promptly freed the elder of his handcuffs. Seto, meanwhile, effortlessly broke his own bonds.

"I like your new girlfriend, Kaiba-sama." noted the CEO, smiling. "What? Did you grow tired of Talia already?"

Kisara remarked, "He should be so lucky to have _me_. Let's go."

Nezbitt looked at his surrogate-son, who could only shrug his shoulders at the Cat's snarky response. The power trio headed outside City Hall and departed for Domino Harbor.

* * *

An hour later, Seto, Kisara, and Roland found themselves in the Bat-bunker underneath a nondescript, KaibaCorp shipping container. The overhead, ceiling fluorescent lights systematically lit up the rectangular room.

"Seems very simple for a secret base." observed Catwoman, who looked around the industrially-based satellite bat-cave. "I mean, other than that hydraulic elevator-platform."

"Oh, there's more to this place than meets the eye, Kisara." Kaiba replied, as he and Roland walked over to an extending hidden shelf.

The Cat was taken aback by the surprise. "So I see, Bats."

Seto stated his thoughts out loud. "I can't make any assault yet on Bane or the bomb, because the trigger-man, who's most likely Bane himself, will remotely detonate it."

"Thank you, _Captain Obvious_." remarked Kisara, standing by the wall.

The two men ignored her and searched for any useful tools and gadgets amongst the shelf's armory collection. "And you can't use radio or cellular waves; too much interference. We can rule out infrared, too, as it won't have enough range." added the tech wizard, who then suggested, "It would have to be a microburst. A long wave."

"Like a rocket?" asked the crime-fighter, brushing his hands over his gadgets.

"Yes. However, I'll need the EMP-cannon guidance mounts from _The Bat_." informed the omni-displinary scientist, who picked up the appropriate tools. "You do remember where you parked it?"

Kaiba nodded as he approached the bat-suit's holding chamber, which rose from the ground. This of course, had given Catwoman quite another shock, as she jumped back mere inches away from the side of the wire mesh cage.

"My, my. You haven't worn _that_ in eight years." said the armorer, who realized it was the very same copy of the Bat-suit version 2.0 in KaibaCorp Applied Sciences.

The Batman replied, "It may be old, but it'll do."

"I should have known you'd have a spare set of armor, my knight." Kisara observed, trying to stifle her surprise.

"Yeah... you might want to look away now." warned Seto, removing his blue duster and green shirt, which revealed his battle-scarred, Adonis-like physique.

The Cat immediately covered her mask's eye slits with her gloved hands, but playfully spread out a couple fingers to peer at her fellow warrior. Nezbitt, however, simply walked past the battle couple and towards the elevator-platform.

* * *

Dusk began to fall upon Neo Domino on that Christmas Eve. Batman and Nezbitt were now atop one of the city's most imposing towers. Kisara opted to stay behind at the bunker and make use of the Clean Slate Program on the computer station; she promised to not do anything else that would jeopardize the plan to save the city, which the dark knight took her word.

The men, meanwhile, were at work to withdraw the EMP-cannon guidance mounts from the airborne, urban-based vehicle known as _The Bat_.

Roland remarked, "You really learned to trust others, son. I'm sure if Hobson didn't leave the city before lock-down, he'd be proud to see as you are now."

"**I'd think he'd be angry at me for coming back here.**" the raspy-voiced hero replied.

"Perhaps. But proud nonetheless. Just like I am. Does she (_The Bat_) fly all right, by the way?" inquired 'Q'.

The masked crime-fighter answered, "**She does. Perfectly. Even **_**without**_** the autopilot. Thanks for asking.**"

"Autopilot?" asked Roland, perplexed. "Why would you need that for? And you know, you don't have to talk like _that_ now. Even if you are _in_ character."

"Gomen. It was just practice." replied the caped crusader, reverting to his normal Seto Kaiba voice and mannerisms.

"All right, I got what I needed, son. Take me back." requested the Gadgeteer genius, excited to finally ride in his latest creation.

_The Bat _stealthily hovered below the skyline soon after.

* * *

Later that evening, under the city-end of the Daedalus bridge, the captured police have to contend with their "death by exile." Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou was at the front lines before his officers. The armed mercenaries behind them fired a small burst of bullets into the air as an intimidation tactic. This demonstration also meant that if they did not cross the thin layer of ice, they were to be immediately killed by firing squad. The commissioner and his men steeled themselves as they began the walk that would inevitably lead them to their demise.

Slowly but surely, they continued the impossible hike, as they approached the first main bridge support beam. Yugi and the others nearby resigned themselves to this fate, knowing that at least they died trying to save their city and the people living in it. Although he was in a somewhat advanced age, Mutou could have sworn he glimpsed some out of place item slightly up ahead. _Is that... a flare?_ He reached to pick it up carefully, however, so as to prevent himself from plunging into the freezing waters below.

As for the mercenaries back on the coast, overlooking the steely police force... the sound of a mosquito buzzing went unnoticed. That was until one armed soldier in the front suddenly felt a sharp sting on the back of his neck. He pulled out the object from his nape and identified it as an extremely tiny bat-shaped shuriken; the left blade itself was elongated, forming a needle's edge. _Holy shit..._ Before he could even widen his eyes, the man slumped to the ground, out cold. The other armed men realized something was amiss, but could not retaliate against the unknown. A mere two seconds later, all of them dropped like flies.

On the frozen ice, the curious police heard a recognizable voice from the shadows. "**Light the flare and toss it over to the cracked ice there.**" ordered a man hidden in darkness.

Yugi instantly knew who the stranger was and eagerly did the request. The torch smoke billowed in the cold air as its flame revealed the Batman, now approaching the police commissioner and his men. Mutou promptly cast the flare to the designated location. A line of flammable liquid formed towards and over the Daedalus bridge's center arch...

.

.

.

… This created a large, flaming bat-signal that stretched across the center arch for all of Neo Domino City to see and know that the city's protector, the Batman, was back. At the Hanasaki residence downtown, Police Deputy Commissioner Tomoya Hanasaki, had also witnessed this spectacular stunt; his courage and optimism was promptly renewed.

At City Hall, Bane could not believe his eyes. "_Impossible!_" exclaimed the masked terrorist, in disbelief. The demon's head usurper told his second-in-command, Barsad. "_Prepare the League for tomorrow. The endgame is near._"

Back on frozen Domino bay, the dark knight explained to the commissioner on what to do for his role tomorrow. "**Take this.**" he said, handing the EMP-cannon guidance mount over to Yugi. "**It will block the remote signal to the bomb. Bane might detonate the core before it begins.**"

Mutou, as he received the device, asked him. "When what begins exactly?"

"**War.**" the Bat replied, a matter-of-factly.

* * *

At the shoreline that same evening, a lone figure hides in the shadows. As soon as one mercenary approached the outflows above the trapped 3000 police officers, the figure in question slammed a gas tank against the armed soldier, which sent him into submission. The lone individual is shown to be Det. Mokuba Kaiba. The young detective, unaware of his superior's rescue by his brother, started to open the manhole cover that led to the underground police force.

"All right, the coast is clear! Climb quickly!" he whispered to his pinned colleagues.

But as soon as Mokuba helped the first of many cops make it to the surface world... a gunshot rang out! The officer who just came outside for the first time in months was felled, dead. The detective immediately backed away, raising his hands into the air as he was surrounded by numerous League of Shadows marksmen. A particularly large and imposing mercenary approached him and turned his attention to the opened manhole. "Lock it up!" he shouted, tossing a frag grenade into the hapless officers still underground. The younger Kaiba brother winced as he heard the terrified screams and the ensuing explosion.

"Who are you?" interrogated the coldblooded killer to his prey.

The rebel refused to answer, trying his best to show no fear. For his defiance, the assassin forcibly shoved him into the D-Wheel scrapyard below. Mokuba rolled down the abrasive slope, evading as many used D-Wheel components as he could. His pursuers shortly followed him when he reached the bottom.

The fanatical warriors circled around, leaving Mokuba no chance for an escape. The alpha of this group roughed up the young cop right before placing the barrel of his semi-automatic pistol on the silent rogue's forehead. Mokuba Kaiba prepared for his impending execution with dignity, and closed his eyes as he heard the gun click...

.

.

.

… until a black shadow dropped down behind the armed soldier! Mokuba opened up his eyes, rose up, and quickly wrenched the gun away from his would-be killer. He slammed the butt of the gun on his assailant's head, taking him out. The detective turned around to watch his older brother in action. The old Bat's retraining in the Pit had really showed here. None of the League's fighters could even land a single hit on the man as he dodged, blocked, and countered every attack thrown at him. It helped that the Batman's lightweight armor allowed him greater flexibility and speed, which gave him the advantage over the mercenaries who had worn heavier, bulkier plates.

When a trigger-happy gunman tried to aim his M16 at the knight, he was quickly taken out by a single elbow strike to the face. The man next to him didn't fare any better as the ninjutsu master followed through with a left roundhouse to the ribs and a right hook to the jaw. Another gunman tried his luck, only to have his right arm snapped in response and a forced gunshot to his own foot. The masked figure skillfully spun his and the third soldier's body around and slammed a spinning back-fist and elbow strike into a fourth man's nose. He knee-kicked one more League member in the face, which sent him to the ground. The last few were taken out with several more of Batman's damaging straights and fierce uppercuts.

Before long, all of the assailants were found crumpled on the ground, defeated. Mokuba, however, saw one mercenary, barely conscious and slumped over. He cried,"You missed a spot, nii-sama."

The Bat proceeded to finish off said mercenary with a drop kick to the temple. "**That did the job.**" he remarked, who quickly reprimanded, "**If you're working alone, wear a mask, otouto.**"

"But, I'm not afraid of being seen standing up to scum like these guys!" the detective proudly replied.

"**The mask isn't for you. It's to protect the people you care about.**" explained Batman, activating a thermite grenade and giving it to his brother. "**Here. Count to five and then throw it to the rubble there.**"

Mokuba promptly tossed the miniaturized bomb into the rubble behind him, as his nii-sama left to retrieve something else. The grenade's explosion, however, did nothing to even scratch the surface of the wreckage. The bewildered detective quickly turned his head around and shouted, "Hey, no offense, bro! But have you got something bigger in that utility belt of yours?!" He saw _The Bat_ hovering between the scrapyard's walls and took cover as a missile was launched, creating a gaping hole in the rubble. A little while later, hundreds to a few thousands of freed police officers marched out of the opening.

"What now?" inquired the younger Kaiba.

"**An all-out assault on Bane and his League of Shadows.**" replied the older Kaiba, giving him his part of the war, "**But you need to get people across the Daedalus bridge.**"

"Why?"

"**In case we fail. We need an exodus. To save as many lives possible.**" Batman reasoned.

"You don't need me here?" asked Mokuba, almost feeling unneeded.

His brother reassured, "**You've already given me an army. Now go.**"

The detective started to head out on his mission, but stopped in his tracks. "Oh, and domo arigato!"

"**Don't thank me just yet...**"

"Well, I might not get the chance later..."

As the Kaiba brothers parted ways on good terms, for perhaps the final time, they each had whispered, "...my dear brother."

* * *

_Next chapter – Preparing for War_

Thank you to those who reviewed. Constructive comments will also be appreciated.

kilnorc: I'm sure you're not the only one who had forgotten a lot of the seemingly obscure characters I used in place of Nolan's original characters. For the Deputy Police Commissioner, I was actually going to use Katsuya Jonouchi, but then eventually decided to go with Tomoya Hanasaki, who was in the original manga and first series anime, if I recall. In a way, Arkham City does share some parallels with TDKR, but I think it's mere coincidence (I'm not a detective... yet). I'll admit that I did get eaten a few times the first time I played, but since then. Nope. I just sequence break that part. As I mentioned in the past, the story will roughly be the same as Nolan's, but with some noticeable deviations other than the settings and such. And I'm glad you liked reading the chapters thus far and will enjoy the next ones. Until then!

Autistic-Grizzly: Indeed, things are starting to get into place for the final battle. Isis's inclusion was almost without question, unavoidable, considering that I made the Pit in Egypt. My explanation for Kaiba's return to Japan was also within reason, as he would require help by people can learn to trust. As for Bakura... it was inevitable. While I don't condone his actions as this version's Scarecrow, I tried to make him as affably possible. Hopefully, I succeeded. Hope for you to enjoy reading the next few chapters!


	18. Preparing for War

_Chapter 17: Preparing for War_

* * *

It is now eleven o'clock at night in Neo Domino City. One hour until Christmas Day officially begins; yet no celebrations for this cherished holiday will be made. This is because **preparing for war** takes top priority. No more than nine hours remain until _Zero Reverse _and all parties involved in the upcoming battle needed to be ready.

The finality of this situation gave the city's would be protectors a reason to become like the samurai of old and lay down their lives in battle. As for the League of Shadows, they too, would give their all in the endgame tomorrow morning.

Some members of the police force who still had families were given this one chance to say their most likely final goodbyes to them. Likewise, Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou visited his family for perhaps the last time at their old home. His son, Yusei, understood the severity of the crisis, and wished his father most of all, good luck. He was proud of his father, who, along with the Batman, were his heroes. Before Yugi left his family to return to his post, Rebecca pulled him in for one desperate kiss. "I know it's not bushido, but... come back to me in one piece." she pleaded.

The former King of Games simply nodded and went off into the night, joining his men on the streets. They were all going to need some sleep, for they had to be fully rested to keep up their energy tomorrow.

The power trio that was Seto Kaiba, Kisara Shiroi, and Roland Nezbitt, had their roles down for tomorrow. Seto, as Batman, was to more or less, lead the police troops into a desperate, decisive showdown with Bane and his League of Shadows. Meanwhile, Kisara had to eliminate the tunnel's blockade, so as to provide people access to the Daedalus bridge and other pathways to evacuate the city. And Roland? He would head over to the reactor room, so that when the time comes, if possible, they can stabilize the Momentum core before it overloads.

* * *

At the Bat-bunker hidden underneath somewhere in Domino Harbor, Kaiba had returned with the Bat-pod. It was months since the anti-aircraft gun on wheels was seen during Bane's raid at the city's stock exchange.

The dark knight dismounted the motorbike. He announced, "**I brought you your ride.**"

"Aw, you shouldn't have." remarked Kisara.

After Nezbitt refueled and re-equipped its weapons, Shiroi whispered into his ear. Whatever it was, the CEO nodded and told Kaiba he would make himself comfortable in the trailer above ground. Seto was a little surprised at his old friend's sudden proclamation, and soon found himself _alone_ with the femme fatale.

"Now that we're alone..." stated the Cat, removing her goggles and approaching the armor-clad man, "...We need to talk."

The Bat narrowed his eyes. He replied, "**About what exactly? You already know what to do tomorrow.**" In truth, he had a gut-feeling regarding the woman's intentions for setting up this scene.

"Yes..." said Kisara.

Kaiba cross his arms and explained. "**Since** **the tunnel is blockaded, your job is to make an opening. This machine will have more than enough firepower to open up a path for people. Wait until the fighting begins. To start the bat-pod, throttle the—**"

"I got it." remarked Kisara, who mounted herself on the motorcycle's seat and lightly pressed the controls.

The Bat observed the fast learner, easing into her new ride. "**I see that.**"

"After I do what I do tomorrow, I'm getting out of the bomb's blast radius, because you don't stand a chance against Bane and his mercs." announced Kisara, having no love for staying in this crapsack city.

"**With your help I might!**" the knight retorted, trying to reach the hero within her.

She firmly restated, tearing up. "As soon as I open that tunnel, I'm out of here."

The Bat asserted, "**There's more to you than this selfish woman who's looking out for herself, you know.**"

"Sorry to keep letting you down, Seto... I just... want you to... Please... come with me. Save yourself." Kisara begged, a tear rolling down her eye.

Seto wiped away her tear with his hand, after he pulled off the glove and gauntlet. "**I'm sorry.**" His words were sympathetic.

"But you don't owe these people anymore." continued the mostly redeemed thief, concerned. "You've already given them enough: everything."

He quipped with an air of finality. "**Not everything. Not yet...**"

The Cat immediately lunged herself to the Bat, brushing her lips against his own. The man behind the mask was caught off guard by this surprise. He quickly gave in, as he had not been with a woman for a long, long time. Upon the approach of midnight, the couple became as one together.

* * *

_Next chapter – Endgame_

Thank you to those who reviewed. Constructive comments will also be appreciated.

kilnorc: I'm glad at least one person enjoyed that scene with Kisara's female gaze. Like always, I try to change and add some parts to the story to make things more interesting. Sometimes, I find that injecting some humor in otherwise too serious scenes helps, too. As for the thermite bomb, I don't want to spoil anything just yet, but let's just say he'll need to know how it works. I also think it was to alert the trapped cops underground where their path to freedom would be, although the launched missile did more than enough to do that. The final two chapters from this point on are major spoiler-heavy, however, some major things will be changed, as I am wont to do.

Autistic-Grizzly: Much appreciated for the comment. To answer your question, yes, the suit in the bunker is the very same one as in the second movie. Most likely, after the ending of TDK, Batman retreated to this satellite cave, where he then removed his armor and arsenal, AND finally decided that he would not be needed anymore for a while (at least until TDKR). The armored suit he wore in his first confrontation with Bane was obviously a copy, and had probably been destroyed after the brutal encounter. I know I'm getting on a tangent, but bear with me. As for the new bat-cave underneath the rebuilt mansion, he must have set them up in the event that he might return (which he did) when the city needed Batman again. As you will soon realize, the last couple chapters after this will be mostly the same as in the movie, but with some noticeable differences as well.

Until again, all!


	19. Endgame

_Chapter 18: Endgame_

_Well, this is it, my fellow readers (including reviewers, followers, and those who favorited). The penultimate chapter to the story. Major, heavy spoilers (albeit, with a number of differences) await below. This is your final warning. Watch the movie if you haven't seen it yet. If not, then so be it. Hell, why am I even posting such a pointless disclaimer? Go ahead and start reading! Enjoy!_

* * *

Sunday. December 25, 2016. 7:06 AM. Christmas morning. The light snow-covered streets across Neo Domino City Hall were now filled with a legion of 3000+ police officers. They had all stood silent, staring down into the faces of their enemies up ahead in front of the city's towering metropolitan government building. Unlike them, the mercenaries only numbered in the few hundreds. However, Bane's army had most of the city's freed criminals (approximately 1200 inmates) assisting them and to make matters worse, two more stolen KaibaCorp Burst Stream vehicles had joined the one already present at the front.

"Surrender or be fired upon!" announced a member of the League of Shadows to the badly out-gunned police force.

However, Police Deputy Commissioner Tomoya Hanasaki, fully dressed in his uniform, stepped up to the front lines of his fellow officers and retorted, "There's only one police force in this city!" Tomoya promptly and slowly walked forward with dignity, as did the rest of the police.

At City Hall, numerous armed soldiers were lined up as their leader, Ra's al Ghul/Bane, made his appearance; the masked terrorist was wearing his (opened) revolutionary-inspired trench coat over his battle-gear. He had his hands confidently on his chest, as always. His second-in-command, Barsad, accompanied him as they headed to the top steps of their hijacked base of operations. Bane and his League of Shadows watched as the police plodded in their direction.

The police force wielded whatever firearms they retained (mostly handguns), as they slowly but surely advanced to the opposing army. The hybrid tank on the left side of Bane's mercenaries went into its weapons system mode and had aimed a retractable artillery cannon at the approaching officers. Despite this threat of firepower, Hanasaki and the others resumed the march. When the demon's head saw that they were not backing down, he ordered, "_Very well then. Open fire!_" He began to turn around, as his lieutenant gave the command to shoot to kill, until...

...sparks flew into the air! A sleek, aerial, matte black chopper had hovered down and shielded the police from the hostile tank's weapons before flying away. Bane quickly turned his head in disbelief. _Damn Seto Kaiba and his toys!_

As _The Bat_ soared into the skies, the police officers below regained their drive to take back their city. "Fuck yeah!" some of them had shouted, as they all zerg rushed onto the mercenary army. The battle to determine the fate of Neo Domino had begun!

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Kisara Shiroi found herself before the blockaded tunnel, which led to the Daedalus bridge. The Cat was semi-mounted on the bat-pod given to her by Seto Kaiba, aka the Batman. She still had the memories of their night of passion lingering in her thoughts. But she had a job to do, and it would not be long until she fulfills her task. As soon as she heard shouting and gunfire from the other side of Neo Domino, she re-mounted herself on the anti-aircraft gun on wheels, aimed, and fired two missiles to the mountain of debris covering the tunnel entrance. Once the fire and smoke had cleared, a path was formed amongst the wreckage.

_This is it_, thought Kisara. _It's now or never. _She made up her decision and stepped on the throttle.

* * *

The decisive battle in the city's municipal neighborhood quickly turned ugly, as it was raining countless bullets in the direction of the police. Some officers retaliated by tossing a few tear-gas grenades in order to tip the scales in their favor. This had the intended effect of confounding the trigger-happy mercenaries in the front lines. Before long, both armies engaged the other in a head-on collision.

Brawls in the streets promptly ensued between the cops, criminals, and mercenaries. It was all one gargantuan, complicated mess of punches and kicks. Everywhere and everyone. Chaos. But a necessary one at that.

Bane and his lieutenant, Barsad, overlooked the dogfights. Amongst the thousands upon thousands of desperate and fanatical men, the masked man singled out one figure in particular. It was the city's very own dark knight, the Batman. He had been fighting off several Detention Center inmates who wanted revenge for their near-decade long imprisonment.

There were a little over a dozen that surrounded him. Most were burly-bodied, while the rest were lean and mean. Three thugs (two bulky, one slim) ambushed from behind. The masked fighter countered by sweep-kicking all three men to the ground. Two lean hoodlums shortly entered the fray, both wielding knives. The first knife-fighter slashed at his jaw, while the second tried to stab him between the plates. Batman dodged the slash and backed away from the blade's thrust; he retaliated with a fierce uppercut to the initial attacker's jaw and a knee-kick to the other's ribs. Five ruffians, all stout, tried to dogpile their hated enemy, but the agile ninja saw it coming and rolled out of the way; the five fools slammed their bodies on the snowy pavement, taking themselves out instead. The last three, however, held out their AK-47s, having chosen to bring guns into the melee. Of course, they didn't stand a chance against the re-honed skills of the martial arts master, who cast some ninjutsu powder bombs near their feet, which made them drop their weapons. He quickly wiped the floor with them in one fluid motion.

The Bat gradually made his way to City Hall and encountered tougher opponents in the form of League of Shadows' soldiers. Kaiba knew that unlike the street-fighters from before, these were trained killers. However, they weren't the same men he trained alongside with in the mountains some ten years ago. At best, they would slow him down. But it still didn't mean that they were push-overs. They needed to be taken down as quickly as possible for Seto to conserve himself for the inevitable rematch with Bane. Fortunately, most were preoccupied by the police force that had outnumbered them, and as such, very few chose to engage him in combat.

The few attackers brave enough to challenge the dark knight, however, found themselves on a split-second trip to a world of pain and unconsciousness. The first assailant threw a casting punch only to receive a broken nose and a snapped elbow, as the Bat blocked the fist and tossed the man down to the ground and twisted his arm, fracturing bones. Two others tried to end him with M16 gunfire, but he dodged out of the way, cape-stunned them, and slammed their heads against one another.

Bane had seen enough. He and his right-hand man joined the fight, as they stepped down from City Hall. A mob of police officers pulled Barsad away from his leader, while two hapless cops tried their hand on the terrorist. Both cops were quickly tossed aside like rag dolls.

It wasn't long until Batman and the head of the League of Shadows faced one another on ground level. Both men were at the top of their game. They were more or less evenly skilled now.

The stoutly-built terrorist commented, "_So... you came back to die with your city, little bat?_"

"**No.**" replied the city's dark knight, who then retorted, "**I'm here to stop you!**"

"_Enough boasting, old man_." declared the man who broke the bat. "_I'd like to see… you try!_"

Bane quickly removed his brown trench coat and flung it in his adversary's direction. The disoriented Bat grunted and staggered to the side as he felt the impact of his opponent's punishing haymaker on his own temple. He threw down the improvised weapon to the ground, and found himself on the defensive (appropriately, he assumed a defensive stance). Kaiba countered the monster's overhand by circling his own arms and shoving the attacking fist upwards. He then followed with a right hook, which Bane blocked and responded with his own left hook, as well as a right shovel hook to the ribs. Batman sent a knee-kick into the man's sternum but to no avail, as he was met with a left hammer fist on his cheek. Although he held out much better this time, Seto was locked in a virtual stalemate, except for the fact that his opponent felt no pain...

"_Is that all you have?!_" mocked his rival, who resumed his onslaught.

It appeared that "Ra's" still had the physical advantage over the revitalized Bat, whose edge was a _slightly_ faster speed. This clash of the titans was going to be a grueling one...

* * *

In an alleyway several blocks from the fighting, Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou, and six of his men immediately began the task in which they were assigned by the Batman. A lookout informed his superior that one of the three armored trucks was heading their way soon. Mutou commanded his officers, "Get ready!" They set up their positions to stop the incoming truck. As soon as the Burst Stream convoy passed the commissioner's exact location, Mutou shouted, "Now!"

One of his men promptly drove a public bus into the horizontal alley, which stopped the truck in its tracks. When they took out the mercenary in the armored vehicle, Yugi and his officers approached the back of the truck and and opened its trunk. No bomb. A decoy.

In frustration, the commissioner slammed his fist on the trunk's edge. He turned his head around and announced. "Let's cut off the next one!"

The bomb "disposal" crew rushed to another possible mercenary truck route (each route had a white chalk bat symbol marked by Det. Mokuba on a building or some object on a given street). They arrived nearby one of the truck routes a few blocks away and stopped a turret gun-manned jeep by sending a dumpster in the alley. The officers ambushed the merc and hijacked the vehicle. Mutou looked on, a satisfied smile forming on his face.

While Mutou's team prepared to engage in another guerrilla attack, Roland Nezbitt had finally entered the underground Momentum reactor room in Neo Domino Harbor, setting up for the core's stabilization.

* * *

Downtown, Det. Mokuba Kaiba was in the midst of evacuating as many citizens possible. He started at the city's orphanage and led the kids outside, followed by Martha, the foster mother. "All right, go! Get on the bus! Go ahead!" he announced to the last group leaving the building. Mokuba singled out a few boys, however. "Yuma, come here! You, two as well! And you guys, too! Get over here. Everybody else get on the bus, okay?!"

The small band of boys followed the detective to the wall facing the bus. "Okay, you guys. I'm giving you all a very important job here. You will knock on doors and spread the word around: the bomb is going to go off!" he directed to his young friends, "Tell them to get out by the south street tunnels leading to the Daedalus bridge! You go no more than 2 blocks to let people know and return to the bus, all right?! Now, go, go, go!"

The orphaned boys nodded and ran off to spread the warning to as many citizens they could. Yuma excitedly asked the younger Kaiba, "Is the Batman back?!"

Mokuba smiled, then ordered the wild-haired teenager, "Keep your eyes open! Now do your job, kid!"

Yuma did as he was told and like the other boys, ran in separate directions to spread word about the bomb.

* * *

Back at City Hall, the rematch between the masked men was still underway, as well as the war of attrition that surrounded them. Bane was pummeling away with his powerful hooks at Kaiba, who kept being pushed back up the steps. The dark knight stumbled on the incline as his physically superior opponent front-kicked him in the solar plexus. He swiftly regained his footing and stood on the building's top flight of steps. Kaiba just needed to endure until he can find an opportunity to cinch the match.

As the demon's head advanced towards him, the Bat charged on the offensive. This time (unlike last), he threw a skillful left-handed haymaker (with a subdued growl), blocking his open side with a right-forearm. Ra's al Ghul returned this violent gesture by redirecting the attacking arm with his right hand, striking the ribs with a right leopard's paw, and a left jab to the face. This vicious combination had left Seto wide open to another merciless strike from the masked mercenary.

However, Batman managed to block Bane's right hook with his forearm gauntlets and proceeded with a left cross to the anesthetic pump filter on his mask. Unfortunately, the hulking madman saw this coming and caught his fist mid-air. _Trying to attack my weakspot, eh, Kaiba-chan?_, thought the brute, as he coldly stared down at his rival. The two found themselves in a literal power struggle, as they grappled one another by the fists.

The dark knight snarled and seethed in frustration as he tried to overpower his better. _Damn it! He's too strong!_ Eventually, he decided on using the man's own strength against himself. He jerked back his caught hand and struck a left uppercut at the pump filter, catching his opponent by surprise. For the first time in a long time, the juggernaut felt some physical pain and was stunned by this sneak attack. Kaiba saw his chance and followed the momentum with a right-knife hand to the man's eyes. The bruiser immediately withdrew from the impact, but was unforgivably punished further when the weighted tips of a black cape swung in his face. He was stunned yet again!

The next thing Ra's saw and heard in his direction was an elbow strike and his rival's roar, the former of which was certainly aimed at his gas pump filtration wires. Lucky for him, the hit didn't disrupt the filter. He attempted to reverse the situation with a head-butt, which had somehow managed to catch the Bat off guard, staggering him in the process.

The demon's head nearly chuckled as he saw his dazed opponent narrowly miss getting slammed by incoming brawlers. The knight, however, regained his senses to deflect the monster's left back fist, counter with a left hook, and then quickly switch to a left elbow strike at the wire pump. That last attack definitely daunted the nigh-unstoppable Bane, for the blades on Batman's gauntlets yanked off the right-outermost pump wires! The masked man instantly began writhing, as his chronic pain began to envelope his nerves. _No! This cannot be happening to me!_

With the pain overwhelming his body, the agitated behemoth swung the Bat to a pillar, away from him in order to fix the wiring feeds. But the Bat didn't give him the chance as he socked his adversary in the jaw. Ra's retaliated with a wild left hook but missed the target, too distracted by the pain. He tried a right hook, which Kaiba effortlessly blocked and countered with a right straight. The juggernaut went ape-shit and immediately threw a wild flurry of punches at his opponent, who was pushed back against the pillar from before.

The dark knight found himself on the receiving end of most of those punishing blows, and swerved out of the way before Bane landed an overhead strike at his cowled visage. The rampaging beast's right overhead and left casting punches instead landed onto the concrete pillar, _forming large dents_. The growling giant resumed his furious onslaught at the agile warrior, who dodged each hit and countered with a right hook to the jaw. This stunned Ra's once again, and left him open to the ninja's left jab. The situation was the complete reverse of their previous match. Now, it was the Batman that evaded each of Bane's attacks and dealing damage instead.

A swift, right uppercut by the caped warrior left the masked man wide open for a front kick to the solar plexus. And so, the monster was sent flying into the lobby of City Hall, shattering the metal and glass doors along the way. Batman promptly kicked Bane in the ribs, rolling him into center of the empty lobby. The man was obviously writhing in pain, ashamed even.

"**WHERE'S THE DETONATOR?!**" interrogated the dark knight to his beaten foe. "**WHERE IS IT?!**"

Bane didn't answer, as he was overwhelmed by the devastating damage inflicted by the man before him. Kaiba grabbed the demon's head usurper by the shoulders and picked him up. As he roughed up the defeated monster, Seto further questioned him.

"**YOU WOULD NEVER GIVE ANYONE ELSE THAT MUCH POWER! NOW, WHERE IS IT?! WHERE'S THE DETONATOR?!**" the Batman demanded, striking and further disabling Bane's painkillers. "**WHERE IS IT?! TELL ME WHERE THE DETONATOR IS NOW!**"

He dropped the defeated man and let him slump to the marble floor, writing in agony. The Bat crouched down and seized the monster once more before he manhandled him. Seto put his cowled visage up close to Ra's al Ghul's face and continued in a subdued manner, "**Tell me where the detonator is now and then... you have my permission to die, **_**old man.**_"

Bane was in disbelief. He hadn't expected the broken bat to return like this, better and stronger than ever.

"_But... I broke you._" the vanquished giant pathetically remarked. "_There's no way... you could return. And... beat __**me**__._"

"**Did you really think you were the only man who could find the strength and willpower to escape that hellhole? Now, tell me where you have the detonator.**" retorted the reinvigorated warrior.

The masked terrorist replied, "_No, you're right… Kaiba-chan. You were the second man… to escape the Pit. But you do recall… that a child was the first one… to accomplish such a feat… lest we forget?_"

"**Yes... I know. Talia.**" said the knight, emotional. Kaiba closed his eyes. He didn't even know if she was dead or alive at this point.

Bane mocked, albeit painfully. "_Oh, does she... still have a place in that cold, dark... heart of yours, Kaiba-chan?_"

"**Not as cold and dark a heart as yours, you monster!** **WHERE'S THE DETONATOR?! WHERE'S TALIA?!**" angrily questioned the Bat.

"_Manners cost nothing, Kaiba-chan. I mean, if you really want to know... so badly..._" commented the demon's head, "..._you only have to ask politely... right, __**blonde daughter?!**_"

Kaiba had a strange look on his face upon hearing those out of place last words. To make things even more confusing, a cloaked figure dropped down from behind him, completely dressed in a skintight dark purple outfit. It was a kunoichi, a woman ninja, who had a tuft of blonde locks of hair that protruded at the back of her mask...

At the Batman's expense, Bane laughed, but in an inhuman, more bestial manner.

The League of Shadows' leader raved, still in discomfort, "_Still haven't figured... it out yet? You're the... World's Greatest... De-tec-tive here, aren't you? I... would have expected you to be happier to see... your lover._"

"**My lover?**" replied Kaiba, concerned. _That female ninja..._

The monster finally divulged with relish. "_Oh, he still continues with that ridiculous voice of his! And doesn't know what's going on here? Ah, you really are... so slow to catch on, isn't that right, Talia?_"

As if on cue, the kunoichi took off her hood, revealing Talia al Ghul/Mai Kujaku, alive and well. However, she expressed nothing but disdain for the man dressed like a bat.

"**Talia... Talia, it's me, Kaiba Seto!**" said the knight to his maiden. Unfortunately, his words fell on deaf ears as the demon's daughter charged at him, a damascus steel wakizashi in tow. "**Speak to me, please!**" he implored, narrowly dodging the blade's thrust. "**I don't want to hurt you!**"

"_You may speak, slave!_" shouted Bane (while fixing his mask) as if he was controlling Talia...

"Very well, master!" the femme fatale answered to Bane, then replied to the Bat. "Sorry, but not really... since I _want_ to hurt YOU!"

Kaiba was wracked with emotions. On one hand, he discovered that the woman he learned to love after getting over Anzu's death was alive and mostly well. On the other hand, said woman was trying to murder him...

_I hope this works..._ thought the desperate man, who did the most illogical thing in a fight where someone was trying to kill him. He lunged forward to the kunoichi, and planted his lips on hers. Talia found herself in shock from this unexpected kiss, and stopped her vicious onslaught. Even Bane was dumbfounded, if not, jealous of Kaiba.

The lovers' embrace had lasted all of 5 seconds. Talia was taken aback, stammering as she inquired, "Why... why did you... kiss me?"

Kaiba smiled, as he answered. "**Because I love**—"

The kunoichi took this opportunity to stab the man in the ribs between his suit's armored plates.

"—**you?**"

* * *

In an alleyway downtown, Mutou's men opened fire on an incoming hybrid tank with the turret gun of their hijacked jeep. The rogue Burst Stream retaliated by launching a missile at the attacking vehicle. Luckily, the cops abandoned ship before it was blown into smoldering debris. This apparently failed ambush, however, was a distraction for the commissioner to secretly hop aboard the armored truck behind the tank.

The aged police veteran managed to slide open the cargo hold's rooftop hatch and discovered that the Momentum core was indeed inside. As he sighed a breath of relief, the truck abruptly encountered a bumpy road, which knocked the remote signal block out of Yugi's hand and into the cargo hold. Yugi silently cursed and climbed inside...

* * *

7:42 AM. In the City Hall's lobby, a wounded knight fell down to his knees. Bleeding.

"Sorry, beloved. But I serve my master, Ra's al Ghul!" remarked Talia, crouching and still holding onto the blade's handle.

The Bat begged, "**Why...?**"

Bane now stood behind the female assassin, his pain dulling apparatus perfectly restored. "_Nice try, Kaiba-chan._" the monster insulted, adding to the injury of the betrayed man. "_Talia, the detonator, please?_"

"Yes, Kensei (Sword Saint)." replied the kunoichi, who gave the terrorist the detonator from her belt.

"_Thanks, slave._" the demon declared, turning his attention back to the betrayed warrior. "_Now, to answer your question, Kaiba-chan: why? Well, why not? After all, you and I were the best students of the great and former Ra's al Ghul! But then you rejected the master! All for the sake of your misguided beliefs of justice! As for me? I was rejected by HIM! Even after I saved his only daughter from the worst hell on earth. Even after I proved my worth once I climbed out the Pit by MYSELF! I was banished before I could complete my training! He claimed it was because I was 'too extreme'. But he and I knew the truth. He couldn't STAND the sight of me! I was a constant reminder of his failure to save his wife from the Pit! And so... I took what was rightfully mine! How I savored the flesh of a sixteen-year-old girl!_"

Kaiba grimaced in disgust. "**You depraved hentai!**" Talia, however, remained silent, with her dull, emotionless violet eyes staring at the injured hero.

"_Why, domo arigato! And for weeks, I had broken his most valuable treasure._" resumed the complete monster. "_Eventually, I had managed to take away her will with just a simple phrase. And you know what that is?_"

"**Blonde daughter?**" the Batman replied, burning up from the pain.

The demon's head usurper continued flaunting. "_Exactly. It took time, of course, as I had mentioned earlier. But the kicker is... it only works if __**I am**__ the one who says the words in question!_"

"**How could you?**" Kaiba questioned the madman.

"_How could I not? Because I wanted to, that's why. Oh, and in case you were wondering, my ahem, __**training **__of the little whore did not influence her rejection of the League's ideology. No, that was all her._" gloated Bane, who pressed forward. "_Apparently, she told me that she fell in love with you at first sight, when I asked about you; she was my unwitting spy with this 'training!' After that, she eventually realized there were other, so-called 'better' ways to restore balance in the world. But enough chit-chat! I'm wasting time! Time for you to hear the screams of millions as we all die right here and now!_"

"**NO!**" cried Batman.

The fanatic ignored his victim's plea and pressed the detonation trigger. Nothing.

"**Looks like your little plan failed.**" announced the guile hero, smirking.

In the armored truck's cargo hold, it is revealed that Commissioner Yugi Mutou had managed to block the remote detonation signal with the EMP mount.

The madman calmly stated, "_I should have known. Who was it? Old man Mutou Yugi? No matter. Neo Domino will be only a memory in... fourteen minutes._"

Barsad entered the lobby from the outside. "O, great Ra's al Ghul! One of our trucks have been confirmed to be under attack. Shall I accompany thee to secure the bomb?"

"_You may have the honor, my loyal servant._" the demon's head replied, then facing Talia. "_Don't kill him just yet, my dear. Make him suffer!_"

The knight implored to his lover, "**Talia, no! Snap out of it! You're stronger than this!**"

"_I'll leave you two to die together. I'm sure you'll love that, Kaiba-chan._" remarked the sadist, about to leave the building. "_It's time for me to fulfill my destiny. Farewell._"

"Understood, master!" zealously replied Talia, who plunged the blade further in, as more blood spilled out. Her betrayed lover winced in pain. There was a pathetic look on his drooped face.

* * *

Ra's al Ghul and Barsad left City Hall and headed outside, where a Burst Stream was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. By now, the battle that raged between the police force and Bane's army was tipped in the law enforcement side's favor. More than two-thirds of the entire mercenary army had been decimated; there were less than one hundred left at most. Cop casualties, however, amounted to far less than a thousand. Still, hundreds of slain bodies on both sides were seen slumped on the streets.

Deputy Commissioner Hanasaki broadcasted to his fellow officers, "Keep moving forward, men! Let's take them out at the steps! We can do this! For Neo Domino!" He removed the last clip of his pistol and opted for one of the dead mercenaries' Heckler & Koch MP5. Hanasaki took aim and managed to take out Barsad before he could join his leader in the rogue tank.

Bane commanded to his soldier driving the military vehicle. "_Shoot them. Kill them all._" The machine's weapons opened artillery fire outside.

As soon as the tank left the municipal neighborhood, the dead bodies of the brave policemen were seen slumped on the ground. On their faces, including one Police Deputy Commissioner Tomoya Hanasaki, were satisfied smiles.

* * *

Back in the City Hall lobby, the female assassin remarked, "So... how would you like to spend your remaining minutes with me, beloved? Would you like to be inside me as we both perish together—?"

A sudden crash exploded into the room. "Step away from him, you bitch!"

Both Kaiba and the daughter of al-Ghul looked at the unexpected visitor. It was Kisara, mounted on the bat-pod. "Don't make me pull the trigger!"

"You do that, and you'll kill him as well!" asserted the mind-controlled kunoichi, who closed in on the wounded man.

The Cat silently cursed, realizing she had a point. She dismounted the vehicle, and slowly approached the Bat and his assailant.

"You must be this Talia I heard about. Shall we talk like yamato nadeshikos then?" inquired the feline femme fatale.

Talia jerked the wakizaski from Kaiba's ribs, who painfully grunted. She skillfully twirled the blade to her other hand. "Let's..."

The Bat, however, quickly seized the kunoichi from behind. He revealed, "**She's under some hypnosis! Don't kill her!**"

"You don't say!" the Cat replied, who slapped Talia in the cheek. Hard.

The unwitting assassin dropped the wakizaki and shook her head from the sudden blow. "Ow! That hurt! Why'd you do... that? Huh? Who are you?! Where am I?!"

"**Talia...**" asked Kaiba, turning her around to face him, "**... is that you?**"

"Why do you ask me such a question, beloved? Why are we here? And did I do... that to you?" inquired the blonde ninja who gasped upon the sight of the stab wound. There was concern in her voice, especially when she looked down at the blade she dropped.

The Bat sighed. "**Yes, but it's only a flesh wound. For now, we have to stop Bane and stabilize the bomb in the reactor. I'll fill you in the details as we go.**" He turned to Kisara. "**As for you, ojou-san** (young lady)**, thanks for coming back. I'll need you to cover the ground as we take down the truck and its convoy of tanks. I'll take the fight in the air. Let's go!**"

The trio headed out of City Hall. The Cat on the bat-pod, while the Bat and the ninja on foot.

* * *

7:49 AM. Scores of public transportation vehicles and civilian cars are seen parked on the Daedalus bridge. Because the midsection of the structure is blocked by fences and other fortified deterrents, they cannot proceed further out of the city's borders. Hundreds of Neo Domino citizens exit their vehicles, following the example of people in the bus at the front. Mokuba led the kids from the orphanage to a locked down gate, in which he tore open with his bare hands.

"Stay there!" instructed border patrol police. "What are you doing?!"

The twenty-nine-year-old detective announced, "I'm Det. Mokuba Kaiba! Major Crimes Unit! I'm taking these people to safety!" He showed the border officers his badge.

"If you do that, you're going to get us all killed!" insisted the officer with the megaphone. "If you cross this bridge, the terrorists will blow up the city!"

The younger Kaiba brother remarked, "The bomb is a time bomb and will blow in a few minutes, anyway! We need to open this bridge and let people cross to safety now!"

"Where's the evidence, Detective!? If you take even ONE step forward, we WILL shoot you! If you take TWO steps forward, we WILL blow the middle of this bridge!" warned border patrol.

Mokuba remained undaunted. He turned around and told the boys behind him, "Okay, go back to the bus and wait for me there, all right?!"

He looked back at the obstructive bureaucratic men at the other side of the entrenchment. "This situation has changed! Did you not understand what I just told you about the time bomb?! Your orders are outdated! I'm a cop like you and I'm walking out there! Please do not shoot me!"

The detective raised his arms and slowly began walking to the no-crossing zone. The border police looked at each other, perplexed, until one of them quietly ordered to the rest. "Shoot at his feet."

The officers opened fire, slightly ahead of the desperate young man. Mokuba briefly looked down, avoiding the warning shots. He stared at the uniformed guards in disbelief, and resumed walking.

"Detective, please stop! Stop, Detective!" cried the officers, as they fired more warning shots. "Stop walking God damnit!"

However, Mokuba adamantly continued his approach. The border patrol captain gave the order, "That's it! Blow it!" When they ducked down behind the entrenchment, he added, "Do it now!"

His partner immediately pressed the detonator, which collapsed the centerline of the Daedalus bridge into the cold waters below. Mokuba had just narrowly missed getting caught in the explosive blast range, and jerked back. The civilians on the bridge fearfully took cover as the destruction unfolded.

When he regained his senses, the young detective stood up, rage consuming him. "YOU FUCKING BAKAS! YOU COWARDLY SONS OF BITCHES! YOU KILLED US! BECAUSE YOU WERE _FOLLOWING _ORDERS!"

Despite the crisis at hand, Martha reassured her orphaned boys back at the bus that they were going to be all right.

* * *

In the streets of Neo Domino, an armored truck is soon followed by two additional tanks to join the one already present before it. The second Burst Stream, which occupies Bane and one of his soldiers, speeds up to the side of the truck's passenger seat. "_Pull up here and stay level._" The masked man stood up from his seat and opened the hatch above. After some struggle, he managed to get inside the truck's passenger side from the military vehicle.

It wasn't long until a flying machine caught up to the stolen convoy and its guarded transport. _The Bat_ had finally arrived.

"Nothing like a little air of superiority, right, Kaiba-sama?"

"**You got that right, Nezbitt.**" replied the pilot of the aerial vehicle. "**Talia's safe and sound here, by the way.**"

"Good. But you two need to get that bomb to the reactor! About 10 minutes remain until _Zero Reverse_!"

Seto and Talia both answered, "We're on it!"

_The Bat_, with its dual anchored machine guns, opened fire on the back of the armored truck, which took Commissioner Mutou, still inside, by surprise. This assault forced the truck to make a sharp turn.

Bane told his men in the tanks, "_The little bat and his new toy are trying to push us into the reactor room's entrance! He's going to attempt to stabilize the core! Do not let him!_" Afterward, he wondered how Kaiba managed to free himself of his predicament with Talia. _Did he… kill her?_

As _The Bat_ closed in on its target, one of the rogue tanks at the side shot its cannon blast at point-blank range. Luckily the aircraft withstood the impact and remained above ground. The enemy vehicle continued firing at the flying machine; in response, Kaiba had _The Bat _dodge subsequent attacks. Before the Burst Stream could launch another cannon blast, it was unexpectedly fired upon in the front from ground level! As it violently flipped into the streets, a slender figure riding a monster-sized motorcycle raced by; the cavalry had arrived in the form of Catwoman and her bat-pod. Meanwhile, Bane realized he should have anticipated there to be a spanner in the works.

The dark knight simply nodded at his masked ally, who returned the gesture. Talia herself was amazed by the teamwork, and gave a thumbs up to the Cat. The bat-pod immediately spun its motorized wheels against their normal axes and turned around to pursue the convoy.

As for _The Bat_, it hovered above and in front of the armored truck. Unfortunately, the second Burst Stream took on the offensive and launched a salvo of a dozen heat-seeking missiles at the flying vehicle.

Talia alerted to her beloved. "Watch out! Behind us!"

"**Hold on!**" Batman warned, who flipped several control switches, sending the chopper into the skies, so as to avoid the incessant airstrike. As _The Bat_ flew off, most of the missiles had instead struck the peaks of several buildings.

The false demon's head was not amused.

As for the demon's daughter, she suggested to her knight a counter-strategy against the remaining missiles. "**Sounds like a plan, Talia.**" The aerial machine gave the barrage a wild chase around the city, swerving, dodging, and maneuvering over and between buildings.

Back on the streets, Kisara managed to take down yet another enemy vehicle with the bat-pod's cannons. The "cat-cycle" promptly rolled off the dismantled war machine and gave chase to Bane and his remaining convoy.

Up in the skies, _The Bat_ still fled from the macross missile massacre and did a barrel-roll over KaibaCorp Tower. The dark knight overlooked the truck and the last tank, which was on its way to his family's company. He quickly lowered and maneuvered the aircraft to the side of the buildings below and perpendicular to the convoy's route. The chopper hovered closely above the rogue Burst Stream as it flew by, which sent the last missiles into the side of the tank, destroying it.

Bane/Ra's al Ghul was very disappointed in his men. Loyal as they were, competent they were not.

With the fleet of Burst Streams eliminated, _The Bat_ was now free to engage the armored truck_. The Bat_ opened artillery fire, which forced the driver to make a sharp turn.

"You have to turn the truck East into the harbour!"

"**Understood!**" replied Kaiba, resuming the onslaught on Bane's truck. This time, he launched two rockets towards the armored vehicle.

"_You must stay strong!_" instructed Bane to his driver, who was then killed from the incoming blast. The ensuing explosions from additional rockets surrounded and eventually sent the nigh-invulnerable truck crashing into the opening of the lower level road below.

_The Bat_ hovered into the road several yards behind the catastrophically damaged vehicle and gently landed. As the cockpit hatch hissed open, its pilot advised to the rider, "**Stay here.**" Talia nodded.

When the dark knight went to check out the status of his defeated enemy, he was surprised to see Bane was NOT in the tractor unit. As for the driver, his body had already fallen outside. Kaiba only had a few minutes left until the core would overload into a _Zero Reverse_ explosion. As he looked around, someone had tackled him to the ground! It was Bane, whose body was ravaged apart; the only thing that kept him going was his barely functioning mask and his inhuman rage. He pulled out some sort of trigger that wasn't the bomb's detonator and pressed it. Meanwhile, Talia was about to leap out of the chopper, and run to save the man she loved. Until...

The Bat found himself pinned and was about to receive a punishing blow to the head, unless… He launched one row of his gauntlet's blades, which had embedded themselves into Bane's left shoulder. The monster laughed, as he pulled out one of the projectiles. "_I should thank you for that._" Bane menacingly aimed the blade at his opponent's neck. "_You just made it that much easier for me to kill_—"

A gunshot rang out behind him. A bullet had entered his skull. Bane slumped atop of the Batman, dead. The dark knight saw Commissioner Mutou several feet away, wielding his .45 caliber revolver. Kaiba sighed a breath of relief, although it wasn't the way he wanted to take down the madman. Yugi went over and promptly helped him up from the ground.

The knight thanked his ally. "**Arigato, Mutou Yugi.**"

Mutou simply smiled. "I never thought the day would come when I hear _you_ say that."

"Kaiba-sama, do you hear me? I'm afraid that someone activated the emergency flood! I've got to run now!"

"**What?!**" the Bat exclaimed over his comm-link, in disbelief. He heard the sound of the bat-pod skid to a stop behind him and saw a kunoichi running towards him.

Both Talia and Kisara approached him from the front and back, respectively. They asked, "What's wrong?!"

"**I saw Bane press the trigger for something other than the Momentum core before he died. He's flooded the reactor room.**" replied the knight. "**There's no way to disarm the bomb now, unless I…**"

He promptly rushed over to _The Bat_. "What are you doing?!" asked the police commissioner.

The masked figure pulled out some cable lines. "**I'm going to bring the bomb over to the bay!**"

Catwoman and the kunoichi both inquired, "Are you going to set it over the water and eject (escape)?!"

"**No autopilot.**" revealed Batman, attaching the cable hook to the Momentum core's metallic chassis, while his three allies found themselves shocked upon the man's announcement.

Kisara and Talia followed the selfless hero, realizing his intentions. The Cat said, "You could have gone anywhere but here! Yet you returned!"

Kaiba replied, "**So did you, Shiroi Kisara.**"

"I guess we're both suckers." remarked Catwoman, who pulled up her mask and leaned in for a long, desperate kiss, wrapping her arms around the knight's neck and shoulders. As for Talia, she was stunned (and jealous), but understood that there was no time for _her_ to have one final kiss. After all, they did share one, until she stabbed him, although she couldn't control herself at the time. The battle couple withdrew from one another and parted ways.

"Beloved…" Talia entreated to her lover, as he entered the aircraft. "Let me come with you. At the very least, I want to be there when you, we—"

The dark knight empathetically replied, "**I'm sorry, Talia. But this is something I must do alone. Perhaps in another time, another life, we could have been together. Good-bye…**" Talia nodded and retreated to Kisara's side.

It was now Yugi Mutou's turn to bid his final farewell to the caped crusader. "I never cared about your secret identity."

"**And you have my respect for that.**" affirmed Batman, turning his flying machine back online.

Yugi supposed to his lifelong, mysterious ally. "But don't you think that the people should know the hero who saved them?!"

"**A hero can be anyone. Even a man doing something as simple **_**and**_** reassuring as putting a coat around a little boy's shoulders on the night of his parents' deaths… **to let him know that the world hadn't ended." confessed the man behind the bat. Mutou's eyes behind his glasses widened upon this revelation.

_The Bat_ promptly shut its hatch doors and took off from the ground. The commissioner took a few steps back from the liftoff, as the rotor "winds" blew above him and the two other women. He recognized the man's voice during the transition in tone and recalled an event nearly thirty years ago. A time where, he, as a beat cop, draped a black dress coat around a boy's shoulders. A boy, with brown hair and blue-eyes. A boy whose name was…

"Kaiba Seto?" stated Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou out loud, now understanding everything.

The aerial assault chopper immediately tugged against the cable attached to the Momentum core in the opened truck's cargo hold. It hovered above the upper level road, the bomb in tow. _The Bat_ now flew across the streets, approaching Neo Domino bay at full speed. All the dark knight had to do was get past this one building that was blocking the way.

_This is my choice_, thought Seto Kaiba, who coughed up some blood, as he glanced at his untreated stab wound. _My life... __  
_

* * *

At the Daedalus bridge, Det. Mokuba Kaiba returned to the front of the bus. He told Martha's boys, "All right, guys! Let's get back on the bus! Go, go, go! Back on the bus! Being inside the bus will protect you from the bomb!"

The orphanage's foster mother whispered into the detective's ear. 'I see what you are doing, son. Thanks for giving my boys what they need right now: hope.'

Mokuba simply nodded. "All right, double time it! Let's go!"

As soon as Martha and her boys entered the bus, the younger Kaiba brother looked out into the city. It was a couple minutes until eight o'clock in the morning. Suddenly, he saw a fiery explosion from one of the buildings near the coastline. He cried to the orphans and their foster mother in the bus. "All right! Stay inside the bus! This is it! You'll be safe!"

The young detective ducked down for cover, but was quickly informed by Yuma. "No! It's Batman!"

Sure enough, _The Bat_ had appeared out of the smoke and rubble from the demolished tower; the bomb had remained attached below. The hybrid aircraft flew above the bridge, as it passed by. The kids inside the bus were loudly cheering for their hero's triumphant return. Even Mokuba had a pleased look on his face as he saw his older brother's grand appearance.

However, something in the cop's gut didn't feel right, as he stared into the distance of Neo Domino Bay. _Nii-sama… why are you…? _Mokuba's happy and joyful expression quickly became replaced by a concerned and worried face. He saw something underneath the flying vehicle as realization finally sets in. _Momentum…?_

Eventually, _The Bat_ was far enough from the city to the point where the naked eye could not see it. As the time approached eight o'clock, a massive explosion spanning a six-mile radius, blanketed the skies. The civilians on the bridge ducked down for cover and shielded their eyes from the blinding light. The catastrophic but otherwise safe detonation was followed by the formation of a violet-hued mushroom cloud which erupted above the bay. People from all over the city and country discovered the bomb's combustion ultimately ended up at a harmless distance in the Pacific Ocean. Back at City Hall, the victorious police force celebrated this event, as they finally suppressed mercenaries and criminals, alike. The citizens on the bridge also rejoiced, except for one. 'Nii-sama…' whispered Mokuba Kaiba, who promptly tossed his police badge into the bay as it began snowing.

Neo Domino City was saved that Christmas morning. But its savior, the Batman, was no more.

* * *

_The Next and Final chapter – Epilogue_

Thank you to those who reviewed. Constructive comments will also be appreciated.

kilnorc: Yes, and "(t)he art of war is of vital importance to the state. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence under no circumstances can it be neglected." I love that Punisher movie, although I haven't seen it in a long time, I recall that motto. As you may or may not have guessed, the relationship upgrade scene was something I made up, partly due to the fact that I figured it would establish more interactions and development.

Autistic-Grizzly: Well, I hope you had a nice breather, because by the time you read this, you're gonna be out of it.

Hopefully, you have all enjoyed reading this penultimate chapter, and maybe, just maybe... will leave a review to express your feelings and thoughts about how it all went down and such, please and thank you?


	20. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_Without further ado, I present to you, my fellow readers, the final chapter to the conclusion of this epic saga. Enjoy the read!_

* * *

Sunday. January 1, 2017. New Years Day. It had been a week since Neo Domino City was saved by its mysterious protector, the Batman. The extraordinary sacrifice made by the city's hero was not lost on citizens and by large, the rest of the world. Hence explains why that past week was full of reconstruction done by the people, for the people. Mourning sessions were also regularly sanctioned throughout the seven days, especially on this (inter)national holiday. And even though the tainted legacy of the late District Attorney, Marik Ishtar, had already been revealed in prior months, recaptured criminals still found themselves in the reinforced Detention Center. This was to honor the dark knight's other sacrifice that he made nearly a decade ago. As such, the city was able to rebuild itself anew without the threat of crime-ridden streets. The utopia was now one in name and in deed.

In the morning that day, in the expansive backyard of the Kaiba Mansion behind the courtyard, a small, private funeral was held for the late Seto Kaiba. To the world at large, the playboy billionaire was killed during the terrorist occupation of Neo Domino. This was the established cover story made by the people closest to him to hide the fact that he and Batman were one and the same. Because Seto's body was never found, his family skipped many of the ceremony's more mundane requirements.

Those attending the funeral were Seto's closest friends, his remaining family, and people that learned/knew his secret. The guests had included: Mokuba Kaiba, Hobson Daimon, Roland Nezbitt, Yugi Mutou and his family (Yusei, Rebecca, and Rebecca II) and Shuzo Otaki (Adrian Rudolph Crump III in the English dub). All had worn mostly black and dark clothing and adhered to other rites as per Japanese funeral tradition.

The commissioner was in the midst of finishing his eulogy.

"[I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss. I see the lives for which I lay down my life: peaceful, useful, prosperous, and happy. I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts, and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done. It is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known.]"

Mutou promptly folded and crossed his hands beneath his waist, as he closed the book, _A Tale of Two Cities_, from which he paraphrased aloud the final words, for the end of his eulogy.

At the end of the funeral, each attendant took his or her turn to place some flowers on the ground before the **obelisk **gravestone of Seto Kaiba. The type of flowers offered by each guest reflected his or her **torment**ed feelings regarding the deceased. Mokuba, Hobson, Roland, and Yugi placed white chrysanthemums (which symbolize death, grief, and lamentation). Mutou's family all set down white lilies (for purity, death, and innocence). Shuzo, the man who feigned amnesia over knowing Batman's identity after Kaiba rescued his life, offered a white lotus flower (representing enlightenment, spiritual perfection and mental purity).

With this final act of respect, the funeral was officially complete. Mutou and his family, Otaki, and Nezbitt each bowed to Mokuba and Hobson before taking their leave. Mokuba left his surrogate father alone so that he could have a private moment with the deceased. The younger Kaiba brother decided to see the guests out.

Once Daimon found himself alone, he let out his grief and sorrow over his precious treasure. The fresh gravestone was marked:

Kaiba Seto

Born: October 25, 1979. Died: December 25, 2016.

Master of his own fate.

The elderly manservant was heavily sobbing, as he spoke to his dead son. "Makoto ni moushiwake gozaimasen (I deeply apologize), Seto-sama! I've failed you! You... were as precious to me as you were to your own okasama and otosama (mother and father), and I swore to them that I would protect you. Yet, I failed you!"

And Hobson wept on.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the palatial estate's front yard, Mokuba exchanged farewells to each of the departing guests. Before the police commissioner and his family vacated the estate by car, Yugi questioned to the raven-haired Kaiba, "Well, Mokuba-kun? I don't suppose that I may convince you to stay with the police force?"

Mutou offered his free, right hand to the younger Kaiba, despite knowing the inevitable response.

The ex-police detective shook his head 'no,' as his senior withdrew the gesture. He then replied, "I remember that day when the truth about Ishtar Marik was revealed. I've had a lot of time thinking about what you told me. About the structures. How truth and justice can't work together and wound up as shackles. Well, Commissioner, you were right. And I cannot take being limited by the law anymore."

Mokuba promptly glanced at the morning sun, as a tear started welling up in his left eye. "Especially when... the world at large doesn't know the man who saved an entire city."

"Don't worry, because they know, son." lightly retorted Yugi Mutou, as the young man regained his attention. "It was _the_ _Batman_. Sayonara (Goodbye) and take care."

With that, the commissioner and his family finally departed from the Kaiba Mansion and headed to City Hall.

'Sayonara and take care, too.' whispered Mokuba.

* * *

Around approximately noon that same day in Neo Domino's City Hall, Yugi Mutou and his family attended the city's public funeral to its dead hero. Even though the family had already paid their respects to the man behind the bat earlier, they felt compelled to join this veneration; they were dying on the inside, given that their grief is much greater compared to most of the other attendants. Fortunately, the service was ending soon.

The acting mayor announced, "We gather here today, in remembrance of an extraordinary man, who, at great personal cost to himself, has saved this city one final time, one week ago, on Christmas day, no less! Had it not been for his brave sacrifice, we would not be here right now. And so, without further ado, I present to you, the people of Neo Domino, this tribute to our hero, our dark knight!"

True to his word, the man pulled down a blue tarp covering off said tribute. The tribute in question was a larger-than-life, twelve-feet tall, black obsidian stone statue of the Batman, assuming a vigilant pose, with the cape covering his body. Camera flashes and applause followed this unveiling. Mutou and his family joined the celebratory gestures, although the commissioner did so very slowly, as he too stricken with grief.

* * *

The following day in KaibaCorp Tower's boardroom, the last will and testament of the late Seto Kaiba was in commencement. The billionaire's testator was none other than Shuzo Otaki, who attended the deceased's funeral yesterday. During the start of the reading, Mokuba Kaiba entered the room and joined the others listed in the statement.

Otaki declared, "The will of my late client, Kaiba Seto, was not amended to reflect his more modest estate when he was bankrupted. However, given the rise of certain evidence that proved fraudulent futures trading that took place during the terrorist group's raid in the city's stock market, as well as Kujaku Mai's sudden disappearance, this can be disregarded. [Ownership of the mansion and my company's shares are to transfer to my old friend, Daimon Hobson, and to my brother, Kaiba..."

Mokuba found himself not surprised by his late brother. Of course, he was going to inherit the mansion and Seto's company shares, alongside Hobson.

"...who will keep one copy of my four Duel Monster cards, _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_." continued the personality-matured lawyer, "While other three copies will be sold off and the resulting profit is to be used for only one purpose in the Thomas and Martha Kaiba Foundation: for the housing and care for the city's _Youths At Risk_ orphaned children.]"

That revelation took the younger Kaiba brother by surprise, as he almost fell out of his seat. A smile formed on Mokuba's boyish face when he regained himself. _The profit for each sold card __**alone**__ would be worth several billion yen _(_A/N: millions of U.S. dollars_)_._

Shuzo Otaki then informed the people in the room, "And that is all. My clerk beside me can help any of the correspondents here mentioned in the will with further instructions and other possessions to be bequeathed."

The raven-haired Kaiba was the last person on the list to receive his bequeathed items. Shizuka Kawai, the clerk (also secretary to KaibaCorp CEO Roland Nezbitt), asked him, as she didn't know what the other Kaiba looked like. "Name, please?"

"Kaiba Mokuba." replied the young man.

Shizuka looked at the list, and was struck with realization. "Oh, I see!" The fair-skinned, auburn-haired young woman handed the billionaire a duffel bag. "You should use your full legal name, sir. I like it, Kaiba _Robin-_Mokuba."

"Domo arigato (Thank you very much)." sheepishly appreciated the **boy**ish-looking Kaiba, **wonder**ing about the bag's contents. He politely bowed to Otaki and Kawai before he left.

From what Robin-Mokuba Kaiba was told by Hobson years ago, his American grandmother on his father's side was also a Robin. Therefore, in her memory, he too, had Robin as part of his first given name. Of course, he opted for just Mokuba, considering that Robin is usually, but not always, a feminine name. Then again, he did take after his Japanese mother's looks...

When Robin withdrew from the boardroom, the lawyer went over to the clerk. He inquired, "Any news on the missing item, ojou-san (young lady)?"

"Nothing yet, sir." answered Shizuka, still examining her notes.

Shuzo, retreated away as he remarked, "We'll leave no stone unturned, then. For the string of Kaiba Martha's pearls on the manifests is lost..."

* * *

That same day, in the sub-basement underneath KaibaCorp Tower, Applied Sciences...

Nezbitt and his top intern, Yusei, found themselves engaged in a discussion about _The Bat's _supposed auto piloting flaw. The son of Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou had been interning at the company for the past two years; hence, the reason the teen genius had access to the equipment to build his own D-Wheel for riding duels.

"Sir, I do not understand why you are concerned with this machine's stabilization software." maintained Yusei, scratching his spiky hair in the opened cockpit of _The Bat's_ duplicate. "The autopilot system is virtually obsolete."

The aging tech wizard asserted, "Please, Yusei-kun. I just need to know what I could have possibly done to fix the issue." In truth, the Batman's armorer felt guilty, because had he worked out the problem, Seto Kaiba wouldn't had to manually send himself on that suicidal sacrifice.

The young man's retort, however, astonished the omni disciplinary scientist. "But, Nezbitt-sama... the autopilot feature has already been resolved. Software patch was established six months ago."

Roland Nezbitt approached the teen prodigy and inquired, "Check the ID on that patch, will you, Yusei-kun?"

"Sure thing, Nezbitt-sama." Yusei Mutou promptly checked the internalized computer of _The Bat_, who then had a startled reaction. "It's... Kaiba Seto."

Both the senior and junior pair of geniuses stared at each other upon this revelation and the implication it brings for them...

* * *

During the evening later that day, Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou stood alone atop of Neo Domino's Police Major Crimes building. The veteran cop was busy sifting through his notes, always preparing himself for the war on crime. That was until something immediately caught his attention. _What?_

Mutou approached the familiar floodlight that used to illuminate the night skies ten years ago, the bat-signal. However, this one was noticeably different than the one before. As Yugi inspected the device in question, he lightly swept his right hand across the perfectly restored, or perhaps new, bat-shaped insignia.

Yugi Mutou smiled, as he looked around himself and to the evening sky, curious as to exactly _whom_ was responsible for this token of appreciation.

* * *

Saturday morning. March 11, 2017. In the ninth arrondissement of Paris, France, Hobson Daimon, loyal butler to the Kaiba family, found himself in the Café de la Paix. Legend has it that the famous cafe is known for reuniting old friends together due to its popularity.

Hobson was on his annual vacation here, on the very same day that his master, Seto-sama first left Domino and was gone for seven years. The elderly manservant was fully aware of the cafe's reputation, but did not allow himself the pleasure to enjoy such a luxury.

A male waiter greeted Daimon and showed him to his seat. The gentleman's gentleman promptly took his assigned seating arrangement. Soon after he began reading a French newspaper, his waiter returned, offered and set down a glass of water on the table. Hobson thanked the steward, "Merci."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi (You're welcome)," replied the man, retreating. The elderly servant proceeded to drink a sip from his glass.

As soon as Hobson put down the glass, however, his contact lenses-covered eyes welcomed a pleasant sight a few tables away. The aged family butler nodded in the direction of someone across from his person.

That certain someone was none other than Seto Kaiba himself, alive and well, who returned the nod to his old friend. The retired Batman had faked his own death, having ejected from _The Bat_ after setting it on autopilot; the deed was done right before the aerial machine left the coastline.

But what made Hobson further proud was that Seto wasn't alone at his table. No, the man was accompanied by two lovely young women: one with long bluish-white hair, the other with curvy blonde locks. They were of course, Kisara Shiroi (seen wearing a familiar string of white pearls) and Mai Kujaku, the latter of which preferred Talia Head as her new name. The amiable trio were seen talking, laughing, and eating together during their meal. Hobson Daimon promptly left his seat to join their table.

* * *

Monday afternoon. January 2, 2017. Neo Domino, Japan.

In his car outside his family's company, Robin-Mokuba Kaiba had opened the bag in which his older brother bequeathed to him in the will. The contents puzzled the young man. They were a pair of specific coordinates listed on a piece of paper (with instructions), a GPS gadget, a powerful hand-held lantern, and some climbing and spelunking gear...

He drove his vehicle to within the area of the designated location. A secluded forest somewhere on the grounds of his palatial estate. Robin parked and exited the car with the bag in tow, and headed to the exact spot.

It was a waterfall. A waterfall situated not that far behind and beneath the Kaiba Mansion's foundations. Mokuba opened the bag and prepared himself...

Within five minutes, the young man swung himself from the gap between the cliff and the waterfall. He burst through the cascade and safely landed himself atop of a shallow bed of rocks and an overflowing stream of water. The raven-haired Kaiba was now "baptized" (although he would use the word, drenched, or soaked in water) by his thrilling entrance of the cavern underneath his family's home... Mokuba stood up and observed his surroundings, fascinated by what he sees. It was all too familiar. _Wait a minute..._

Robin gathered up his courage and proceeded further into the cavern in which he himself had set foot in once before. He picked up his hand-sized lantern and illuminated the subterranean lair of his "late" brother. The powerful light, however, attracted the attention of the cavern's colony of bats, which then flew in Mokuba's direction. He was momentarily startled by the bats' abrupt "greeting."

Like his brother before him, Robin-Mokuba eventually gathered the courage to embrace the dark, yet misunderstood creatures flying around his person. After the swarm ended, he immediately approached the elevator up ahead, which was across this overflowing body of water. As the younger Kaiba began walking, he found himself** rising** above the underground pond! _What the?!_

Fortunately, it wasn't long until the metal platforms stopped their automated elevation. What stood before Robin inside a raised plexiglass cage, however, had sent an awe-inspiring chill down his spine.

It was a sleek, dark suit of armor, tailored to fit his size. It was similar to his brother's own costume, yet noticeably different at the same time. The suit in question was mostly black in color scheme, but had a modestly large, dark blue bat symbol etched on the flexible (and durable) chest plates. The bladed gauntlets were virtually the same, although they appeared to double as additional utility pouches which contained a small arsenal in each. Last but not least, the cape and cowl remained the same.

Around the suit's neck was a duel monster's card locket. Mokuba took off said pendant and flicked open the locket, which contained a folded letter. He read:

"[To my dear little brother, Kaiba Robin-Mokuba,

I trust that you've found your way into my little secret home away from home since you're reading this. Do not worry, I am very much alive and well. And I do not mean in your heart, either. Hopefully, you understand my reasons for leaving you with the task I entrust to you now. I am sure Hobson will also come to reason as well. I am proud of you, little brother. I am sure that you will make me proud as well. Do not take this life lightly, for it comes at a price, as you will soon realize. But I am sure you will temper the balance. After all, you were always better than me in that skill.

From your loving brother, Kaiba Seto.]"

Robin-Mokuba Kaiba folded the letter back into the locket and beheld the incredible suit once again. He stifled a tear, then recomposed himself. He had a lot of work ahead of him, all things considered. For he now took up his brother's mantle of Batman. And so **the** adventure continues, as a new **dark knight rises**.

* * *

_Never The End_

Thank you for reading and to those who reviewed. Constructive comments will also be appreciated.

kilnorc: Well, if you thought the ending of the penultimate chapter was full of epic-sauce, I'm sure that since you've read _Epilogue_, this tops it.

Autistic-Grizzly: Sometimes, one word is all someone can convey after experiencing greatness. And yes, I agree that Bane is a monster.

Dracula X: My reason for drastically changing Talia was because she was far too unsympathetic in Nolan's interpretation. Also, I needed a way to further distinguish my take on the character, and the rest is history. I'm pleased that you liked how I changed Bane's death, because like the people you know, I too, was dissatisfied on the way he was killed (however, justifiable, considering that in the words from TVtropes, he was pretty much nigh-unstoppable until that point).


End file.
